


Подчинение, борьба, провал, падение (или почему бессмысленно бороться с тем, что у тебя в крови)

by Takihara



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Verse, Starfleet Academy, Top McCoy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Джим Кирк – омега с чипом на плече. Он считает, что все альфы – мудаки, но однажды встречает того, который мудаком не является.





	Подчинение, борьба, провал, падение (или почему бессмысленно бороться с тем, что у тебя в крови)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Submit, Fight, Fail, Fall (or why you can't fight the blood that's in you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092017) by [akainagi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akainagi/pseuds/akainagi). 



> Переведено для WTF McKirk 2017

 

 

###  **Глава 1**

Сущность Джима проявляется в шестнадцать. Омега.

Он чертовски зол. И в его шестнадцать очень тяжело понять, что гнев – просто удобное прикрытие для испуга, окутавшего с ног до головы.

Сегодня все нормально, а на следующий день он едва может думать, потому что запах феромонов буквально насилует его ноздри. И каждый месяц он целую ночь испытывает нестерпимое желание упасть на колени перед кем-нибудь, женщиной или мужчиной, просто потому что тот альфа и потому что тот может потушить царящую в нем гормональную бурю.

И почему он должен был стать омегой? Почему он должен был гробить свою жизнь ради каких-то детей, которых он никогда не будет иметь? Потому что иметь детей хорошо только для кого-то вроде его мамы.

И нет никого, к кому бы он мог пойти. Никого, кто мог бы дать совет. Придурок, который преподает медицину у Джима, не знает, что единственный совет, который Кирк может получить дома – кулак Фрэнка в лицо. У него нет друзей, и он будет окажется в заднице, если попросит совета у одного из школьных юристов, которые только смотрят на него со смесью жалости и раздражения. Жалости – потому что знают его фамилию, раздражения – потому что он… ладно, потому что считают его еще тем дерьмом. Он сделал себе имя в Риверсайде, будучи уникальным несовершеннолетним преступником с мозгами гения, и  этот факт либо бесил, либо пугал каждого взрослого в городе.

Так что Джим делает то, что делал всю жизнь, сталкиваясь с пиздецом неебических пропорций. Он надевает свое лучшее выражение лица и импровизирует.

И именно поэтому в конце концов Джим оказывается в первый раз на коленях перед Трейси Хиггинс, темноволосой длинноногой старшекурсницей с обширными садистскими наклонностями. Наклонностями, о существовании которых он узнает уже после наступления первой течки; его гормоны кричат: подчинись, подчинись, подчинись! И он подчиняется. Потому что он омега, и это именно то, что нужно омегам во время гона. И не то чтобы он чувствует себя обманутым, когда понимает, что кроткая альфа-самка имеет склонность к насилию.

Совершенно не случайно после первой ночи его течки сразу же следует первый день его ареста.

Джим сидит в тюрьме для несовершеннолетних, по официальной версии – за пьяный дебош. Хрена с два. Это, вероятно, так или иначе закончится, когда ему стукнет восемнадцать. За исключением того, что придется проходить через это унижение каждый месяц всю оставшуюся, черт подери, жизнь! Его гормоны управляют им (условно) двенадцать раз в год, заставляя подчиняться первому же подходящему альфе.

Он встречает Гэри вскоре после этого. Первые несколько встреч с альфами заставили Джима решить, что все альфы – непроходимые ублюдки. Гэри Митчелл подтверждает это захватывающим способом. Он великолепен, и его феромоны – как наркотик. Но чувак, вероятно, узнал все то, что он когда-либо знал о сексе, от маркиза де Сада. Гэри слишком сильно увлекается мозгоебством. Однажды он связал Джима, трахнул его неподготовленным и всю ночь не давал приблизиться к оргазму. Было очень больно, когда к утру тот все же позволил ему кончить. Тогда Джим потерял сознание, а когда очнулся – увидел этого ублюдка, смеющегося. И все-таки Джим мирится с существованием Гэри еще около двух лет, потому что альфа, которого ты знаешь, гораздо лучше альфы, которого ты видишь в первый раз. Не зная, что может взбрести в голову другому, Джим утешает себя тем, что, по крайней мере, знает, чего ожидать от Гэри.

Или думает, что знает, честно говоря. До тех пор, пока все это не заканчивается, и все впечатления от промывания мозга блекнут по сравнению с великим предательством на восемнадцатом году жизни Джима. И он наконец понимает то единственное, что знает или должен знать о типах вроде Гэри.

Ага, именно. Альфы – те еще ублюдки.

После Гэри он пользуется подавителями гормонов. Хвала богам, у него нет аллергии хотя бы на них. Доктор в клинике читает ему речь о возможных рисках, включающую в себя предупреждение: «Помни, сынок, их можно использовать только в чрезвычайных ситуациях». Джим берет рецепт и отвечает доку: «Спасибо за напоминание, но я не ваш чертов сынок». Он воображает, что если бы отец был жив, и мать была бы (и хотела быть) рядом с ним дольше пары минимально необходимых часов, то он мог бы лучше справляться с собственной биологией. Разве в нормальных семьях дети не садятся и не рассказывают родителям о том дерьме, в которое они вляпались?

Подавители гормонов – суппрессанты – помогают. Они превращают ежемесячную ночь похоти и унижения в обычное удовлетворение желания собственной рукой. Под гнетом одиночества он почти чувствовал себя нереализованным, вынужденный лежать и гладить себя до тех пор, пока огонь внутри не погаснет еще на тридцать дней. Но, по крайней мере, ему не приходится вставать перед кем-то на колени. И у него полно секса между течками. Хорошего секса, плохого секса, скучного секса. Секс он может контролировать. В противоположность моменту, когда его заполняют феромоны альфы и отключаются все высшие когнитивные функции. Это лучше, чем находиться во власти того, кто не может примириться даже с собственной природой.

Так он плывет по течению последние свои подростковые годы. Двадцатилетие он встречает с чипом в плече и с самодовольной ухмылкой, приглашающей всякого, кто осмелится, попробовать его на вкус. Он бывает в активе так же часто, как и в пассиве. И если просыпается посреди ночи, то только затем, чтобы спросить себя: почему, черт возьми, он до сих пор продолжает просаживать свою жизнь в тупике под названием Риверсайд? Но тогда он просто игнорирует эту мысль и засыпает обратно. По крайней мере, так было до того дня, пока в одном из притонов у верфи он не встречает одну из самых красивых людей, которых он когда-либо видел (Гэри Митчелл к этому моменту  выкинут из сердца на). Бета? Или тоже омега? Высокая, темнокожая и длинноногая. Большинство людей решило бы, что она альфа – из-за поведения, – но Джим знает, что те, кто судят по первому впечатлению, иногда сильно ошибаются. Она восхитительна, блестяще стервозна, и пощупать ее грудь – почти стоит того, чтобы быть побитым Кексом и его прихлебателями.

Но все становится гораздо дерьмовее, когда он оказывается лицом к лицу со Звездным флотом в лице Кристофера Пайка, который говорит ему (нет, берет на слабо), что он способен на что-то большее, чем его старик-отец. И в этот момент Джиму хочется рычать на него, да что этот ебаный козел может знать о его отце? Каждый на протяжении всей его двадцатилетней жизни спешит упомянуть об этом, глядя ему в глаза: смотри, мы все видели, как он облажался! Каждый житель этого чертового города, каждый журналист и каждый альфа, который хоть однажды видел его перед собой на коленях – все они, казалось, получают удовольствие глядя на то, как Джим вынужден оправдываться. Возможно, именно поэтому он ведет себя так, как сейчас.

И именно поэтому он дарит свой байк кому-то на верфи, садится в шаттл и плюхается на свое место, и будь он проклят, если это не самое дурацкое решение в его чертовой жизни!.. Это чувство усиливает тот факт, что чувак рядом с ним – потрепанный, громкоголосый, вероятнее всего, южанин-неврастеник – объявляет о том, что сейчас его просто вырвет прямо на Джима.

Его зовут Леонард Маккой, и он пахнет той же выпивкой, что таскает с собой во фляжке на поясе (и которой он тут же делится с Джимом, и Джим думает, что это вполне по-соседски). Джим настолько ошеломлен и заворожен силой его личности и запахом бурбона, что не перестает удивляться тому, что тот может оказаться альфой, или омегой, или вообще кем-то между.

###  **Глава 2**

Леонард Маккой не имел ни малейшего понятия, что за черт его дернул начать рассказывать о своем разводе какому-то незнакомцу. Раздумывая над этим позже, он списал все на алкоголь.

– Джим Кирк, – назвал свое имя паренек и глотнул из его фляжки. Леонард представился в ответ.

Во время полета он находился не в самом подходящем состоянии для того, чтобы обращать внимание на окружающую действительность. Тошнота, вызванная постоянной тряской, откровенно мешала сосредоточиться. Но даже он обратил внимание на то, что за последние сутки Кирк явно успел перейти дорогу кому-то крайне свирепому. Его лицо украшали синяки и царапины, а костяшки пальцев выглядели так, как будто ими долго лупили стену. Картину довершали капли крови, беспорядочно усеявшие рубашку.

Вдобавок, непонятно почему, темнокожая женщина, сидевшая напротив них, всю дорогу неприязненно косилась на Кирка. Да ну, бред какой-то.

– Я, конечно, ничего о тебе не знаю, парень, но не советовал бы рассказывать людям, что тебе надрал зад кто-то, кого называют «Кекс», – язвительно посоветовал ему Леонард.

Смех Кирка прозвучал искренне; он уставился на доктора со смешинками в глазах. Но его хорошее настроение ощутимо действовало Леонарду на нервы. Он был уже слишком пьян и слишком трезв одновременно, чтобы терпеть подобную показуху.

Он не обращал на него внимания. Или пытался не обращать, так как Кирк еще более старательно принялся развлекать его – с полуулыбкой на губах и глазами, яркими настолько, что это почти вызывало боль в полупьяном мозгу Леонарда.

К моменту приземления в Сан-Франциско Леонарду хотелось одновременно и отшлепать его, и поблагодарить. Его окончательно стошнило только после выхода из шаттла. По мере того, как бурбон на выходе обжигал горло, он со стыдом ощущал легкие поглаживания по спине.

– Блядь, Боунс. Тебе совсем дерьмово, чувак.

Сквозь туман в голове он понял, что ему придумали кличку, чего он терпеть не мог еще с детсва. Он повернулся к этому стервецу Кирку, и его немедленно стошнило еще раз на прямо на ботинки парня.

Дальше, пока Леонард блевал – нужно было отдать Кирку должное, – тот продолжал гладить его по спине легкими круговыми движениями. Но, помимо этого, он все еще продолжал использовать эту дурацкой кличкой.

###  **Глава 3**

Как только Леонард набрал номер на коммуникаторе, он тут же пожалел об этом.

– Джим на линии.

Он с трудом преодолел порыв кинуть трубку. Он не имел никакого желания общаться с кем-то, не говоря уж об оскорбительно быстро располагающем к себе и завораживающе несносном подростке, уже успевшем стать свидетелем пары наименее приятных аспектов характера Леонарда Маккоя.

Так почему он собирался сделать это?

– Эй, парень? Это Маккой. – Боги, где он растерял все свое красноречие?

Голос Кирка потеплел:

– Боунс?

– Не называй меня так.

– Это показатель моего уважения.

– Чушь, – буркнул в ответ Леонард.

– Да, но я все равно продолжу так тебя называть. Так ты позвонил мне по определенной причине или просто из вежливости?

Вежливость? Он подавил желание огрызнуться в ответ.

– Выпить. После собрания по профориентации. Завтра. Устраивает?

– Почему? – Вопрос прозвучал довольно и… осторожно?

– Что значит «почему»? – проворчал Леонард. Стоило признать, что идея была дерьмовой.

– Я имею в виду, зачем? Ты хочешь дать мне шанс наблевать тебе на ботинки в ответ? – голос Кирка был полон сдерживаемого смеха.

– Слушай, парень, если ты не…

– Я не сказал, что против. Я буду. Я приду, – сразу дал задний ход Кирк. – Да, конечно. Но тогда я выбираю бар.

– Хорошо. Окей. Отлично. – Леонард захлопнул крышку коммуникатора, стремясь не дать сделать себе этот день еще более жалким.

Так зачем он делал это снова?

Потому что ему предстояло следующие три-четыре года провести в этом аду, а потом отправиться в черную засасывающую пустоту космоса и он не рассчитывал, что удастся сидеть безвылазно в своей комнате или в лазарете. Потому что он уже провел весь последний год, прячась от всего мира в целом и своей жены в частности. И потому что это было приятно – иметь под боком живого, дышащего человека, которому можно пожаловаться на жизнь.

Хорошо. Окей. Отлично.

###  **Глава 4**

Джим захлопнул коммуникатор и с размаху плюхнулся на узкую – как результат ограниченного пространства – койку, балансируя между ощущением некоего предвкушения и дурным предчувствием. Хотел ли он этого? Омега в нем радостно кричал, что да. Он проигнорировал внутренний голос. Вероятно, Маккой таким образом просто пытался извиниться перед Джимом за то, что лишил его единственной пары обуви. Или просто стосковался по дому и искал кого-то, с кем можно было бы надраться.

Хотя за то микроскопическое количество времени, что они провели вместе, у Джима не сложилось впечатления, что Маккой преступник или бродяга. Скорее, даже наоборот.

«Он – альфа», – мрачно подумал Джим, разглядывая потолок комнаты общежития.

Широкоплечий, с сильным голосом, напористый. Самые привлекательные черты в альфе. Привлекательные для Джима, несмотря на его обескураживающий прошлый опыт с этим типом. А едкий характер и грубая манера поведения только добавляли интриги к классическому профилю альфы. Боги, другой альфа. Джим так ничему и не научился со временем, даже после произошедшего с Гэри. Гэри Митчелл всегда говорил ему, что бесполезно бороться с тем, что у тебя в крови. Конечно, обычно он говорил это прямо перед тем, как сделать что-то извращенное и садистское с телом Джима.

Но что, если Гэри был прав?

Джим уткнулся в подушку и обозвал себя слабаком. Теперь все по-другому. Подавители гормонов помогут – омежьи феромоны не будут сдавать его всем, кому не лень. И, наконец, он вырвался на хрен из Риверсайда после кучи лет барахтанья, нотаций капитана Пайка и одной поистине эпической потасовки, чтобы оказаться именно здесь. Никто до этого не оказывался здесь среди первых и лучших, имея за спиной кучу приводов в полицию и вообще будучи тем еще неудачником. Не то чтобы он собирался становиться образцовым гражданином, но здесь была куча перспектив, если, конечно, он не проебет их еще до начала обучения.

Джим оторвался от постели, натягивая на лицо одну из самых решительных ухмылок. Он сказал Боунсу, что выбирает бар, так что было более чем уместным провести исследования заранее. Он натянул сапоги, глянул в зеркало (его лицо все еще выглядело как один сплошной синяк) и приступил к миссии, выясняя, у кого самое лучшее пиво на разлив среди всех пивных заведений округа.

###  **Глава 5**

За то время, которое потребовалось для муторно-долгого и мучительного собрания по профориентации, Леонард успел чуть было не впасть в кому и болезненно нуждался в выпивке. Ничего удивительного, учитывая окружающую его толпу подростков на десять лет младше, вдобавок еще и ужасно мечтательных.

Это заставило его вспомнить о будущей встрече ради выпивки с одним из таких подростков. Не то чтобы Кирка можно было назвать мечтательным, хотя с этими синяками его глаза казались поразительно синими. У парня явно были проблемы. Из-за чего еще он мог подраться в баре в ночь перед самой вербовкой?

Возможно, по той же самой причине, по которой Леонард напился.

Задыхаясь в форменной куртке, он сделал крюк через двор общежития, которое должно было стать его домом на ближайшие три жалких года. Бывшая Леонарда говорила ему, что он был слишком влюблен, чтобы исправить положение. Он всегда тяготел к людям и вещам, которые нуждались в починке. К сожалению, брак оказался исключением. Его врачебный инстинкт заставлял помогать любому, кто нуждался в этом, в любое время, что, в сочетании с «альфа-инстинктом контролировать все до усрачки», как однозначно назвала это Джослин, означало конец их брака еще задолго до того, как развод стал реальностью.

Леонард был врачом. Он знал стандартные императивы трех подтипов человеческого вида. Альфы были защитниками, беты – мыслителями. Омеги – воспитателями. Он также знал, что эта классификация не менялась с тех пор, как были напечатаны учебники, содержащие ее. Джослин была омегой – но в меньшей мере воспитателем и наименее заботливой их всех, кого он мог бы найти на этой богом проклятой земле. Возможно, и к лучшему, что у них не было детей, несмотря на то, как сильно Леонард хотел их, иначе сейчас одновременно с бракоразводным процессом он боролся бы еще и за ребенка.

Он дошел до своей комнаты в общежитии – одноместной, хвала всем богам – и со второго раза заперся внутри. Как только дверь захлопнулась, он с облегчением сбросил уже успевшую стать ненавистной униформу, оставаясь наедине со своими мыслями. Развод ли превратил его в того, кем он являлся сейчас? – задавался он вопросом, заходя в душ. Разве он превратил его в кого-то, говорящего с самим собой каждую минуту? Возможно, развод  заставил его задаваться вопросами по поводу любого взаимодействия с людьми и любых отношений, даже просто дружбы? Чувствовал ли он, что именно развод так напугал его?  

Он отказывался верить в это. Он не сломался.

К нужному времени он уже натянул самые простые джинсы и рубашку, а затем нашел адрес бара, безжалостно задушив в себе глухую ностальгическую тоску. Он собирался выпить с полузнакомым парнем (на чьи ботинки он наблевал, спасибо за напоминание), которого встретил, когда болтался, как гайка, по военному шаттлу Звездного флота. Это был наиболее открытый шаг навстречу социуму, который он мог заставить себя сделать.

###  **Глава 6**

Леонард с облегчением обнаружил, что бар, загадочно названный «заведением на окраине Сан-Франциско», был симпатичным и не таким ужасным, как он боялся. И даже достаточно чистым, несмотря на толпу посетителей. Пусть музыка была не в его вкусе, но она хотя бы была приглушена до громкости на уровне общего шума.

Он осматривал переполненный зал, пока не нашел глазами машущую ему рукой фигуру. Конечно же, Кирк занял угловую кабинку в дальнем углу, чертов ребенок. По мере приближения Леонард отметил, что тот даже не потрудился найти кого-то, кто подлатал бы его лицо. Руки зачесались сделать это самому. Он перевел взгляд: тот был одет в простые джинсы и крайне привлекательно обтягивающую торс футболку. Цвет ее выгодно оттенял поразительные глаза, сверкавшие глубокой яркой синевой на фоне цветных кровоподтеков.

Леонард пробормотал приветствие и упал в кресло напротив Кирка. Боги, это была ужасная идея. Он здесь меньше пяти минут, а уже поет серенады этим голубым глазам.

Лицо Кирка осветила широкая улыбка:

– Что такое недовольное лицо, Боунс?

– Не называй меня так, – Леонард ради приличия попытался не хмуриться, но сразу же сдался. К тому же оскал Кирка, казалось, становился шире обратно пропорционально тому, как к доктору возвращалось его привычное кислое выражение лица. – Мне кажется, я сейчас впаду в кому. Шесть часов выслушивания жужжащих дебилов о благопристойности и комендантском часе.

Кирк потянулся и взял пиво.

– Я не уверен, что ты должен вслух называть своих инструкторов дебилами, – с кривой усмешкой заметил он.

– А как бы ты их назвал?

Кирк принял задумчивый вид:

– Самовлюбленными типами.

– И чем это лучше? – с веселым смешком уточнил Леонард.

Его собеседник пожал плечами и усмехнулся уголком рта:

– Я хотя бы не оскорблял их интеллект.

Леонард не смог сдержать успешку. Этот парень интриговывал: умный, с каплей непочтительности размером с озеро. Поэтому он почти спросил: «Ну так, почему Звездный Флот? Ты знаешь, почему я здесь». Он перебрал в голове воспоминания о первых минутах их встречи, когда он был наполовину пьян, наполовину парализован страхом.

– Что ты забыл среди этих чокнутых?

Кирк мгновенно нацепил на лицо широкую, но неискреннюю улыбку. Затем пожал плечами с выражением «а-хрен-его-знает»:

– Показалось хорошей идеей в тот момент.

То, что у Леонарда за последний год было не так много возможностей дружески пообщаться с кем-то, было преуменьшением библейских масштабов. И он никогда не был столь искусен в риторике, как его бывшая хотела бы. Проследив, как Кирк помахал кому-то из сотрудников заведения и снова заказал пиво, Леонард удвоил заказ. Парень умело флиртовал с официанткой, которая платила ему тем же, вероятно, в ожидании хороших чаевых.

Качая бедрами, она двинулась за напитками, а Леонард, подняв бровь, уставился на собеседника.

Кирк широко улыбнулся, казалось, его солнечное настроение вновь вернулось. Обычно Леонарда злило такое поведение, но очевидное остроумие и умеренное количество сарказма собеседника делало это менее раздражающим.

Кирк вел себя как альфа. Дерзко и развязно. Хотя Леонард мог поклясться, что еще несколько дней назад у него сложилось обратное впечатление. Особенно когда парень пытался ухаживать за ним, пока Леонард справлялся с приступами алкогольной интоксикации и вынужденными приступами тошноты в полете. Экстраверт-бета, думал тогда он. Может, омега, но шансы исчезающе малы. Но сейчас, глядя на Кирка и слушая его болтовню, жалобы и полные энтузиазма рассказы о своем расписании (боги, этот ребенок на самом деле был в восторге!), ему приходилось напоминать себе, что биология – не все, даже для кого-то типа его самого, чья жизнь целиком и полностью состояла из дерьма. И даже неплохое понимание человеческой психологии так и не рассказало ему ничего нового о том, кто такой и что такое Джим Кирк.

И он понял, к своему удивлению, что хотел бы это выяснить. Не потому, что был заинтересован. Ну, не только поэтому. Но еще и потому, что впервые за этот год он почувствовал, что ему необходим кто-то, с кем можно быть ближе уровня «привет, как дела, отвали».

Леонард сделал глоток пива (ужасная дрянь), слушая без умолку болтающего Джима Кирка, вставляя изредка сухие комментарии, и настроение поднялось.

Хорошо. Это может оказаться очень интересным.

###  **Глава 7**

Джим Кирк в роли друга оказался одновременно и раздражающим, и удивительно полезным.

Полезным, потому что будь он проклят, если парень не был гребаным гением. Он стал достойным напарником, хорошо разбираясь в тех дисциплинах, которых не знал Леонард, начиная с ксенолингвистики и заканчивая пугающим, но обязательным пилотажем корабля сто первой модели. И наоборот, Леонард оказался полезным, латая парня после кучи пьяных потасовок, которые тот, казалось, притягивал к себе словно чертовым магнитом. У Леонарда оказалась компания в виде вполне образованного земляка, а Джим оказался под официальным присмотром медика Звездного Флота. Система «услуга за услугу» в их случае была удивительно эффективной.

Джим Кирк в качестве друга потребовал еще и чертовой уймы усилий.

Возможно, всему виной был недавний развод или просто его врачебная привычка следить и ставить диагнозы, но он обнаружил знакомые закономерности в поведении Кирка. Тот с легкостью чередовал искренность с лживостью. Попытки сблизиться чередовались с попытками оттолкнуть, верный признак эмоциональной нестабильности. Так до сих пор на некоторые вещи реагировал сам Леонард: например, когда кто-то пытался выяснить, когда, черт подери, в его браке, все пошло не так.

Бывали времена, когда Джим приветствовал его ослепляющей, честной и открытой улыбкой. Когда он легко обнимал его за плечи и давал почувствовать вкус человеческого общения; и Леонард понимал, как он соскучился по этому. Именно тогда он осознавал, что оно того стоит. Черт, Джим мог бы создавать еще вдвое больше проблем, чем сейчас (и не сказать, что это так уж сильно пугало), но все же это стоило бы каждой секунды разочарования.

Конечно, не то чтобы у него был всего один повод для разочарования.

###  **Глава 8**

Леонард Маккой в качестве друга был и раздражающим, и удивительно полезным.

Полезным потому, что будь он проклят, если тот не пользовался магией, возясь с регенератором, или потому что его навыки обращения с гипошприцом были действительно устрашающими. И он был охренительным диагностом. Ему было достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что с Джимом не так. Как минимум половину времени трикодер он точно использовал лишь формально. Спасибо всем богам за этого человека, потому что иначе Джим утонул бы в море собственных недостатков так глубоко, что никогда бы не выбрался. Звездный Флот явно имел недостаточное представление о количестве кадетских драк в барах неподалеку.

И в обмен на заботу о его здоровье Джим помогал другу заполнять пробелы в учебе. Познания того были обширными, но ограниченными всем сугубо биологическим. Чувак был настолько далек от техники, насколько вообще было возможно быть технофобом в двадцать третьем веке. Транспортеры и шаттлы были для него натуральным воплощением ада на земле, и одна мысль об экзамене по пилотированию сто первого заставляла Боунса отчетливо зеленеть прямо на глазах.

Леонард Маккой в качестве друга требовал еще и чертовой кучи усилий.

Он носил сарказм, как доспехи, постоянно готовый пустить его в ход. В один момент Джим готов был поклясться, что Боунс активно содействует их дружбе, в другой – что тот собрался убить его взглядом. Это был сложный танец в стиле «шаг вперед – два назад», который Джим сразу же узнал. Кем бы ни была бывшая этого парня, она реально жестко обошлась с ним. И Джим мог убедиться, что последствия оставались проблемой даже пять лет спустя.

Но он был охренительным собутыльником и мог перепить любого. Видимо, не стоило недооценивать южан – Джим понял это после первого раза, когда закончил вечер, лежа под столом.

И это было… круто. Ну, ему так казалось. Есть на кого положиться. Страшно и круто. Он никогда не доверял никому. Ни матери, ни, разумеется, Фрэнку. И тем более, ублюдку Гэри. И вот он здесь, дружит с альфой. Лучшие друзья. С альфой.

Джиму часто приходилось разочарованно напоминать себе, что Боунс был альфой.

Подавители гормонов препятствовали наступлению течки. Тем не менее, они абсолютно не мешали чувствовать ему чужие альфа-феромоны. Это было соблазнительно. Однажды, возвращаясь из бара, он обнаружил, что находится гораздо ближе к другу, чем следовало бы, и, пока он объяснял тонкости теории варп-перемещения, его тело, не спрашивая согласия мозга, закинуло руку на плечо приятеля. Сочетание феромонов и природной надежности Боунса вместе с его сильным, привлекательным телосложением заставило Джима почувствовать себя странно уязвимым. Так что он отстранился. До следующего раза, пока не почувствует себя способным продвинуться дальше в этом направлении. Потому что это было соблазнительно. И хорошо. И страшно.

И это чертовски разочаровывало.

###  **Глава 9**

Леонард мог точно назвать тот момент, когда после шести месяцев их дружбы все его представления о Кирке перестали казаться правдивыми. Затасканная фраза, которая всегда начинается с «Ты думаешь, что знаешь обо мне…». И в этом как раз было все дело.

Он думал, что знал Джима Кирка.

В один прекрасный момент они ели в столовой, параллельно заполняя таблицы в падде, оба по уши погруженные в свои личные академические проблемы, когда вдруг Джим совершенно внезапно убежденно заявил, что вынужден уйти.

Джим был непривычно подавлен, когда они встретились за ужином ради спонтанного занятия и обсуждения чертовой сессии (ладно, неприятной она была лишь для Леонарда). Леонард старался не думать о том, что это был тот максимум нормальной жизни, на который он оказался способен после того, как его брак рассыпался ко всем чертям. Жаль.

Леонард учил (читай: просто пялился на) свои конспекты по межвидовой медицинской этике, когда резкий звон столового серебра заставил его поднял глаза. Джим едва прикоснулся к еде, и теперь сидел с нечитаемым выражением лица. Он заметил, что привлек внимание Леонарда, и коротко улыбнулся, извиняясь.

– Имел я это все… – проговорил Джим.

– Ты сейчас о еде или о Звездном Флоте в целом? – протянул Леонард. – Потому что если о первом, то хочу заметить, что весь университет с тобой согласен. А если о втором – я сыт им по горло еще после того, как попал на этот проклятый шаттл из Айовы.

Обычно Джим тоже начинал острить в ответ или присоединялся к словесному избиению Айовы. Видимо, его родной городок не сумел оставить хоть сколько-то хороших воспоминаний. Сейчас же выражение его лица оставалось нейтральным, изображая то, что Леонард про себя называл «компанейской улыбкой» – то выражение, которое вы показываете, когда стараетесь, чтобы люди вокруг вас не поняли, о чем на самом деле вы думаете.

Он бросил взгляд на Джима. Лицо его покраснело, хотя и не настолько, чтобы можно было паниковать. Но, определенно, за этим скрывалась какая-то проблема. Ведомый инстинктами врача, выработанными годами тренировок и практики, Леонард привстал и наклонился над столом, собираясь положить руку на лоб друга.

И в результате получил не то чтобы вздрагивание, но поспешное стратегическое отступление. Джим быстро отодвинулся вместе со стулом, продолжая смотреть на Леонарда все с тем же нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Джим? – медленно спросил Леонард, тоном вроде «я врач, скажи, что за хрень с тобой происходит» с примесью «я твой друг, скажи, что за хрень с тобой происходит». Он собирался добавить еще что-нибудь эффектное, когда за нос дернуло собственное чутье. Знакомый запах феромонов, общий для всех омег и одновременно уникальный у каждого человека, донесся до него от единственного постороннего, находящегося в непосредственной близости.

Первой была чисто инстинктивная реакция: всплеск желания, пугающий своей силой, который Леонард подавил на удивление безжалостно. Он смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза и на мгновение онемев, как Джим быстро, но спокойно забирает свой падд и сует в рюкзак.

– Я должен идти, Боунс.

Леонард тут же снова обрел способность говорить:

– Джим…

– Извини, чувак. Важные дела.

– Например?

– Например, не учеба.

Конечно, Леонард понимал, что тот имеет в виду. Джим Кирк делал то, что делал бы любой омега, когда наступала течка. Он отправлялся трахаться. Примитивная часть сознания альфы-Леонарда зарычала на другую, цивилизованную и современную , напоминавшую, что он не имел права голоса в том, с кем и чем заниматься Джиму.

Джим одарил его последней примирительной, более-менее искренней улыбкой и быстро зашагал к выходу, по пути доедая содержимое подноса.

Леонард моргнул и покачал головой, пытаясь избавиться от нахлынувшего чувства собственничества, охватившего его со страшной силой.

Так. Омега.

Он вздохнул и бросил падд на стол, переставая делать вид, что учит, хотя бы для самого себя. Разумеется, самый нетипичный омега, которого он когда-либо видел. С другой стороны, Джим не совершал ничего откровенно нетипичного. За все шесть месяцев Леонард так и не получал доказательств, что Джим относится к определенному подвиду. Он никогда не заставлял альфу-Леонарда чувствовать в нем соперника, равно как и считать себя доступным. Хотя даже мертвый признал бы, что Джим был бы необыкновенно привлекателен в подобной роли. Несмотря на это, Леонард избрал линию поведения и вел себя в соответствии с тем, что Джим – бета, хотя и ужасный экстраверт. Но он всегда понимал, что его предположение оставалось всего лишь предположением.

Конечно, достаточно легко он мог узнать правду. У него был доступ к личному делу Джима как у медика Звездного Флота. Но сделать это – означало кардинально нарушить медицинскую этику. И несмотря на высказывание инструктора Леонарда о полном отсутствии у того культурной восприимчивости, с этикой у него все было в порядке, спасибо.

Еще более угрюмо, чем раньше, Леонард опустил глаза на свои заметки, пытаясь восстановить потерянное равновесие. Эхо феромонов еще касалось его органов чувств, напоминая о поспешном уходе Джима и причинах этого ухода. Что он сейчас делал? Трахался с незнакомцем, которого подцепил в баре? Или ему хватило первого согласного на то встречного?

Интересно, знаком ли с ним Леонард?

Он не стал скрывать вновь появившееся раздражение. Рычащее чувство ревности вернулось, и на этот раз уже не получалось списать все на витавшие вокруг феромоны.

###  **Глава 10**

Джим знал собственное тело. Было бы трудно не знать, учитывая, что умение предсказывать цикл въедалось в сознание большинства омег с их первой течкой. После восемнадцатилетия цикл редко мог застать их врасплох.

Поэтому, когда он осознал свою ошибку, то долго ругал себя, изобретательно подбирая синонимы к слову «идиот». Конечно, его течка пришла раньше. Он достаточно долго общался и часто находился в одном помещении с гребаным альфой. Не то чтобы он собирался прекращать общение с Боунсом из-за такой мелочи. Неужели Джима не пугало осознание того дерьма, что лезло из него наружу? И когда он успел превратиться в настолько жалкого ублюдка?

И теперь Боунс знал. Взгляд, который тот бросил на него, когда Джим панически сваливал, не требовал доказательств. Блядь.

Джима колбасило настолько сильно, что сейчас он едва был в состоянии отсчитать нужную дозу суппрессантов. Вспомнив о вежливости, он успел попросить соседа по комнате, чтобы тот свалил к вечеру. Сосед, тихий второкурсник-бета из научной группы, просто с традиционной жалостью взглянул на него, почти напрашиваясь, по мнению Джима, на удар в зубы. Затем он спокойно забрал падд и вышел.

Джим, не запивая, проглотил таблетки и упал на кровать, нащупывая рукой между ног свой болезненный стояк. Чувствуя отчаяние, он даже не стал раздеваться, просто спихнул брюки с трусами вниз, чего было вполне достаточно для того, что он собирался сделать. На этот раз он принял суппрессанты слишком поздно. Так что следующие полчаса могли стать лучшими за день, пока таблетки не стали потихоньку гасить желание и бритвенно-острое чувство пустоты. Ощущение только собственной руки заставляло его внутреннего омегу протестовать, что нет, нет, нет, это не то, чего он хотел! Но его бы поимели, если бы он дал своему телу волю. Поимели во всех смыслах этого слова. Поставили бы на колени, и хуже всего было то, что сейчас он хотел этого.

Боги, вот почему он ненавидел быть омегой. Гребаное порабощение сознания гормонами и феромонами. Его тело жаждало ощутить на себе чьи-нибудь руки прямо сейчас. Даже чертово предательство Гэри столько лет назад выглядело совершенно другим сквозь временное помутнение охваченного желанием тела. Если бы тот оказался перед ним прямо сейчас, встал ли бы Джим на колени так, словно ничего не случилось?

Джим зарычал, слишком сильно сжимая член, наказывая таким образом тело за неподчинение. Он отбросил мысли о Гэри прочь. Вместо этого он стал перебирать безликие объекты фантазии, чередуя образы мягкой податливости женской плоти и твердых мужских мышц. Последних было гораздо больше, говоря честно. Однажды ему сказали, что он любит члены, как настоящая шлюха. И, пожалуй, из того, что говорил Гэри за те два года, это единственное, что не было полной чушью.

Оргазм был неуловим, как и всегда, когда он пытался обойтись собственной рукой. Тело Джима упорно отказывалось удовлетворяться общими фантазиями и одинокой мастурбацией в качестве замены реального наслаждения. Он чередовал силу, мягкие поглаживания и решительные щипки, но толку было мало. Джим издал непристойный всхлип и уткнулся в подушку. Он собирался перебрать в мыслях все фантазии пяти последних лет в надежде, что хоть одна из них поможет положить конец этой пытке.

Но мозг Джима Кирка, бывший тем еще противоречивым ублюдком под стать хозяину, подкинул еще один вариант, на котором пришлось остановиться подробнее. Когда Джим удивленно выдохнул, то звук гораздо больше напоминал бессмысленный стон. Безликие формы и фигуры вдруг слились в некий знакомый образ. И это было то, что нужно. Джим лежал в смятой, влажной от пота постели и дрочил на своего лучшего друга. Член был в восторге, а центры удовольствия в его мозгу грозили вот-вот взорваться.

Джим представил, как сильное тело прижимается к нему сзади, твердый член упирается в задницу, возбуждая сильнее. Он представлял себе, как голос (блядь, чертов боженька, о этот голос!) командует, где и как именно себя касаться, делая подчинение пронзительно сладким. Боги, он встал бы на колени совершенно добровольно только из-за этого голоса. Руки Джима двигались так, как того требовала его фантазия, а в голове у пело восторженное «наконец, наконец!..». Он кончил внезапно и тихо; оргазм был настолько ярким, что голос в его голове заткнулся. Теплая и влажная струя спермы брызнула в руку и осталась на брюках, все еще спущенных до бедер.

Он напоследок сжал член еще раз, пусть это и было уже слишком и почти болезненно. Но желание наказать себя не исчезло. После оргазма образы, которые он себе представлял, развеялись, оставив лежать в пустой кровати со следами спермы на одежде. И с чувством полного одиночества, которое всегда накатывало на него в такие моменты.

Вторая и третья волны были легче. Ощущения были притуплены, возбуждение спадало. Но даже через мутную дымку суппрессантов тело Джима знало, чего хочет. Оно хотело широких плеч, сильных рук, твердого члена и того неповторимого южного акцента, который, казалось, захватил одновременно его сердце и член. И предательское тело пыталось убедить ум, что тот хочет того же самого.

Джим Кирк прекрасно знал собственное тело. Но его тело ни хрена не знало о Джиме Кирке.

###  **Глава 11**

Маккой Л. Г. Кирку Дж. Т.: Где ты шляешься, сволочь?

Леонард отправил короткое сообщение, ощущая раздражение, смешанное с неприятным предчувствием. Джим был не тем человеком, который пропускал занятия. Несмотря на то, что со стороны он казался самовлюбленным похотливым идиотом, к учебе он относился крайне серьезно.

Ладно, возможно, испуг Леонард частично был связан с тем, что на пилотировании сегодня ему грозило справляться одному. Приземленная болтовня Джима, как правило, помогала ему отвлечься от переживаний и общего недовольства сокурсниками в целом. Большинство юнцов с курса считали его седой древностью старины, несмотря на то, что едва ли он был старше их больше, чем на десяток лет. Он рассеянно прошел по классу и уселся в стороне от всех. Слава богу, сегодня инструктор не загнал их в класс с симуляторами.

Сегодняшнее расписание наличием кучи тестов мешало Леонарду разобраться с причиной отсутствия Джима. И с чего он так волновался? Джим давно уже взрослый, а не ребенок, не способный позаботиться о себе. Он достаточно латал его после потасовок в барах, чтобы знать, что Джим мог за себя постоять.

И именно в этом была основная причина. Джим Кирк, словно магнит, притягивал неприятности, даже когда он не собирался нарываться на приключения. И Леонард просто не мог выкинуть из головы необычное выражение лица Джима. Этот на доли секунды промелькнувший панический взгляд широко распахнутых глаз, когда Леонард не сделал ничего – всего лишь нагнулся к нему над столом.

Вот почему он оказался перед дверью комнаты Джима, когда занятия закончились – отупляюще-нудная лабораторная работа состояла из того дерьма, что он выучил еще годы назад. Леонард держал руку на кнопке звонка, а голос в его голове убеждал, что он просто настырный параноик. Досадно, но голос был крайне похож на голос его бывшей жены.

Он решительно заглушил в себе внутреннего критика и все-таки ткнул в кнопку на панели. Подождав чуть-чуть, позвонил еще раз. Потом, плюнув, просто зажал ее, пока панель не ответила хриплым полусонным голосом:

– Отъебись.

Да, приветствие было лаконичным. Но Леонарду не понравился вялый голос Джима:

– Не сегодня, парень.

– Боунс?

– Кто еще придет позаботиться о твоей жалкой заднице?

– О ней не нужно заботиться, – раздраженно ответила панель.

– Это мне решать. Теперь впусти меня, или я введу медицинский код доступа.

Леонард прождал еще несколько долгих секунд. Он на самом деле был голов воплотить в жизнь свою угрозу, но дверь наконец открылась.

Леонард прошел через учебную зону прямиком в спальню. В приглушенном свете он увидел сидящую на краю кровати фигуру. Опущенные плечи Джима ясно говорили о его усталости, несмотря на то, что до прихода Леонарда тот явно спал.

– Тяжелая ночка, малыш? – пытаясь уловить настроение Джима, он осторожно подошел ближе.

Казалось, Джим дрожал, несмотря на выступивший на лице пот, одежду и жару в комнате.

– Я в порядке, – вот и все, что тот ответил.

– В порядке, он говорит, – пробормотал себе под нос Леонард. – Свет на шестьдесят процентов, – скомандовал он, колеблясь между беспокойством и неприкрытым разочарованием. Он был не в настроении играть в игры. Леонард и так провел целый день, беспокоясь о ком-то, кто явно не хотел помощи, окруженный вопросами, которые не стоили его беспокойств.

Однако когда он увидел бледного Джима и его увеличенные гланды, пришлось признать, что повод для волнения все-таки есть.

Леонард быстро достал свой неизменный медицинский трикодер, заметив, как Джим вздрогнул, увидев, что прибор оказался направлен на него.

– Оставь меня в покое, Боунс, – медленно произнес Джим тоном, не сулившим ничего хорошего.

Леонард проигнорировал его, сосредоточившись на анализе потока данных. Жизненно важные показатели были на нижней границе нормы. Мозговая активность – на верхней, по-видимому, пытаясь компенсировать впавшую в буйство сверхактивную эндокринную систему.

Он выключил трикодер и решительно убрал его:

– Тебе нужно в лазарет, Джим. Твои показатели зашкаливают.

– Я никуда не пойду, – еще более сдержанно, чем раньше, проговорил тот.

– У меня нет времени на это дерьмо, – Леонард подобрал и бросил на кровать кроссовки. – Ты идешь добровольно, или я вызываю санитаров, и они тащат тебя силком.

Выражение лица Джима сменилось на униженно-мятежное, а в голосе наконец-то проступил гнев.

– Мне не нужна твоя помощь, – отрезал он.

– Какого хрена? – прорычал Леонард. – Когда тебе надирают задницу в баре, то я незаменим, а сейчас недостаточно хорош для того, чтобы просто узнать, что за херня с тобой творится?

– Потому что я, блядь, знаю, что за херня, и что с этим ничего никто не сделает! – выкрикнул Джим и вздрогнул от собственной громкости.

– И что же с тобой не так, раз ты знаешь? – О чем он? Леонард чувствовал, как страх охватывает его.

Видимо, это отразилось у него на лице. Джим покачал головой, смело встречая взгляд Леонарда, гнев, видимо, вытянул из него последние силы:

– Такое бывает. Завтра я буду в порядке.

– «Такое бывает»? – недоверчиво переспросил Леонард. – Джим, таких показателей, как у тебя, просто так быть не может!

Он подавил в себе желание снова достать трикодер в поиске решения.

– У меня – бывает, – вздохнул Джим. – Я не потащусь из-за этого к медикам, так что тебе придется либо смириться, либо все-таки вызывать подмогу. – Он закрыл рот и всем своим видом дал понять, что разговор окончен.

Леонард нахмурился, на полном серьезе рассматривая второй вариант. Показатели Джима были не критическими, но чертовски ненормальными для кого угодно. Маккой понимал, что исполни он свое обещание – и это разрушит их дружбу, не говоря уже о том, что Джим после этого заупрямится еще больше. Блядь. Вот почему Леонард так долго избегал близких отношений. Они всегда приносили гребаную кучу проблем.

Леонард тяжело сел на соседнюю койку.

– Имей совесть, Джим. Я не могу оставить тебя здесь в таком состоянии. Я доктор, черт подери. И я твой друг.

Джим устало вздохнул.

– Я знаю, Боунс. И я не говорил бы так, если бы было что-то серьезное. Такое случается каждый раз.

Каждый раз? Леонард еще раз оглядел Джима. Каждый месяц?

Лицо Джима скривилось. Звук, который он издал, был чем-то средним между ворчанием и согласием.

– У тебя каждый раз так во время течки?

Гримаса сменилась хмурым взглядом:

– Почему бы тебе не перестать лезть в мою личную жизнь, а, Боунс?

Леонард закатил глаза и состроил свое фирменное «сначала-блядь-вырасти» выражение.

– Не будь ребенком, – сказал он другу. Лицо Джима снова потемнело.

– Я чувствую себя дерьмово, тебе осталось только снова ткнуть в меня трикодером, направить лампу в лицо, начать угрожать и называть имена. Ты выполнил свой врачебный долг, теперь отъебись и дай мне поспать. – И Джим неуклюже улегся обратно в постель, демонстративно отвернулся к стене и натянул на голову одеяло. Кроссовки, что Леонард бросил на кровать, скатились на пол, не удостоенные даже каплей внимания.

Леонард продолжал рассматривать его, не реагируя на устроенный Кирком спектакль. Он решил не сворачивать на полпути и потому предупредил:

– Я зайду завтра перед занятиями проверить тебя. Если твои показания, черт подери, не изменятся, то ты продолжишь возмущаться уже в лазарете.

Единственной реакцией, которую он получил за все свои старания, был легкий шум и полное исчезновение головы Джима под одеялом.

Леонард позволил себе достать трикодер, только выйдя в коридор. Гормональный уровень зашкаливал. Вегетативная дисфункция, депрессия. Показатели всколыхнули в его сознании какие-то смутные ассоциации с чем-то, о чем он слышал чертовы годы назад, но ни разу не видел на практике.

От Джима Леонард направился к лаборатории, все еще продолжая раздумывать над этой проблемой. Но у него было с кем проконсультироваться.

***

Леонард Маккой никогда не разбирал сложные случаи в одиночку. Его экс-жена в последние годы предпочитала называть это тупостью. Сам же Леонард считал это всего лишь дотошностью. Тот факт, что речь шла о здоровье Джима, поднимал вопрос несколько выше того уровня, когда бы он мог оставаться равнодушным.

Доктор Фальман, в свою очередь, проверила показания трикодера с видом ученого, обнаружившего нечто крайне интересное и привлекательное для исследования. Что в значительной степени было правдой. Являясь стипендиатом, специализирующимся на трех человеческих подвидах, она была самым подходящим человеком, кому можно было показать результаты сканирования. Область ее исследований лежала в сфере изучения связей трех подгрупп в относительной изоляции в течение глубоких космических миссий, и Леонард был уверен, что именно она сможет ему чему-то помочь.

Он просто не рассчитывал, что поймет так много. Другой медик практически капала слюнями на данные и не стеснялась в просьбах разрешить использовать их в ее личных исследованиях. Леонард, несколько раз почти шокированный ее откровениями, довольно демонстративно отказался от сотрудничества. Он вышел, оставив в лаборатории онемевшую от возмущения женщину. К тому моменту, как он оказался перед общежитием Джима второй раз за день, равнодушие сменилось на искренний гнев и одновременно на растущее чувство страха из-за слов, которые определенно все изменят.

Он надеялся, что Джиму уже стало лучше. Если же нет, то к черту этику, запрещавшую ему убивать больного человека.

###  **Глава 12**

Когда звонок прозвенел во второй раз за день, Джим уже знал. Несмотря на пси-рейтинг, находящийся практически в заднице, он просто знал, что облажался.

Донесшийся сквозь дверь размеренный жесткий голос Боунса только подтвердил это.

Нет, Джим должен быть догадаться еще с того момента, как Боунс достал трикодер и направил на него, что это когда-нибудь произойдет. Это должно было произойти уже тогда, когда они стали лучшими друзьями. Боунс ни в коем случае не был глупым или недогадливым человеком. Любой, поговорив с ним о его сфере деятельности, понял бы, что тот был блестящим доктором. Достаточно было сложить эти два факта вместе, чтобы понять, в какой глубокой заднице оказался Джим. Вероятно, он выдавал желаемое за действительное, но он надеялся, что сможет скрывать происходящее вечно.

Джим тяжело поднялся с кровати, его тело заныло, протестуя против малейшего движения, а в голове поплыло, как только он принял вертикальное положение. Но он не собирался ругаться, лежа в постели, не в таком дерьмовом состоянии. Он выпрямился, автоматически натянул на себя мерзкие серые штаны и приготовился встретить у дверей, открывшихся по его команде, наступающий шторм. Пустое лицо Боунса и трикодер, который тот сжимал в руках, предвещали бурю гораздо отчетливее, чем любые гримасы.

– Собираешься объясниться? – тоном под стать своему выражению лица спросил Боунс.

Джим прикинул, как можно разрядить напряжение, переведя все в шутку, но потом решил, что не стоит. Это было бы крайне рискованно.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь меня, Боунс? Похоже, у тебя уже есть всему объяснение. Иначе бы тебя здесь не было. Снова. – Джим прошел в гостиную и с трудом опустился в кресло. Неудивительно, что Боунс остался стоять посреди небольшой комнаты, всем своим видом излучая напряжение. Боги. Это был такой пиздец.

– Я жду твоего, – он выделил последнее слово, – гребаного объяснения, – явно еле сдерживаясь, медленно проговорил Боунс.

Джим устало вздохнул. Он не был к этому готов. Дай ему сто лет – и готов он все равно не будет.

– Что ты хочешь услышать, Боунс?

Тот наконец изменил выражение лица и теперь стоял, нахмурившись:

– Я хочу услышать, что ты ничего с собой не делал.

Джим подавил желание поморщиться, глядя на лицо друга. Он не хотел начинать злобное противостояние, которое, как он был уверен, уже неизбежно. Он мог бы смириться с этим. Но не мог смириться с тем, что Боунс смотрит на него так, словно Джим его предал. Он пожал плечами, зная, как легкомысленно со стороны это выглядит.

Понимая ответ, Боунс потемнел лицом:

– Ебаные подавители гормонов, Джим?

Тот еще раз пожал плечами:

– Суппрессанты, – подтвердил он, и в его голосе почти звучал вызов.

– Как долго?

– Около пяти лет, – Джим не стал врать. Не было смысла.

– Пять лет? Ты хоть понимаешь, что за это время таблетки могли сделать с тобой? – шокировано глядя на него, недоверчиво задал вопрос Маккой.

– Да, я читал инструкцию, Боунс, – Джим подавил желание закатить глаза.

– Ты с ума сошел? Я точно знаю, ты не дурак, Джим. – Доктор вернул себе непроницаемое выражение лица.

– Спасибо за хоть каплю доверия.

– Заткнись, – велел ему Боунс, полностью переключаясь в режим «я-на-работе». – Интоксикация, бесплодие, вегетативная дисфункция – и это еще самый лучший вариант развития событий. В худшем – гормональный сбой, который может убить тебя! Так что скажи мне, Джим, ради чего вся эта херня?

– Это сложно.

– Тогда упрости специально для меня!

Стремление спрятаться от чужого взгляда было непреодолимым. Но Джим упрямился, отказываясь отступить. Ему хотелось врезать другу, потому что какого хуя тот хотел это знать? Боунс никогда ни перед кем не вставал на колени. И, стоя так, не ожидал со страхом пинка. Это не его ежемесячно предавало собственное тело. Он был чертовым альфой.

Джим покачал головой:

– Ты просто не поймешь, – слова звучали гораздо обиднее, чем казалось, когда он их подбирал. По лицу Маккоя он понял, что того зацепило.

– Ну, блядь, теперь я точно хочу услышать объяснения, – проворчал Боунс, раздраженный попытками Джима закрыть тему.

Да, они и в самом деле хорошо дружили, раз Джим все еще не послал его заниматься своими собственными гребаными делами. Вместо этого он попытался сформулировать хоть какое-то объяснение, которое успокоило бы друга, но не раскрывало его истиных причин. Он провел годы, возводя стену вокруг воспоминаний о своем восемнадцатилетии, вокруг собственной уязвимости и наивности. И Боунс с легкостью ее разрушил.

Джим выдохнул, глядя куда-то в сторону. Стыдно, но он не мог смотреть Боунсу в глаза и при этом говорить.

– Мне было шестнадцать, когда выяснилось, что я омега. И не то чтобы кто-то хотел меня тогда поддержать. Дела шли совсем хреново. Я облажался. – Он невесело фыркнул. – Я капитально облажался. Думал, что лучше игнорировать проблему. В восемнадцать я совершенно не думал о будущем.

– Но сейчас тебе двадцать два. И ты все еще не ответил, зачем подавлял собственную природу, не считаясь с возможным риском? Я имею в виду твою жизнь, Джим. – Маккой явно понял, что Джим недоговаривает, и то, как он из-за этого хмурился, сбивало с толку. Боунс пристально смотрел на него, и Джиму казалось, будто тот видит его насквозь, со всеми постыдными секретами и тайнами, спрятанными глубоко-глубоко.

– Что могло произойти настолько плохого, что оправдывало бы пять лет суппрессантов и страданий? – прямо спросил его Боунс. – Что случилось?

Что могло случиться плохого? Абсурдность вопроса, да и вообще всей ситуации, повергла Джима в шок, и он не смог сдержать нервное хихиканье. Это был горький смех с нарастающими истерическими нотами. Это был реальный перебор, Боунс его дожал. Яркие образы последних пяти лет всплыли в его сознании. Стыд и гнев накатили, словно гребаное цунами.

Закусив губу, он с трудом проговорил:

– Я уже сказал, что случилось.

Боунс мгновенно заметил, как изменилось поведение Джима. И быстро сориентировался, надо отдать ему должное.

– Успокойся, Джим, – проговорил он тоном, которым, вероятно, успокаивал своих более истеричных пациентов. Очень раздражающим тоном.

– На хуй успокаиваться. Ты приперся сюда и осуждаешь мой выбор, но это мой собственный, блядь, выбор, – прошипел Джим.

– Я твой друг, черт возьми! И был бы крайне дерьмовым другом и, тем более, дерьмовым доктором, если бы позволил тебе продолжать гробить себя! – твердо отрезал Боунс.

– Может, ты и друг, но уж точно не хозяин! Это моя собственная жизнь, и я ею распоряжаюсь! Возвращайтесь к своим пациентам, доктор, – последнее слово он произнес как ругательство.

– Ну тогда прошу извинить, что беспокоюсь о том, что за херня с тобой творится, – проворчал Боунс.

В этом и была проблема, не так ли? Никто не беспокоился о нем настолько, чтобы попытаться пробить все барьеры, что создал Джим. Он сам ухватился за предложение дружбы от Боунса месяцы назад, но у всего есть своя цена. И если сегодня он потеряет эту дружбу, ценой ее станет полное разоблачение.

Да и хер с ним.

– Спасибо за заботу, – пренебрежительно ответил он.

– Черт подери. Джим…

– Уже поздно, я устал, – отрезал он, с трудом отрываясь от кресла. – Ты знаешь, где дверь.

Он прошел мимо Боунса, продолжавшего смотреть на него с тревогой, смешанной с раздражением.

– Джим…

Остаток фразы прозвучал уже за закрывшейся дверью спальни. Секунду подумав, Джим заблокировал ее. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что Боунс пойдет за ним. Обоим был очевиден оскорбительный подтекст его быстрого ухода. Боунс уйдет. Он исчезнет из жизни Джима, но следующие три года на занятиях или на территории Академии будет постоянно попадать в его поле зрения, и они демонстративно перестанут упоминать, что когда-либо были друзьями.

Джим прислушивался, глядя на кровать, где вчерашней ночью дрочил на человека, находившегося сейчас в соседней комнате. Он ждал, когда захлопнется входная дверь и тяжелых шагов перед этим. Разумеется, через нескольких мгновений он их услышал.

Он шагнул к кровати и рухнул на нее. Ему все еще было хреново, голова гудела так, словно он сейчас сдохнет, а в груди была тяжесть, которой он не чувствовал еще час назад. Джим сжался в комок, слушая, как воюют внутри него два голоса. Первый, голос свежеприобретенного стыда, сражался против второго, утверждавшего, что только что он упустил как песок сквозь пальцы что-то невообразимо редкое и драгоценное.

###  **Глава 13**

Нелегко было уснуть Леонарду этой ночью. Он все не мог совладать с бушующими эмоциями.

Беспокойство в нем сражалось с раздражением, и ни одно не могло победить. Джим отверг заботу Леонарда, причем сделал это грубо, не прислушиваясь к голосу разума. Проклятье, он мог убить себя этими таблетками!

Леонард позволил себе на мгновение представить это – вышло так больно, словно ему вонзили в сердце нож. Да, действительно, это был тот самый проигрышный сценарий. Существовало много других, неприятных, но не смертельных вариантов. Но физиология Джима Кирка, как знал Леонард из собственного опыта, часто вела себя по худшему из них. Не говоря уже о том, что пессимистичный ум Леонарда первым делом рассматривал наиболее плачевный путь развития событий.

Что было бы, если бы ему позвонили, сообщать это? Или он был бы рядом, когда это случилось? Проснулся бы однажды и узнал, что человека, который был краеугольным камнем его жизни, больше не было в живых? Леонард видел много смертей и как врач, и как человек: и пациентов, и близких. Он сражался с этим не потому, что так сложилась его жизнь, но потому, что это было его частью, иначе он не был бы собой. Но мысль о том, что подобное может случиться и с Джимом, который пил с Леонардом, жаловался ему и учился с ним, который время от времени обращался к Леонарду с таким выражением лица, что внутренности скручивались узлом от волнения? Мысль о том, что Джиму больно, что Джим умирает? Эта мысль заставила Леонарда похолодеть так, словно ледяная вода потекла по его венам.

Ум Леонарда начал просчитывать варианты еще тогда, когда сидел в своей комнате за столом, держа в руках стакан бурбона, и продолжил после, когда уже лежал в кровати. Естественно, он был не очень хорошим тактиком по сравнению с Джимом, но зато у него было предостаточно мотивации. Решение пришло достаточно быстро, но остаток ночи был потрачен на просчет различных сценариев и их вероятных результатов. Скорее всего, Джим потом его возненавидит, но хотя бы останется жив и сможет ненавидеть.

Если их дружба – это та цена, которую он должен заплатить за жизнь Джима, то пусть так и будет.

###  **Глава 14**

Джим не обманывал Боунса, стараясь успокоить, когда говорил, что к утру ему станет легче. Не на сто процентов, конечно, но достаточно, чтобы пойти на занятия и понимать, о чем там говорят. Он проснулся рано, пропустил традиционную утреннюю пробежку ради долгого горячего душа, сумевшего прогнать последние болезненные ощущения из мышц.

Он плохо спал, вспоминая и переигрывая в голове свой последний разговор с Боунсом, подбирая различные аргументы. Обычно он не был склонен к самобичеванию, так как не видел в этом пользы, но сейчас казалось, что он мог справиться с этим лучше. Боунс старался ему помочь, пусть и в своей обычной манере. И он не был виноват, что наткнулся на то дерьмо, которое Джим в течение многих лет старался похоронить.

Но почему тот просто не мог оставить его одного? Джим жил на таблетках уже пять лет, и за это время не случилось ничего страшного, хотя отходняк становился все более и более мучительным. Вглядываясь в свое отражение, он вспомнил испуганный взгляд Боунса. Выражение лица друга менялось с беспокойства и замешательства на раздражение и в конце концов превратилось в пустую маску, не поддающуюся определению. Это безразличие напоминало ему нечто знакомое, и от этого Джима брала резкая оторопь.

И почему бы Боунсу не отойти в сторону после того, как именно Джим отвечал ему? Но что еще такого мог сделать Джим, чтобы скрыть свои постыдные секреты?

Джим сплюнул в раковину зубную пасту и сполоснул рот. Затем перевел взгляд на свое отражение и нахмурился. Он все еще был бледен, а лицо казалось посмертной маской. Под глазами лежали глубокие тени. Случайный свидетель списал бы это на простое переутомление. Только Джим знал, что причина была иной. Ну, теперь еще знал и Боунс. С которым Джим, вероятнее всего, даже не заговорит после вчерашнего своего выступления.

Джим выругался себе под нос.

Он прошел в спальню за униформой, мысленно благодаря своего соседа за привычку проводить утренние и вечерние часы за научными исследованиями. Джим был еще полуодет, когда запищал дверной звонок.

Он прошел в гостиную, натянув майку еще до того, как захлопнуть за собой дверь спальни.

– Входите.

Джим понадеялся, что ему удалось скрыть удивление, когда дверь открылась, явив человека, которого, он был уверен, больше не увидит на пороге своего дома в обозримом будущем. Привычно сдвинув брови, Боунс шагнул в комнату. Джим почувствовал, как пристальный взгляд прошелся по его фигуре.

– Боунс, – Джим не смог скрыть удивление, прозвучавшее голосе.

– Я же говорил, что зайду. Та хрень, что ты принимаешь, отравила твою память тоже?

Боунс говорил такое, да? Ну, разве что в промежутке между приступами ворчания и их перебранкой.

– Просто я удивлен, что ты и в самом деле пришел, – ответил Джим.

– После того, как ты велел мне отъебаться, ты имеешь в виду? – невыразительным тоном уточнил Боунс.

– Да, – Джим пожал плечами и подавил желание поморщиться, вызванное слишком грубой, хотя и правдивой формулировкой.

– Ну, это не светский визит, – выуживая трикодер, грубовато ответил Боунс. – Я сказал, что приду, чтобы проверить тебя. И если тебе не стало чертовски лучше, то я просто отволоку тебя в лазарет. – Он ткнул в него прибором, все еще считая себя, по-видимому, другом Джима. Или, если нет, то хотя бы выполняя свое обязательство.

Джим прикусил язык, обрывая резкую рефлекторную отповедь, дожидаясь, пока трикодер не считает с его тела все необходимые данные. Боунс, подняв бровь, стал изучать полученные цифры. Угрюмое выражение лица, такое типичное для него, при других обстоятельствах вызвало бы у Джима улыбку.

– Лучше, – с интересом и удивлением признал Боунс. – Жизненные показатели нормализовались, уровень гормонов все еще высок, но, по крайней мере, на верхней границе нормы.

– А раньше? – Джим не смог сдержать любопытства.

Боунс взглянул на него:

– А раньше – зашкаливали.

– Упс.

– «Упс»? – поморщившись, переспросил Боунс. – Просто «упс»?

Ухмыльнувшись, Джим только усугубил ситуацию, ответив:

– А чего ты ждал? Что я затанцую от радости?

– Может, я хотел, чтобы ты перестал рисковать своим здоровьем, воюя с собственной природой?

– Удачи с этим, чувак. А мне нужно идти на занятия. Не хочу опоздать на очередную захватывающую лекцию по истории первого контакта, – он, усмехаясь, потянулся за кителем, висевшим на спинке кресла. Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, несмотря на то, что Боунс, стоя неподалеку, посторонился, давая ему отойти. Все утро Джима мучили мелодраматичные переживания, в которых он был уверен, что потерял единственного настоящего друга за всю его жизнь. И теперь Боунс был здесь, утверждая, что ему насрать, но принимая как должное гребаные жалобы Джима, как он ранее делал все эти дни. Предотвратил катастрофу. Джим уже почти миновал Боунса, когда тот удержал его за локоть.

– А сейчас задержись на минуту, Джим, – твердым голосом, удерживая на лице не просто суровое, но действительно мрачное выражение, проговорил он. Все возможные возражения, которые успел приготовить Джим, пропали при виде этой гримасы. Тот продолжил:

– Ты собираешься перестать принимать подавители гормонов?

Джим попытался вырвать руку, но обнаружил, что захват был столь же тяжелым, как и выражение лица.

– Что, блядь, Боунс? Я думал, мы уже обсудили это! – Джим постарался не повторять ошибок прошлой ночи, пытаясь сохранить ровный тон, но будь он проклят, если Боунс не читал по его лицу все то, что его никак не касалось. – Я продолжаю пить их, ты не одобряешь. Выпусти меня, Боунс.

– Я тебе не позволю, – почти печально глядя на него, продолжил Боунс. – Ты остановишься сам, или тебя заставят остановиться в медицинском отделе.

Потребовалось целое мгновение, чтобы Джим осознал, что ему угрожает тот, кого он считал лучшим другом. Он со всей силы выдернул руку.

– Что, блядь? – сердито переспросил он. – Ты угрожаешь мне?

– Еще нет. И не стану. Если ты остановишься.

– Иди на хуй, Боунс! – обида и ощущение предательства ощутимо сказались на интонации и формулировке ответа. – Суппрессанты законны. Ты ничего не поделаешь с этой херней, так что просто пропусти!

– Девятая часть сорок шестого раздела правил Академии гласит, что «медицинским отделом любой кадет может быть признан не годным к несению службы на срок, устанавливаемый врачом индивидуально, либо до устранения состояния, повлекшего отстранение».

– Ты – из всех людей – именно ты цитируешь мне наизусть правила? – абсурдность ситуации была такова, что он рассмеялся бы, не будь ему столь больно от предательства.

Боунс поднес трикодер к лицу Джима:

– Это твои показатели прошлой ночью. В следующий раз они будут еще хуже. И будут ухудшаться с каждым разом после применения этих чертовых таблеток, последствия будут все более серьезными. В конце концов, истощение станет таким, что ты не сможешь обслужить себя. Ну и в какой-то момент они убьют тебя.

Джим, раздраженный и все еще переживающий его предательство, уставился на Боунса поверх трикодера.

Боунс опустил прибор:

– Пока я не знаю, что с тобой творится. Потому что ты не говоришь мне. Я не знаю, что заставляет тебя не испытывать сомнений при выборе, жить или умереть. Но иди на хуй, Джим, я это сделаю. Так что можешь хамить мне, ненавидеть и пытаться уйти из комнаты, но не совершай ошибку, думая, что я говорю несерьезно.

Гримасы Боунса и тона его голоса было достаточно, чтобы Джим вдруг ощутил непрошенное сочувствие к человеку, в этот момент стоявшему в его комнате и пытавшемуся его шантажировать.

– О, это сраное благородство, – Джим почти ненавидел себя за то, что после проникновенной речи друга гнев, который он испытывал, почти исчез. Он с отчаянием представил себе жизнь, управляемую природными инстинктами, без действия подавителей гормонов. Представил, как встает на колени перед посторонними или, еще хуже, перед друзьями, которые все равно в конце концов предадут. И его опять заполнил бессильный гнев.

Джим прошел в комнату, собираясь достать из тумбочки флакончик, содержащий то, что спасало его последние пять лет. Затем прошел обратно в гостиную, стараясь идти прямо и не обращать внимания на боль в спине. Сохраняя беззаботный вид, он бросил таблетки Боунсу. Но его следующая фраза звучала абсолютно иначе:

– Отлично. Подавись ими. А теперь убирайся.

Еще несколько секунд Боунс стоял, не двигаясь. Стоял и смотрел на Джима грустными глазами, в которых плескались понимание и смирение.

Джиму хотелось заорать на него. «Прекрати смотреть на меня так! Прекрати смотреть на меня, как будто я тебя предал! Это ты предал меня». Их дружба… Их отношения… Они были тем, что объединяло их, но сегодня все закончилось.

Потому что как они могли продолжать вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось, после того, как Боунс воткнул ему нож в спину, пригрозив раскрытием секрета? И Джим…

Блядь. Джим просто защищал себя.

Джим продолжал смотреть, когда Боунс наконец покорно повернулся и вышел за дверь. Мягкое шипение закрывающейся створки словно поставило точку.

Джим рухнул в кресло, силы вдруг мгновенно покинули его, словно по волшебству, оставив за собой пустоту. Он не смог бы сказать потом, сколько просидел там, пока его не выдернул из ступора звук входящего сообщения на падд. Ожидая увидеть напоминание о лекции, он открыл его, но это было оповещение из учебного управления, гласящее, что им успешно получена справка о его вчерашнем отсутствии. Прилагалась копия, в которой перечислялось несколько незначительных популярных заболеваний, а внизу стояла подпись некоего Леонарда Г. Маккоя, доктора медицинских наук.

Джим прекрасно осознал всю иронию судьбы, сумевшей на нем сегодня хорошенько отыграться.

###  **Глава 15**

Усиленно выпихивая Боунса из своей комнаты в общежитии и из своей жизни, он не представлял, на что она будет похожа, когда изо дня в день ты можешь видеть человека, но не можешь говорить с ним, вместе обедать, учиться, пить или, так или иначе, просто быть с ним. Делать что-то большее, чем просто находиться в одном помещении и игнорировать друг друга.

На территории Академии находилось несколько тысяч человек, но Боунс, казалось, был повсюду. Вне учебы они двигались одинаковыми маршрутами; они настолько привыкли друг к другу, что их пути пересекались даже тогда, когда они сами переставали хотеть этого.

Это создавало полную иллюзию стороннего наблюдения за жизнью друга. Эмоциональная пустота, поселившаяся у Джима внутри с тех пор, как он отказался от суппрессантов, почти сразу же заполнилась смесью боязни и ужаса. Первую неделю он старательно пытался воскресить в себе то самое ощущение искреннего негодования. Сначала это получалось легко, гнев подпитывался страхом перед тем, через что должно было пройти его тело впервые за пять лет. Но время размыло раздражение, словно кучу песка, оставив только беспокойство и легкую меланхолию. Если Боунс сказал правду – а Джим не мог вспомнить ни одного случая, когда тот ошибся бы хоть в чем-то, что касалось медицины – то время таблеток действительно подошло к концу. Но Боунс и правда передал бы его в лазарет? Своими руками предал его?

Да, вполне вероятно. Джим снова попытался вызвать в себе гнев, но у него практически ничего не получилось. Появилось только смутное ощущение предательства наряду с осознанием того, что Боунс делал все это потому, что действительно боялся, что Джим может умереть.

«Я не знаю, что заставляет тебя не испытывать сомнений при выборе, жить или умереть. Но иди на хуй, Джим, я это сделаю».

И сейчас Джиму Кирку было слегка жутковато осознавать то, что в его жизни имелся кто-то, кто достаточно заботился о нем. Но гораздо больше он боялся потерять этого человека совсем, чем потерять его для себя. У Джима имелась длинная богатая история разочарований за душой. Его мать, отец, брат, Фрэнк, отметился даже ублюдок Гэри. Но Боунс стоял посреди его комнаты и терпел все, что высказывал ему Джим – и гнев, и взаимные оскорбления. Кажется, Леонард Маккой решил, что отношения с Джимом Кирком стоят времени и усилий.

Ну, Джим показал ему истину, разве нет?

###  **Глава 16**

Когда Леонард разрабатывал план, как заставить Джима отказаться от приема суппрессантов, он знал, что ценой этому были его единственные близкие отношения. Однако он не считал, что заплатил за это тем, что больше не мог его видеть.

Он видел его в столовой, во дворе, в коридорах. И, наконец, они видели друг друга на занятиях. Он знал, что Джим тоже посматривает на него; им обоим не давали покоя любопытные взгляды других студентов, особенно на пилотировании. Конечно же, подростки мгновенно заметили, что два человека, бывших раньше закадычными друзьями, совсем не уделяли времени друг другу.

Ему было чертовски больно, и не только потому, что у него теперь не было Джима Кирка, привычно отвлекавшего его от авиафобии. Боль была гораздо хуже, чем он ожидал. Как Леонард успел сойтись с кем-то за эти гребаные шесть месяцев настолько, что разрыв связи стал для него катастрофой?

Единственное место, в котором Леонард точно не встретил бы Джима, – это лазарет. Джим избегал подобных мест как чумы. Так что Леонард, прекрасно осознавая свою трусость, старался проводить там как можно больше времени. Он даже взял еще несколько дополнительных дежурств. Леонард был уверен, что в то время как большинство коллег раздражало его, а студенты расстраивали, лазарет все равно оставался единственным местом, где он никогда не столкнулся бы с Джимом Кирком.

Пока не столкнулся.

###  **Глава 17**

Когда Леонард увидел имя Джима в списке пациентов с предварительным диагнозом в соседней строке «множественные переломы ребер, многочисленные ушибы», то первым его желанием было заявиться в кабинет и устроить тому выволочку за его дурацкое безрассудное поведение. Травмы Джима Кирка, перечисленные в списке, выглядели как типичный результат драки в баре.

Вторым побуждением после минутного раздумья было передать Кирка кому-нибудь другому, кто бы действительно смог остаться непредвзятым.

Третьим и, в итоге, окончательным его решением стало наплевать на все, зайти в соседний кабинет и постараться вести себя как гребаный профессионал.

Джим с голым торсом расположился на краю биокровати, покрытый впечатляющими кровоподтеками. Он сидел, ссутулившись, явно оберегая левый бок. Когда он увидел Леонарда, входящего в комнату, то уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Джим хохотнул, затем поморщился и выругался.

– Ты точно выразил то, о чем я подумал, – проворчал Леонард, держась в паре метров от него. – И почему я не удивился, когда узнал, что ты здесь? – Он задержал взгляд на впечатляющем порезе на лбу и постепенно проявляющемся синяке вокруг левого глаза. – Дай угадаю, ты решил пожертвовать немного крови в пользу местного бара?

– Что я могу сказать, доктор, вы знаете меня слишком хорошо. – Джим пожал здоровым плечом.

До недавнего времени Леонард даже согласился бы с этим утверждением.

– Ложись на бок и дай мне тебя осмотреть, – приказал он.

Джим попытался выполнить приказ, но рваное дыхание и неловкость движений показали, что успеха он добился бы, только причинив себе сильную боль. Покоряясь врачебному инстинкту, Леонард шагнул вперед, поддерживая его с больной стороны. Джим принял помощь с удивительным терпением.

Как только Леонард наклонился, чтобы помочь ему лечь на спину, то почувствовал знакомый соблазнительный запах. В воздухе повисли совершенно неуместные в данной ситуации остатки омежьих феромонов. Леонард мгновенно перенесся в мыслях на две недели назад, в тот момент, когда он впервые почувствовал этот восхитительный аромат, вызвавший желание, испугавшее его своей силой.

Если Леонард и касался голой кожи Джима на несколько секунд дольше необходимого, то Джиму было совершенно не до того, чтобы обращать внимание на подобные мелочи. Он скрипел зубами при попытке изменить положение тела, а мышцы на груди под руками Леонарда напрягались от боли. Усилием воли Леонард подавил неуместную реакцию своего непослушного организма. Не время и не место, хотя Леонарду казалось, что он, вероятно, больше никогда не обретет своего места в жизни Джима. Тем не менее, холодный голос разума не справлялся с затопившей его волной желания. Он безжалостно подавил реакцию тела на такие заманчивые феромоны и отошел в сторону, чувствуя, как все сжимается внутри.

Биокровать быстро продиагностировала состояние Джима. В это время Леонард набирал в гипошприц обезболивающее и делал ему укол, изо всех сил стараясь осторожнее касаться его шеи. Затем он распылил мышечный релаксант на травмированный бок. Леонард с одобрением проследил, как Джим сразу же облегченно расслабился.

Два перелома ребер – это было хуже всего. Обошлось без сотрясения, несмотря на неприятную рану на лбу. Куча синяков и ушибов – болезненные, но легко заживут благодаря регенератору. Но уже того факта, что феромоны Джима выделялись вне течки, было и так достаточно, чтобы вызвать беспокойство Леонарда.

Он потыкал в сенсорный экран, вызывая вкладку с функцией считывания деятельности эндокринной системы. Повышенная активность апокринных и экзокринных желез, а также тонкий дразнящий аромат, пробуждающий его собственные чувства, доказали, что Маккой был прав.

– У тебя сломано два ребра и куча кровоподтеков. И ты выделяешь феромоны. Это может быть побочным эффектом отмены суппрессантов. Я должен был подумать об этом, – он не смог скрыть упрек в собственном голосе.

Он должен был подумать об этом. Его оговорки по поводу собственного медицинского заключения, от которого зависел Джим, были небезосновательны. Он слишком сблизился с Джимом и слишком о нем беспокоился, позволив страху подавить привычную медицинскую беспристрастность. Его окатила волна стыда, все еще смешанная с возбуждением.

Джим, лежа в медицинской капсуле, все еще смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением лица, молча до тех пор, пока Леонард не отошел за очередным гипошприцом:

– Если это суппрессанты, я подохну от иронии судьбы.

Леонард нахмурился, прежде чем сделать ему очередной укол. Джим вздрогнул от неприятного ощущения.

– Это коктейль из стабилизаторов. Должен уменьшить выделение гормонов и феромонов. Но следующие сутки ты можешь чувствовать небольшую усталость.

– Надеюсь, меньше той, что я чувствую сейчас, – саркастично проговорил Джим.

Неодобрение Леонарда выразилось в грозном взгляде, брошенном на друга. Он потянулся к подголовнику кровати и достал регенератор. По крайней мере, прикладывая к поврежденной коже Джима прибор, он был морально готов к новой волне тонкого возбуждающего аромата.

Его руки не дрогнули, но что-то, должно быть, отразилось на лице. Джим, уже не отвлекаясь на собственный дискомфорт, уставился на него с осторожным вопросом в глазах. Леонард проигнорировал его, работая так быстро и эффективно, как только мог, уделяя все внимания прибору.

– Не трогай регенератор и не шевелись слишком сильно, – произнес он, как только закончил дело и смог убрать руки от кожи Джима.

– Да, я помню инструкции, – ответил Джим, удивляя Леонарда грустными нотками в голосе. Грусть там, где недавно были гнев и обида?

Леонард извинился, не показывая собственных чувств, и вышел, давая прибору необходимое на лечение время. Он занялся пациентом в третьей смотровой, а потом потратил остаток времени на кадета, по-видимому, подравшегося в баре, повторяя неоднократный подвиг Джима Кирка. Хотя тот и сообщил, что просто слегка увлекся во время занятия в рукопашной схватке. Угу, как будто Леонард вчера родился. По пути в комнату Джима он ворчал про себя об идиотах, которые осмеливались лгать своим врачам.

На удивление, Джим все еще лежал в биокровати, а регенератор висел на том же месте. Леонард был почти наполовину уверен, что тот уйдет, помня о его нелюбви к медицинским процедурам.

Джим перевел взгляд с белого потолка на Леонарда.

– Да, я все еще здесь, – подтвердил он, будто читая его мысли. – Могу я теперь снять эту чертову хрень с себя? – он недовольно поежился, будто желая подчеркнуть сказанное.

С секунду Леонард безуспешно боролся с желанием закатить глаза, затем все же сделал это и двинулся отстегивать прибор, перед этим убедившись, что ребра Джима действительно срослись. Затем он перешел к работе с дермальным регенератором, заращивая рассечение на лбу, убирая ушибы и исцеляя сбитые костяшки рук. Джим продолжал все так же настороженно смотреть на него.

На этот раз он не почуял феромонов, хотя и без них не смог бы избежать интимности прикосновения своих рук к коже Джима. Стабилизаторы делали свою работу. Джим был снова просто Джимом. Человеком, которого Леонард когда-то ошибочно посчитал лишенным запаха бетой. Он почувствовал вдруг нерациональную ненависть к наркотикам, ставшим неотъемлемой частью того, кто так долго был его лучшим другом.

– Ну и, ты скажешь мне? – вдруг спросил Джим, когда Леонард занялся последним ушибом.

Леонард даже не поднял глаз, продолжая наблюдать за работой прибора и касаясь рукой кожи чуть выше свежезалеченного ребра:

– Скажу что?

– Почему ты не смотришь на меня, подавленный, молчишь и вообще выглядишь так, будто вот-вот сбежишь?

– Я не подавленный, – Леонард был слегка оскорблен подобным предположением.

– А вот и да. Ты мрачный и хмурый.

Леонард выключил дермальный регенератор и спокойно посмотрел на Джима. Он устал кривить душой, устал ходить кругами, выбирая выражения.

– Ты – омега, истекающий феромонами. Я альфа. Сам понимаешь.

Джим широко распахнул глаза и вдруг искренне и весело улыбнулся:

– Чертов омега, который проебал все.

Леонард прикусил язык, хотя ему сильно хотелось спросить, как Джим мог проебать все, просто оставаясь собой.

– Не нужно быть омегой, чтобы все проебать, – в результате произнес он вместо этого.

– Тогда что это было?

– Ты просто соврал мне. Соврал о дерьме, из-за которого рискнул собственной жизнью. – Леонард не отводил взгляд.

– Ты пытался распоряжаться мною и шантажировал меня. – Выражение лица Джима стало серьезным.

– Да, – коротко подтвердил Леонард и пожал плечами.

На мгновение Джим сжал зубы, а потом снова перевел взгляд в потолок:

– Тяжелее ненавидеть тебя, когда ты так просто признаешь это.

– Извини, – не чувствуя себя виноватым, отозвался Леонард. – Я могу снова стать мудаком, если тебе так будет проще.

Джим тяжело вздохнул, продолжая устало смотреть в потолок:

– Тебя тяжело ненавидеть. Даже несмотря на то, что ты испоганил мне всю жизнь.

– То же самое могу сказать про тебя.

На несколько мгновений повисла тишина. Леонард смотрел на Джима. Джим смотрел вникуда. И вдруг он внезапно сел и свесил ноги на пол, положив конец этому несколько сюрреалистичному разговору.

Леонард подошел к нему, выключая биокровать и убирая в стерилизационный бокс регенератор:

– Не нагружай себя следующие сорок восемь часов, – напомнил он. – Отложи пробежку. Не поднимай больше, чем…

– Да, ни рукопашной, ни драк в барах, «я-врач-а-не-ремонтник», бла-бла-бла… – Джим закатил глаза, сполз с кровати и натянул футболку.

Леонард раздраженно хмыкнул, схватил падд и сделал запись в больничном листе Джима. На мгновение он задумался над полем, в которое следовало вписать причину травмы. Он поднял глаза и нашел взглядом Джима, все еще стоявшего с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Не пойми меня неправильно. То, что ты сделал, меня вывело из себя, – вдруг произнес тот. – И все еще бесит. И я ненавижу то, как ты поступил. Но не ненавижу тебя самого. Я тоже вылил на тебя тонну дерьма.

Вероятно, Леонарду должно было быть стыдно за облегчение, испытанное им при этих словах.

– Ну, тогда я ненавижу то, что ты делал с собой. Меня раздражает, что ты даже не думал о тех, кто беспокоился о тебе. Но я не ненавижу тебя лично.

Джим кивнул, больше никак не отреагировав, затем повернулся к выходу и распахнул дверь. Он сделал шаг наружу и замер. Затем застыл в дверном проеме, плечи его напряглись.

Леонард отложил в сторону падд и подошел к двери:

– Джим?

Резкий мужской голос разорвал тишину, в его тоне звучала насмешка:

– Пришел сюда вернуть свою красоту, да? Не передумал еще насчет моего предложения?

Леонард узнал лживого идиота из третьей смотровой. Стоя посреди коридора, тот осклабился в непристойной улыбке, всем свой видом излучая уверенность.

– Отъебись, – сквозь сжатые зубы выдавил Джим.

Лживый идиот картинно засопел:

– Раньше пахло лучше. Интересно, кто позаботился о тебе?

– Это был я, – холодно ответил Леонард, спокойно проходя мимо Джима в коридор. – Врач, которому вы соврали о причинах повреждений.

Глаза лживого идиота расширились, но он тут же ухмыльнулся, принял позу альфа-самца и напустил на себя храбрый вид:

– Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, доктор.

Позади Леонарда Джим все еще был напряжен и встревожен. Внутри у Леонарда что-то первобытное огрызнулось и зарычало на чужака, другого альфу, который пытался угрожать его собственности.

Внешне он смерил нарушителя наиболее испепеляющим, ненавидящим взглядом. Затем сделал пару шагов вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство соперника:

– У вас есть два варианта. Или вы выходите отсюда, не говоря ни слова, до того, как я вызову службу безопасности. Или же вы продолжаете беспокоить моего пациента, и я устрою так, что вы будете посещать психиатра до тех пор, пока не научитесь хорошо себя вести.

Идиот (его звали Фостер, припомнил Леонард, но ему казалось, что «идиот» подходит гораздо больше) продолжал стоять на своем, смотря на него глазами, полными бессильной ярости. На мгновение Леонард подумал, что ему придется выполнить угрозу. Но затем тот пренебрежительно фыркнул, повернулся и пошел прочь по коридору.

– Так я и думал, – пробормотал Леонард, чувствуя, как сходит адреналин.

– Что это была за хуйня? – выдохнул позади него Джим.

Леонард не обернулся, продолжая следить за удаляющейся спиной идиота, пока тот не исчез из поля зрения:

– Это я пытался сохранить хоть какое-то подобие порядка в клинике. И я не смогу сделать этого, пока всякие придурки вроде него вешают на меня свое дерьмо. Или пока ты пускаешь под откос все мои старания.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты дрался вместо меня.

Леонард вздохнул.

– Я не говорил этого, Джим, – он повернулся, встречая яростный взгляд.

– И мне не нужна ничья защита, – Джим выглядел воинственно, обороняясь так, словно Леонард вдруг превратился во врага, пострашнее Фостера.

– Я знаю, что не нужна, – повторил Леонард, чувствуя себя гораздо более усталым, чем позволяли обстоятельства. – Но что плохого в том, что кто-то на твоей стороне? Почему тебя это пугает?

Если бы Леонард не знал Джима так хорошо, он мог бы и не заметить, как тот вздрогнул, стрельнув в него глазами. И это подсказало ему, что он наконец-то попал в точку.

– Вот оно, да? Ты боишься. Чего? Положиться на кого-то?

– Оставь меня в покое, Боунс.

– Навряд ли, – Леонард понизил голос, чтобы избежать возможного подслушивания со стороны своих коллег. – Ты мне не веришь. Ты не хочешь зависеть от меня или от кого-то еще. Ты думаешь, что я тебя подведу.

Джим отвел взгляд в сторону, как будто не мог больше смотреть ему в лицо, и проговорил:

– Каждый ищет свой собственный выход. Мой – таков.

Леонард вдруг понял, что испытывает бессмысленную злость. В его голосе звучало разочарование:

– Черт подери, Джим. Давал ли я когда-нибудь хоть один чертов повод думать так обо мне?

– Ты, блядь, шантажировал меня! Угрожал мне! – яростно выплюнул Джим.

Маккой ответил, прежде чем успел подумать, прежде чем успел скрыть правду под кучей слоев отрицания.

– Потому что я не хотел потерять тебя! – рявкнул Леонард и осекся.

Джим приоткрыл рот от удивления, шокировано глядя на Маккоя в ответ на это признание. В другом конце коридора, со стороны лестницы, послышались приближающиеся голоса. Две медсестры в обнимку приближались к ним, невежливо пялясь на Леонарда и Джима.

Леонард почувствовал себя слишком уставшим, слишком выжатым и слишком трезвым, чтобы справиться с этой ситуацией.

– Иди домой, малыш, – тихо сказал он Джиму.

– Боунс…

– Нет, – Леонард перебил его. – Просто уходи. Иди домой.

Он развернулся на каблуках, не выдержав резкой боли, появившейся из-за внезапной неприязни на лице Джима. Затем ушел к следующему пациенту, прочь от Джима и нежелательных откровений, на которые тот так легко его вдохновлял.

###  **Глава 18**

В оцепенении Джим вернулся в общежитие, тяжело шагая, кутаясь в куртку и ежась от ночной сырости и прохлады. Его мозг кипел.

«Ты мне не доверяешь».

Обвинение неподъемным грузом висело у него на душе. Тем более, что оно было правдивым. Он не доверял Боунсу. Мог ли он доверять хоть кому-нибудь? Или же был способен только самоизолироваться, сохраняя тщательно просчитанную дистанцию между собой и тем, кто мог причинить ему боль?

«Ты думаешь, что я тебя подведу».

Джим сказал себе, что Боунс на самом деле подвел его, и чертовски сильно. Подобно многим, он сделал ошибку, глупо доверившись, как когда-то уже сделал в Риверсайде. Он сказал себе, что угроза Боунса выкинуть его из Академии просто была очередным звеном в долгом ряду разочарований.

«Потому что я не хотел потерять тебя!»

На самом деле было ли все так просто? Боунс угрожал выкинуть его не из-за какого-то чувства недовольства или чрезмерной преданности медицине, но потому что боялся за Джима? Пытался защитить его?

«Я не нуждаюсь ни в чьей защите».

Он сказал это Боунсу. Просто плюнул на него, как будто дружба Боунса была каким-то раздражителем или камнем, висящим на шее у Джима.

Джим пошел медленнее, широко раскрыв глаза и забыв об окружающем холоде. Когда он стал таким трусом? И в какой момент он настолько утоп в культе собственной жертвенности, что набросился на единственного человека, который заботился о нем, не позволяя слабостям взять над собой верх?

Он выругался себе под нос. Он проклинал свою трусость. Проклинал Боунса за попытку психоанализа. И ненавидел мудаков Риверсайда, имевших ему мозг первые двадцать два года его жизни. Но больше всего его раздражали собственные сломанные ребра. Потому что сейчас он не хотел ничего сильнее, чем отправиться в тренажерный зал Академии и избить кого-нибудь. Самокопание определенно было не самым любимым его занятием. Гораздо больше ему нравилось выходить против своих страхов с кулаками.

И, если подумать, то именно с той ночи, когда он это понял, и начался полный пиздец.

###  **Глава 19**

Комната плыла словно в дымке. Казалась нереальной среди других, не имеющих значения вещей. Весь мир сосредоточился только на них.

Пахло сексом, потом и жаром. С той стороны, где они прижимались друг к другу, шло приятное тепло. Торс под его руками был гладким, подтянутым, мускулистым. Чувствовался как нечто родное, как это и должно было быть. Они лежали рядом, как множество раз до этого, и как будут делать еще много раз после. Это знание рождало чувство полноправного собственничества, и Леонард не мог избавиться от него, ведя рукой вниз, следуя ею вдоль изгибов тела, по чуть выступающим тазовым костям и еще ниже, по бедрам. Его партнер устало заворчал, покорность его тела сменилась естественной непокорность духа.

Леонард не смог сдержать улыбку, прорвавшуюся наружу, когда он повторил движение еще раз, и был вознагражден за это повторным ворчанием и вялым шлепком по руке.

– Хватит лапать, давай спать, – пробормотал его спутник. Леонард чувствовал дыхание, легким движением воздуха пробегавшее по коже в такт словам.

Леонард двусмысленно хмыкнул.

– Даже когда ты спишь, ты настоящий ублюдок, – невнятно проговорил Джим. – Чего не спишь?

Это был дурацкий вопрос. В самой природе альфы было заложено быть бдительным и защищать партнера после того, как его течка отступала – омега был обессилен и становился уязвимым.

Каким бы огромным искушением не было бы продолжить дразнить Джима, Леонард знал, что тот устал гораздо больше: его запасы сил вычерпала неистовая природа собственного организма. Еще одна призрачная улыбка осветила лицо Леонарда, когда он почувствовал, как тело Джима расслабляется, а дыхание потихоньку замедляется. Даже в том бдительном состоянии, в котором он находился, Леонард чувствовал теплую волну удовольствия.

Леонард так и продолжал бодрствовать во сне, пока не проснулся, судорожно выплывая в реальность и продолжая хвататься за остатки сновидения. И удивляясь почему пространство рядом с ним оказалось таким холодным.

###  **Глава 20**

К своему ужасу, Леонард зашел в ангар последним. Ему совершенно не хотелось выделяться в классе еще сильнее, чем он уже успел. И он совершенно не питал иллюзий по поводу своих умений управлять шаттлом. Он был самым плохим пилотом в группе, регулярно ворчащим на Джима по этому поводу в духе «я-врач-а-не-рулевой». Так почему, черт возьми, ему все равно нужно было учиться пилотировать один из этих летающих гробов? У него не было проблем с теорией, но практика заставляла его желудок скручиваться в приступах тошноты, голову кружиться, а колени – дрожать от желания снова ощутить твердую землю.

Это было очень странное утро – в голове мелькали туманные образы, которые он с трудом припомнил после пробуждения. И вообще, на самом деле, это были странные выходные, учитывая ту сюрреалистичную встречу с Джимом в лазарете. Когда Леонард последний раз его видел, то прямо перед ним свернул в сторону, спиной ощущая шокированный и недоуменный взгляд Джима. А легкая горечь обиды выедала Леонарда изнутри.

За последние время у них уже вошло в привычку избегать друг друга.

Леонард сдался и поискал взглядом Джима в толпе кадетов. Он стоял там, разговаривая с привлекательной девушкой в курсантской униформе. Он вел себя оживленно и вроде бы уже оправился после случая на выходных. Девушка рядом с Джимом засмеялась, и тот заулыбался ей в ответ. То, как он выглядел, мгновенно очаровало Леонарда.

Из задумчивости его вырвал лающий голос их инструктора, женщины с обманчиво-мягким взглядом, слишком прямой спиной и твердым характером, которому покорилась бы и сталь, если б ей того захотелось. Класс быстро построился.

И, видимо, вселенной по-прежнему хотелось продемонстрировать ему свое дурацкое чувство юмора – сегодня инструктор распорядилась о занятиях на симуляторах со случайными партнерами.

Леонард тут же покосился на Джима. Это было хреново. Они с Джимом обычно были рядом на занятиях настолько же часто, как и вне их. С самого начала они с легкостью образовали неплохую связку пилотов. Джим являлся тем самым якорем, влияние которого помогало Леонарду проходить через бесконечное количество смоделированных искусственным разумом сценариев и чрезвычайных ситуаций, вызванных стихийными бедствиями. А привычка инструктора подбирать случайные пары, разумеется, никогда не нравилась Леонарду.

Сегодняшний день не был исключением. По иронии судьбы он оказался в паре с девушкой, которая незадолго до этого рассказывала что-то Джиму. Она была неплохим пилотом, и Леонард даже сумел составить ей компанию с минимально трясущимися руками и вполне терпимым сердцебиением, управляясь с приборами так, чтобы их корабль не разнесли в первую же минуту. Тем не менее, ледяной взгляд девушки дал ему понять, что сегодня его эффективность оставляла желать лучшего.

Садясь в свою очередь в кресло пилота, он ощущал себя совершенно иначе. Он опять пристегнулся, ощущая нарастающую тревогу, которой не мешало даже осознание того, что все вокруг – иллюзия. Боги, вот какого хрена он притащился сюда проходить сквозь это, чтобы получить в награду полет в смертельный черный вакуум космоса? Блять. Он не мог этого сделать. Он не мог.

«Ты можешь это сделать, – сказал ему Джим, когда они первый раз сели рядом в эти кресла. – Просто разбей действия на шаги. Забудь о том, что это симуляция. Команда – затем ее исполнение. Ввод, а потом вывод».

Его руки медленно потянулись к панели управления, набирая команды, пока он пытался заглушить шум крови в ушах.

«Это всего лишь очередной сценарий. Вся жизнь – это набор сценариев, Боунс. Что есть дерьмовый небольшой симулятор по сравнению с этим?» – Голос Джима, произносившего это тогда, звучал необычайно уверенно. Где он брал эту уверенность? И как так вышло, что из всех людей верил в Леонарда?

Леонард проигнорировал суровый, вспыльчивый голос второго пилота, слушая только факты, а все остальное отфильтровывая как посторонний шум. Это похоже на операцию, сказал он себе. Выбери лучший подход, и если он будет неэффективен, то действуй быстро и решительно. Смени на тот метод, который дает наибольшие шансы на успех. Ввести команду, ввести команду, ввести команду, пока не будет достигнут положительный результат. Нет места провалу.

Симуляция закончилась, свет погас, и Леонард вышел из шаттла, разминая ноги. Его встретили недоуменные лица сокурсников и каменное выражение лица инструктора, которая недвусмысленно объяснила ему, что его скорость реакции просто ужасна, и он был в каких-то миллисекундах от того, чтобы его и второго пилота просто убили.

Леонард выдавил из себя требуемое инструктором понимание, отошел в сторону и оказался прямо перед тем, чье мнение единственное сейчас имело для него значение. Джим стоял слегка в стороне, уставившись прямо на него с улыбкой до ушей. Как и часом ранее, при виде этого в груди Леонарда словно зажглось маленькое солнце.

Его встретили похлопыванием по плечу и блистательной яркой улыбкой, чего за последние недели не случалось ни разу.

– Ты надрал им задницу, Боунс, – с гордостью поздравил его Джим. – Видишь? Ты неплохо справился и без меня.

«Нет. Я не смог. Черт подери, даже когда ты уходишь, я все еще тебя слышу». – Леонарду хотелось бы это объяснить, но скажи он, и ситуацию потом стало бы невозможно изменить.

– Первый бокал виски за твой счет, малыш, – кивнув, сказал он вместо этого.

###  **Глава 21**

Кирк Дж. Т.: Ты где?

Маккой, Л. Г.: Лазарет. Работаю.

Кирк Дж. Т.: До скольки?

Маккой, Л. Г.: До 2300. А что?

Леонард несколько минут ожидал ответа, поглядывая на комм, но его не последовало. Он попытался отвлечься. Скорее всего, тот просто искал, с кем пройтись по барам в субботнюю ночь. И Джим был взрослым человеком, даже несмотря на то, как часто Леонард говорил ему обратное. Он мог сам о себе позаботиться.

Делая все возможное, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Джиме, в паузах между приемами пациентов Леонард то и дело проверял комм. Затем ворчал себе под нос, проклиная глупого бесшабашного друга, и казался себе жалким. Нет никаких причин паниковать, сказал он себе. Не о чем беспокоиться еще неделю.

Одну неделю. Господи боже, он считал! Леонард почти пришел в ужас, когда понял, что действительно отсчитывает время. Дни превращаются в неделю. Прошла одна неделя. Две недели. Три недели. Остались дни. Часы, на самом-то деле. Потому что ладно дни, но считать часы? Он сказал себе: ты сам виноват в этом. Он сам был ответственен за это, по крайней мере, частично. Он беспокоился. Как врач и как друг.

Отхлебывая кофе и смотря в медкарту своего последнего на сегодня пациента, он нахмурился. Последний, но не первый в череде переломов, несчастных случаев, наиболее распространенных заболеваний и иногда приступов чистого идиотизма. Он закрыл файл, дважды проверил документацию, затем, не задумываясь, еще раз глянул в комм.

Ага. Он жалок. Ничего, завтра он на нем отыграется.

Леонард медленно возвращался через университетский городок, наслаждаясь прохладой и свежим воздухом. Людей вокруг почти не было. Он остановился на развилке, выбирая, пойти к себе или к Джиму. Он посмотрел в обе стороны и взвесил оба варианта.

– Черт подери, – пробормотал он. Затем достал комм и, хмуро глядя на него, набрал Джима. Автоответчик сразу же переключил его на голосовую почту. Нахмурившись сильнее, Леонард сунул комм в карман и медленно двинулся к своему общежитию, пытаясь не думать, что что-то не так.

Леонард ввел код доступа в комнату, устало переступив через порог, как только открылась дверь.

– Ты опоздал.

Он дернулся и оглядел комнату. Там, в углу темной комнаты, в кресле Леонарда, подсунув под себя ногу, сидел Джим.

– Боги, Джим! Свет на семьдесят пять процентов! – рявкнул он.

Джим вздрогнул, когда освещение стало ярче, по-совиному моргая и давая Леонарду возможность тщательно оглядеть лучшего друга, по-видимому, просто-напросто вскрывшего систему безопасности, чтобы пробраться в его комнату.

Лоб и виски Джима блестели от капель пота. Его лицо покраснело, а руки – но Леонард не был уверен, глядя с такого расстояния – слегка тряслись.

Не теряя времени, он вытянул трикодер из сумки, делая шаг вперед и направляя прибор на него.

– Тебе лучше иметь хорошее оправдание тому, что ты проник в мою комнату и устроился в засаде, как какое-то животное, – проворчал он, пряча беспокойство под раздражением. Явных травм нет, но артериальное давление повышено, как и частота сердечных сокращений, повышенная активность го…

Чужая рука сжалась на его запястье, отталкивая трикодер. И тогда до него дошло. Мигом взбунтовавшие органы чувств ощутили больше чем просто запах. Аромат омеги в течке. Холодная волна страха окатила Леонарда. Нечто столь же древнее, как и человеческая раса, проснулось в нем, привлеченное пьянящим запахом. Удержаться было ужасно, болезненно тяжело.

– Ты на неделю раньше, – на мгновение запнувшись, тихо проговорил он.

Джим криво улыбнулся, глядя Леонарду в глаза:

– О, да ты считал. Даже не знаю, умиляться мне или пугаться. – Зрачки его были расширены. Черные круги, окруженные голубой каймой, поражали еще сильнее, чем раньше. – Представляешь, мое тело не хочет ждать дополнительную неделю. Предполагаю, что ему надоело ждать целых пять лет, – напряженно усмехнулся Джим.

Леонард выждал несколько мгновений, выстраивая внутри стену между собой и собой-альфой, который уже начинал нервно порыкивать.

– Тогда какого черта ты здесь делаешь? Почему ты не…

– Не найду кого-нибудь потрахаться?

При мысли о том, что он передаст Джима в руки другому альфе, порыкивание внутри него превратилось в полноценное рычание. Леонард собрал всю ту сдержанность, что еще оставалась, добавил каплю вежливости и подавил мысль о том, что можно прекратить разговор и просто его взять.

– Да, черт подери! – прошипел он. – Каким чертовым местом ты думал, заявляясь в комнату альфы в середине полномасштабной течки?

Джим тут же покорно опустил взгляд. От одного этого движения Леонарда обдало жаром.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь.

– Я не верну тебе суппрессанты.

Джим мотнул головой:

– Я не хочу возвращать их, – на мгновение он насмешливо скривился. – Конечно, кому я вру. Я хочу их забрать, но сейчас здесь не за этим, – договорил он, неподвижно уставившись на его грудь, и сердце Леонарда начало ускоряться. Его удивляло, как в одном человеке могут одновременно сосуществовать растущее возбуждение и нехорошее предчувствие.

– Не желаешь тогда рассказать, зачем? – Леонард старался говорить нейтральным тоном, насколько у него хватало сил.

– Я думаю, ты знаешь, зачем я пришел.

О, у Леонарда было множество предположений: начиная с негативных, продолжая позитивными и заканчивая воистину богохульными.

– Проклятье, Джим, – выплюнул он вместо этого.

– Я не хочу, чтобы моя первая течка за пять лет проходила с незнакомцем, – быстро объяснил Джим дрожащим голосом.

Значит, он угадал. Одна половина Леонарда хотела хорошенько обругать друга за безответственность и выпороть. Но другая – о, другая не хотела ничего, кроме как взять его и выяснить, как глубоко могла зайти его покорность, выяснить, настолько ли он сладок, как его запах. Выяснить, как он будет выгибаться в руках Леонарда.

– Нет уж, малыш, – выплюнула меньшая, разумная часть Леонарда.

– Боунс, мне нужна твоя помощь, – голосом, в котором отчетливо звучало отчаяние, повторил Джим.

– Тебе нужен чей-нибудь член. И явно не мой, – одернул его Леонард, пока между ними не произошло что-то непоправимое.

Джим медленно подкатился вместе с креслом к Леонарду ближе, заставляя того отступить, повинуясь здравому смыслу. Он сделал шаг назад, в то время как каждая клетка его тела заходилась в яростном желании двинуться вперед.

Джим встал перед Леонардом, не приближаясь, но и совершенно точно не собираясь отступать. Леонард не мог ему помочь, но разрывался от отчаяния на лице Джима.

– Ты знаешь, как долго я мучился, сколько набирался смелости, чтобы прийти сюда?

Леонард покачал головой, на мгновение завороженный игрой мышц, перекатывающихся под рубашкой Джима.

– Я сидел у себя и повторял, что этого не может быть. Я думал, что у меня гораздо больше времени, чтобы подготовиться и решить, что с этим делать. И в конце концов понял, что все, что я могу – искать кого-то незнакомого и надеяться, что они просто выебут меня, не наебав.

Леонард слушал, поглощенный его нездоровым очарованием и все возрастающим желанием, грозившим вот-вот победить его решимость.

– Но ты же так не поступишь со мной, да? Не так, как эти суки из Риверсайда? Ты всегда заботился обо мне. Ты беспокоишься за меня, даже если большую часть времени ты слишком ворчливый и упрямый, чтобы признать это. – Напряженный тон Джима, которым он произносил всю эту тираду, содержал нечто, ужасно походившее на похоть.

– Пожалуйста, Джим, – последний, символический отказ. Последний барьер перед тем, как он сдастся волне желания и пойдет ко дну. – Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

– Ты не будешь. Ты бы не стал. Ты мне нужен.

И здравый смысл Леонарда окончательно отказал, когда Джим в мольбе со всей грацией, присущей его худому, такому близкому телу, опустился перед ним на колени.

И это стало последней каплей. Рычание, одновременно отчаянное и триумфальное, сорвалось с губ Леонарда. Боги, столько времени минуло с тех пор, когда последний раз омега стоял перед ним на коленях. Знакомый огонь вспыхнул внизу живота, и он протянул руку, собственническим жестом запуская пальцы в коротко стриженные волосы Джима, позволяя своим ногтям царапать кожу. Джим подался к нему ближе, его рука неуверенно коснулась бока Леонарда, словно ожидая разрешения.

Одна ночь. Просто одолжение другу, сказал себе Леонард. Не существовало ни одной причины чувствовать себя сейчас настолько противоречиво. Кроме того, глядя на Джима на коленях перед ним, Леонард наконец-то признался себе, что ждал этого момента. Ждал недели, еще с первой секунды, когда почувствовал сводящий с ума запах Джима и понял, кем тот был.

– Пожалуйста, Боунс, – умоляюще попросил Джим, явно нуждаясь в чем-то большем.

Леонард продолжал водить рукой по голове Джима, чувствуя, как завитки волос касаются его кожи. Неопределенность исчезла, и Леонарда окутала уверенность, инстинкты альфы заставляли его кровь гореть. Он даст Джиму то, что ему нужно.

Эхом звук разнесся в тихой комнате, и Леонард понял, что говорит вслух.

– Я дам то, что тебе нужно, – повторил он. И был награжден за это прижавшимся ближе Джимом, уткнувшимся ему в живот и словно ищущим защиты.

Джим выглядел крайне притягательно, стоя перед Леонардом на коленях, напряженный от желания ощутить на себе его руки. Он представил себе, насколько привлекательным будет Джим, занимаясь в этой позе кое-чем другим, или, возможно, лежа на спине под ним, выгибаясь и прося большего. Эта мысль заставила его тихо выдохнуть в новой волне обжигающего пламени желания, и вдруг он перестал хотеть чего-то кроме того, чтобы  прямо здесь взять Джима и воплотить эти фантазии в жизнь на своей узкой, спартанской койке.

Он протянул руку и смял в кулаке рубашку Джима, поднимая его и притягивая ближе, вжимаясь в него бедрами и сталкиваясь грудью. Они были почти одного роста, так что Леонард оказался в каких-то сантиметрах от приоткрытых губ Джима. Он ощущал на себе его неглубокие быстрые выдохи в такт собственному дыханию.

На секунду он притормозил, наслаждаясь ситуацией. Глубоко вдохнул, ощущая его запах. И тихо проговорил низким, звенящим от возбуждения голосом с резко усилившимся акцентом:

– Боги, Джим, как ты пахнешь.

Омега в его руках издал негромкий жалобный звук. Леонард еще чувствовал этот отзвук, когда, прекращая наконец дразнить их обоих, он решительно поймал его губы. Поцелуй вышел мучительно глубоким, и Леонард прижимал его за затылок так, как хотелось – а он хотел его, хотел испить полностью. Через минуту он решил, что насладился достаточно, и, легко прикусывая, поймал его нижнюю губу. Джим издал мучительный стон и вжался в него бедрами. Леонард чувствовал стоящий член Джима, который терся о его собственный. Он убрал руки и передвинул их ниже, коснувшись голой спины под рубашкой, прижимая его ближе, потираясь об него бедрами и вызывая в омеге новые всхлипы удовольствия.

Леонард слегка отодвинулся, чтобы видеть реакцию Джима, продолжая оглаживать его тело и изучая новую территорию. Он быстро устал, стараясь изучить каждый сантиметр тела под рубашкой. Так что сдвинул ладони выше, и еще выше, сдвигая одежду, пока Джим не понял намек и не поднял руки. Сняв с него рубашку, Леонард продолжил исследование уже всерьез, со всей тщательностью, присущей его профессии, запоминая и занося во внутренний каталог ответную реакцию Джима. Он узнал, что если легко провести ногтями вдоль его позвоночника, тот начинает дрожать, и что если сделать то же самое с сосками, то получит сдавленное восторженное проклятие. Он узнал, что если переместить ладони на полукружия ягодиц и сжать их, то всхлипы Джима и яростные попытки притереться еще ближе заставят ощутить его везде, вплоть до кончиков пальцев ног.

Леонард всмотрелся в покрасневшее лицо Джима, почувствовал его участившееся дыхание и с силой вжался в его член своим собственным. Запах Джима, тяжелый и сладкий, висел в воздухе, и Леонард уставился ему в лицо.

– Скажи мне, – возбуждающе-низким и повелительным тоном скомандовал он. – Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

Джим застонал, сильнее вцепившись в его бедра.

– Пожалуйста, Боунс, – попросил он.

– Скажи, чего ты хочешь, – повторил Леонард. – Я сделаю это для тебя, Джим. Но прежде ты должен сказать мне, чего именно ты хочешь.

Леонард знал, что нужно Джиму. Тот хотел того же, чего все омеги хотели в течку. Но было что-то непристойное в том, чтобы заставить его сказать это.

– Мне нужно… – Джим тяжело дышал, испуганно и отчаянно таращась на него. Да, Джим никогда не умел признаваться в том, чего действительно хотел. Или даже полагал, что вряд ли имеет право хотеть чего-то. Джим мог быть высокомерным, часто неприятным, но он изо всех сил скрывал свои эмоции за барьерами, как и сам Леонард.

Голубые глаза настороженно и почти панически смотрели в ореховые глаза Леонарда, и он вдруг в очередной раз задался вопросом: что так напугало Джима в собственной физиологии? Настолько, чтобы бояться сделать первый шаг?

– Скажи мне, – твердо повторил Леонард, приказывая ему, как альфа приказывает своему омеге.

Джим опустил взгляд на грудь Леонарда, все еще полностью одетого в противоположность ему самому. Он явно не мог или не хотел смотреть ему в глаза, пока отвечал.

– Я хочу тебя внутри, – выдохнул он. – Хочу, чтобы ты меня выебал.

Возбуждение поднялось волной вдоль позвоночника Леонарда, а член своевольно дернулся.

– Конечно, Джим. Я позабочусь о тебе, – пообещал он. А затем глубоко и неторопливо поцеловал его.

Джим с облегчением выдохнул в рот Леонарда. И тот поклялся себе, что Джиму будет с ним хорошо. Он доставит ему такое удовольствие, что Джим никогда не захочет вернуться к таблеткам, не захочет принимать снова эти гребаные наркотики, чуть было не сломавшие ему жизнь.

Леонард резко прервал поцелуй, оставляя Джима с озадаченным выражением лица.

– Кровать, – пояснил Леонард. Джим отчаянно, низко простонал, когда Леонард протащил его через небольшую – хвала всем богам, одноместную – спальню, проводя руками по бедрам и возвращая их обратно на задницу.

Сделав еще шаг назад, Джим уперся в кровать и почти свалился на нее. Леонард навис над ним, наслаждаясь непристойным видом омеги, разлегшимся под ним, бледным, худым, и как же он дрожал в ожидании его рук! Леонард взглянул на него и замер, впитывая в себя каждое движение извивающегося тела, оглядывая руки, вцепившиеся изо всех в постельное белье.

На джинсах Джима Леонард увидел характерную выпуклость эрекции, стремившейся наружу, и вдруг решил, что никогда еще не ненавидел одежду настолько сильно, как сейчас. Он сдернул с Джима кроссовки вместе с носками, отбросил в сторону, затем стянул вместе с бельем брюки. С наслаждением провел по его голым ногам, и Джим остался лежать под ним, голый и донельзя возбужденный.

Член Джима, налитый и покрасневший, уже стоял колом, пачкая живот выделяющимся предэякулятом. При взгляде на него Леонард почувствовал ответное возбуждение в уже слишком тесных для него брюках. Было нечто порочное в том, чтобы стоять полностью одетым, в то время как Джим лежал под ним обнаженный, со стоящим членом, и от осознания ситуации альфу внутри Леонарда начинало лихорадить.

– Боунс, пожалуйста, – хрипло простонал Джим. Его рука дернулась в сторону члена, но затем вернулась обратно, вцепляясь в простыню. Он ждал разрешения, как хороший омега. Леонард почувствовал за него иррациональную гордость.

– Давай, Джим. Потрогай себя. Представь, будто это я тебя касаюсь, – прошептал ему, растягивая слова, Леонард.

Ответ Джима скорее напоминал скулеж.

– Тогда коснись меня, блядь, уже! – всхлипнул он. Но все равно послушно протянул руку и обхватил пальцами свой член.

Леонард улыбался, удивляясь этому новому Джиму. Он изумительно выглядел, толкаясь в свою руку, уже покрывшуюся бисеринками капель смазки, выделявшихся из покрасневшей головки.

– Ну, давай. Выеби свой кулак для меня, – поддразнил его Леонард. Джим повиновался, поднимая бедра и яростно двигая рукой. Леонард испытывал желание сделать процесс запоминающимся и приятным для омеги, доставив тому удовольствия больше, чем от быстрого перепихона. В любом случае, подобное в принципе было ему никогда не присуще. И, боги, столько времени прошло после последнего раза. Запах возбужденного омеги тяжелым маревом окутывал его, заставляя кровь пылать. А Джим Кирк был по своей сути непокорным, что делало доминирование над ним вдвойне сладким.

Звуки, которые издавал Джим, были невероятно грязными – требовательное скуление вперемешку со рваными вздохами. Он двигал кулаком по собственному члену, отчаянно пытаясь помочь себе кончить, чего все равно не смог бы сделать до того, как Леонард окажется у него внутри, и они оба знали это. Выражение лица Джима сейчас было, вероятно, самым открытым из тех, что видел Леонард, уязвимым и отчаянным. Поймав взгляд синих глаз, он заставил себя выпрямиться и сделать шаг назад.

Медленно, не торопясь, Леонард снимал с себя одежду, наслаждаясь следящим за каждым его движением Джимом, замечая, как его глаза темнели с каждой сброшенной тряпкой. Он с облегчением выдохнул, когда наконец-то освободил свой член от тесноты брюк. Он, со своим профессиональным вниманием, не упустил тот момент, когда глаза Джима расширились, губы приоткрылись; не упустил того беспомощно-голодного взгляда, когда он полностью разделся.

Хотелось бы Леонарду контролировать себя лучше, чтобы еще поддразнить Джима, чтобы заставить его желать еще сильнее, но альфа внутри него был на грани. Он болезненно хотел уже просто коснуться его – и взять.

Рука Леонарда начала путешествие с ключицы. Обманчиво мягкое прикосновение, пока он спускался ниже, превращалось в мучительное истязание. Он провел ногтями по груди, сквозь редкие волоски, затем задел темную горошину соска, увел руку вниз, на брюшной пресс, тут же напрягшийся при его прикосновении. Джим убрал руки в стороны, раскрываясь перед Леонардом в безмолвном приглашении. Он наградил его царапающим движением по жестким волоскам у основания члена, прежде чем поддаться собственному желанию и обхватить рукой горячую твердую плоть.

Джим издал что-то среднее между воем и криком и толкнулся в его руку. Леонард хмыкнул: ему понравился этот возбуждающе грязный звук. Ему нравилось это пылающее предвкушение удовольствия, нравилось, как Джим подавался к нему, безмолвно умоляя о большем.

Леонард опустился на край кровати, и Джим услужливо сдвинулся вверх, переползая по матрасу, пока не оказался почти у стенки. Затем он удивил Леонарда, перевернувшись на живот, раздвинув ноги и предлагая себя.

Леонард коротко простонал при виде подобного зрелища, глядя на сладкий изгиб ягодиц Джима, но внезапно отметил напрягшиеся мышцы спины и рук. Джим вдруг затих, нетерпеливые вскрики и жалобное поскуливание исчезли, задушенные необъяснимой тревогой. Леонард списал бы это на испытываемое тем желание – если бы так хорошо не умел читать человеческое тело.

Это был омега, охваченный страхом. Не нужно было иметь докторскую степень в области психологии, чтобы догадаться теперь, в чем причина того, что Джим подавлял свою природу почти полдесятка лет. Какая-то часть Леонарда была в ужасе от этой догадки, несмотря на то, что его собственная природа со всей силой требовала продолжения.

Его вдруг захлестнула волна спокойствия, и он понял, что нужно делать. Он знал, он мог заботиться о людях, это было тем, что он по-настоящему умел. Леонарду нравилось думать, что он лучше любого другого знал, как позаботиться о Джиме. В этом у него был большой опыт. Он сказал себе: это просто еще один способ показать заботу.

Игнорируя бурлящее внутри желание, рычащее: взять, взять, схватить, обладать! – он, не обращая внимания на шум крови в ушах, мягко провел рукой по изгибу бедра Джима, не давая отстраниться от прикосновения. Затем провел рукой выше вбок, сдвигая руку так, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с Джимом, обнимая его спину. Член Леонарда уютно устроился между ягодиц Джима, ощущая восхитительно нежную кожу. Наклонившись, медленно и осторожно, не обращая внимания на то, как Джим содрогнулся под ним со смесью страха и желания, он оставил дразнящий поцелуй на выступающем чуть ниже шеи позвонке.

Джим издал неясный сдавленный звук и инстинктивно потерся задницей о член. Леонард тихо рыкнул и удвоил усилия, стараясь продолжать медленно, не набрасываясь на Джима, словно дикое животное, каковым он вообще-то не был.

Леонард прокладывал дорожку поцелуев вдоль линии позвоночника, иногда позволяя себе легонько прикусывать кожу, избегая боли и вообще всего, что могло бы напугать омегу. И напоминая себе: это всего лишь помощь другу. Не постоянный союз.

Он осторожно продвигался вниз, достигнув ягодиц, быстро укусил одну из них. Анус Джима был уже скользким из выделяющейся смазки. Пах тот по-прежнему возбуждающе, несмотря на свою растерянность. Запах достиг рецепторов в ноздрях Леонарда, отчего рот наполнился слюной.

Он раздвинул ягодицы Джима в стороны и нагнулся, проводя по дырке языком.

Голос Джима представлял собой смесь желания, беспокойства и растерянности.

– Что ты… – начал он и проглотил в стоне остаток вопроса.

Леонард вылизывал плотно сжавшиеся мышцы, поддразнивая, кружил языком, ухмылялся, замечая, как Джим все сильнее разводит ноги и подается к нему бедрами в отчаянной попытке ощутить больше, еще больше, несмотря на чувства, все еще обуревающие его. Он дразнил и лизал, снова и снова, пока напряжение, не оставило тело Джима, а страх не исчез, вытесненный желанием. Джим издал сдавленный стон, когда Леонард наконец-то языком вторгся внутрь его тела. И легко раскрылся перед ним; желания тела вовсе не противоречили тому, чего Джим хотел в данный момент.

К языку Леонарда присоединился палец, и альфе пришлось по вкусу, как Джим тут же сжал мышцы, пытаясь усилить ощущения. Леонард любил его, любил его вкус, те отчаянные звуки, что тот издавал под его языком. Джим, казалось, наконец расслабился под его руками, бесстыдно потираясь о кровать и издавая придушенные стоны.

Член Леонарда пульсировал между ног, а все его нутро вопило, что он уже достаточно, достаточно ждал, был достаточно терпеливым, хватит! Когда он вытащил пальцы, не обращая внимания на потерянный всхлип омеги, то еле подавил взбунтовавшиеся от усилившегося запаха Джима чувства. Он придвинулся вперед, взял в руку свой напряженный член и приставил к сжатому колечку мышц. В ожидании проникновения Джим снова несколько напрягся.

Джим издал сдавленный, словно предсмертный вскрик, когда Леонард вошел. Сжавшиеся мышцы его тела ощущались даже лучше, чем Леонард ожидал. Боги, он ждал этого так долго. И Джим был так отзывчив, так стонал под ним, и эта картина подчинения так разительно отличалась от того, каким он его видел вне течки!.. Леонард не знал, чего ожидать, когда согласился взять конкретного омегу в свою постель, но явно не этого. Он почувствовал, как в нем поднялась огромная волна нежности, заставившая двигаться почти томно. Он медленно и глубоко толкался в Джима и, не сумев побороть спонтанное желание, наклонился, оставляя еще один поцелуй в основании шеи и одновременно входя до упора, вызывая тем самым у Джима еще один громкий стон.

– Господи, Боунс, что ты со мной делаешь? – задыхаясь, отчаянным голосом спросил Джим.

Леонард тихо засмеялся.

– Я трахаю тебя, – ответил он, продолжая медленно двигаться в теле Джима. – Это именно то, чего ты хотел, да? Вот что было тебе нужно? Я, трахающий тебя? Мой член в твоей заднице? Блядь, Джим, как ты охуенно пахнешь. Лучший омега, которого я чувствовал.

Леонард с удивлением понял, что это были не просто привычные «грязные разговорчики» альфы с омегой, а действительно то, что они хотели друг другу сказать. Он никогда не испытывал настолько жгучего желания наряду с подкупающей нежностью, каким-то странным образом охватившей его, даже с Джослин, в которую был в свое время влюблен.

Но он не хотел сейчас думать о чем-то подобном. Ему вообще не хотелось сосредотачиваться на чем-то, исключая затопившее нижнюю часть тела абсолютное удовольствие, горячий жар которого рвался наружу. Оргазм пока был где-то вне пределов досягаемости, и Леонард наконец ускорил ритм в попытке достичь его.

Целью Джима было явно то же самое. Он уткнулся лицом в подушку, громко вскрикивая при каждом толчке Леонарда. Наконец он сунул вниз руку и ухватил свой член, начав яростно двигать кулаком вверх-вниз, добиваясь облегчения с целеустремленностью, очень свойственной Джиму Кирку, даже стоящему голышом на четвереньках, прогибающемуся и принимающему Леонарда.

– Ну же, Джим. Кончи для меня. Сделай это, мой хороший, – подтолкнул его Леонард, чувствуя свой приближающийся оргазм.

Джим высоко проскулил, ускоряя движения ладони на собственном члене. И этот вид покрасневшего и вспотевшего омеги, отчаянно желающего облегчения и насаживающегося на член Леонарда, словно вся его жизнь состояла в том, чтобы добиться оргазма, стал последней каплей, отправившей Леонарда за грань. Он вошел так глубоко, как смог, до синяков сжимая бедра Джима, и кончил в омегу, которого сейчас тоже трясло в предвкушении собственной разрядки. Обильно кончая, он поцеловал шею Джима, тут же сорвавшегося в одновременный оргазм, и оба они огласили комнату таким громким довольным стоном, на который только были способны.

Они простояли так еще несколько долгих мгновений, пока не закончились последние мускульные сокращения. Затем Леонард аккуратно вышел из Джима, улыбнувшись мягкому вздоху, который в этот момент издал омега. Джим сразу же упал на кровать, не обращая внимания на беспорядок на простынях, безвольный и вымотанный, но довольный. Он разлегся, без смущения занимая всю поверхность небольшой кровати. Леонард хмыкнул, не препятствуя ему. Все равно бы он не смог уснуть до того, как пройдет последняя волна течки. Они оба будут измучены утром, но это была приемлемая цена, которую он мог заплатить за то, чтобы помочь Джиму пройти через это испытание.

Леонард поднялся с кровати и бросил взгляд на уже кажущегося спящим омегу, прежде чем уйти в маленькую ванную, где он смог бы сполоснуться и выпить стакан воды. Он не стал одеваться – все равно любую одежду пришлось бы вскоре снимать обратно. Когда он вернулся, то Джим был все еще недоступен миру, уткнувшись в подушку и слегка похрапывая. Леонард с секунду постоял рядом, затем отошел и достал трикодер. Провел им над Джимом: показатели были высокими, но не чрезмерно, как раз характерными для омеги в середине течки, тревожиться было не о чем.

Леонард неторопливо достал комм, проверил сообщения, продолжая время от времени коситься на обнаженного омегу в своей постели. Через несколько минут он решил не обманывать себя, а присел и уставился на спящего Джима, изучая его и обдумывая накопившиеся за вечер вопросы.

Врач и друг в нем согласно вернулись к мысли о страхе Джима в тот момент, когда он предложил себя Леонарду. Мог ли именно этот страх послужить причиной использования таблеток? Если что-то случилось с ним, то это было настолько страшно, что он рисковал своей жизнью ради шанса, что это не повторится снова? Леонард ощущал острую необходимость узнать ответ, даже понимая, что вряд ли когда-нибудь его получит. Джим никогда не заговорил бы об этом, учитывая, что после сегодняшнего Леонард никогда снова не увидит его таким. Да и не увидел бы никогда, если бы первая течка за долгие годы не застала Джима врасплох.

В конце концов, это было всего на одну ночь. Чем-то, что больше никогда не повторится. В следующий раз течка не будет внезапной, и Джим найдет себе более подходящего партнера. Эта мысль заставила Леонарда испытать резкий укол ревности, и он позволил себе на минуту отдаться чувству собственничества. Он был альфой, в конце концов, это его природа.

Леонард глубоко вздохнул. В воздухе до сих пор легкой пеленой висел головокружительный запах течного омеги и секса. Скоро Джиму снова понадобится его помощь, когда тот проснется и гормоны опять возьмут верх. И, пока это не кончится, Леонард собирался продолжать бодрствовать. Он всегда вел себя так, как сейчас: с Джослин, с любым омегой, с которым делил постель. Разуму врача всегда было  достаточно объяснения происходящего собственной биологией. Омег всегда нужно было защищать, тратить силы, пока те обессилены и уязвимы. Это неотделимая часть альфы – заботиться о своем партнере и о будущем потомстве, которое тот мог уже вынашивать.

Леонард вцепился в кресло, и понимание волной хлынуло на него. Он абсолютно никак не предохранялся. И течка застала Джима настолько врасплох, что Леонард крайне сомневался, что тот успел принять хоть что-нибудь.

Если – господи боже – если Джим забеременеет, то в результате, скорее всего, он никогда не простит Леонарда, и Леонард никогда не простит себе этого.

Фигура на кровати зашевелилась, синие глаза распахнулись и сосредоточенно посмотрели на Леонарда, не обращая внимания на его непривычную задумчивость. Если Джим и заметил на его лице настороженность, смешанную с тревогой, то не подал виду. Он просто соскользнул с постели, мягко шагнул навстречу и опустился на колени у его ног. Леонард послушно развел ноги, не скрывая собственного стояка, подчиняясь виду вставшего члена Джима и вновь нараставшему запаху течного омеги, вновь коснувшегося его ноздрей. Джим издал тихий довольный звук, не укрывшийся от внимания Леонарда.

Но он сидел и колебался: спросить – не спросить. Запнувшись, он начал:

– Джим. Я не использовал никакой защиты. Я не…

Джим довольно хмыкнул и прижался к той части Леонарда, что не давала ни на йоту понять, насколько тревожное сейчас состояние было у ее владельца.

– У меня стоит чип, – просто успокоил его он.

Леонард вдохнул, кажется, впервые с тех пор, как он только подумал о возможном риске. Он поднял руку и взъерошил волосы Джима, ощущая непростительное облегчение и все нарастающее возбуждение. Затем он передвинул руку и приподнял лицо Джима, проводя по его губам пальцем.

Тот издал довольный, несколько задумчивый вздох.

– Ты много целуешься, – отметил Джим. Леонард рассмеялся в ответ и снова взъерошил ему волосы. Джим выглядел недовольным, даже несмотря на охватившую его дымку желания: – Я никогда не встречал альфу, который целовался бы столько же, сколько и ты.

Леонард почувствовал очередной укол ревности при мысли о другом альфе, касавшемся Джима. Он рыкнул и усилил хватку. Нажав сильнее, он за загривок притянул Джима ближе, усаживая его к себе на колени, чтобы можно было дотянуться до его губ. Он жестко поцеловал Джима, чередуя обычные поцелуи с глубокими, затем с дразнящими укусами и движениями языком.

Джим выгибался под его руками, издавая огромный спектр тех соблазнительных звуков, что так нравились Леонарду, особенно когда он протянул руку и сомкнул пальцы на члене омеги. Джим запрокинул голову и почти взвыл. Леонард поддался соблазну и провел языком вдоль грудинно-ключичной мышцы, тщательно следя за собой, не оставляя меток, не заявляя прав, несмотря на весь тот огонь, что горел у него в крови.

Леонард посчитал, что уделил члену Джима достаточно внимания, и скользнул пальцами дальше, вдоль складки ягодиц Джима, находя его уже более чем готовым, полностью раскрывшимся и полностью намокшим в ожидании, когда Леонард уже им воспользуется.

– Пожалуйста, – попросил Джим. – Хочу тебя.

Его неглубокие вздохи участились, а кожа потеплела под руками Леонарда.

Леонард встал, придерживая Джима и перемещаясь вместе с ним на уже изрядно растрепанную постель. Джим почти согнулся, собираясь опереться на четвереньки, но Леонард тут же перевернул его на спину.

– Нет, – приказал он. – Хочу, чтобы ты видел меня. Хочу, чтобы ты видел, кто трахает тебя, – его голос почти превратился в рычание.

Джим широко распахнул глаза, рвано дыша, когда Леонард, опустив руку, нащупал отверстие и, не теряя времени, протолкнул в него сразу два пальца, ощущая горячую бархатистую гладкость встречающего его тела.

– Блядь, – закрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову, выругался Джим.

Тело его отчаянно сжималось вокруг пальцев, пытаясь удержать их даже тогда, когда Леонард извлек их наружу. Он проверил наличие смазки на пальцах, прежде чем поднести их к губам Джима.

Тот издал совершенно порочный звук, слизывая с пальцев Леонарда собственную смазку и сперму альфы. Это зрелище чертовски очаровало Леонарда. Его член уже был словно каменный, а альфа внутри него требовал взять омегу, изнывающего под ним от желания.

Леонард вошел в него гораздо грубее, чем в первый раз, зная сейчас наверняка, что Джим в состоянии выдержать все, что Леонард захочет ему дать. По крикам, срывавшимся с губ Джима, он понимал, что его грубость только заводит омегу сильнее. Он с силой быстрыми движениями трахал его, и Джим был вынужден ухватиться за край матраса, чтобы не сдвигаться под напором Леонарда.

Вскрики Джима превратились в жалобные «Пожалуйста!», умолявшие его о разрядке. Джим обхватил его ногами, держась и стараясь притянуть ближе. Леонард вернул руку на член Джима и задвигал ею в такт собственным безумным толчкам.

Джим выгнулся в кровати, его хриплые мольбы набрали громкость, когда он приблизился к пику. Видя его таким открытым, Леонард почувствовал, что сам уже близок к оргазму. Он почувствовал внутри, как кончает Джим: как мышцы конвульсивно сжимаются сильнее вокруг его собственного члена. Это сорвало последние барьеры, и Леонард со вскриком кончил, почти ослепнув и видя перед глазами только яркую вспышку. Он почувствовал пульсацию собственного изливающегося члена, и Джим, ахнув, выгнулся под ним.

Они застыли в центре кровати, пережидая последние вспышки удовольствия. Затем Джим безвольно опустил ноги вниз, а Леонард наклонился, но не для поцелуя, а мягко прикусывая изгиб его шеи в пародии настоящего укуса. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Джима застонать еще раз, и темные ресницы вспорхнули над бледной кожей.

Леонард со вздохом вышел из него, в крови пела сытость. Он без капли смущения упал сбоку уже начинающего засыпать Джима.

– Еще одна, думаю, – пробормотал Джим охрипшим голосом.

– Хм?

– Еще один раз, – сонно объяснил он. – Обычно бывает три волны перед тем, как, ну, ты знаешь, течка кончится. Правда, это мой первый раз за пять лет, так что я не уверен.

Леонард улыбнулся, подавляя желание наклониться и поцеловать затылок Джима.

– Я буду рядом, – тихо пообещал он.

###  **Глава 22**

Джим медленно просыпался. Он чувствовал себя вялым и вымотанным, но ему было тепло и удобно, и он довольно свернулся под одеялом, прежде чем осознал, что со спины к нему прижимается горячее мужское тело, чьи-то ноги переплетены с его собственными, а сзади доносится тихий храп.

И он тут же вспомнил. Его течка, его подчинение, ощущение Боунса над ним, позади него и внутри него. Член Джима, вымотанный ночной активностью не меньше хозяина, заинтересованно дернулся.

Джим попытался высвободить ноги, чтобы перевернуться на другой бок, но замер при донесшемся сзади низком сонном рыке альфы, тут же рефлекторно сильнее прижавшему его к постели и просунувшему колено между ног Джима. Он подумал секунду и сдался, расслабляясь. Боунс, скорее всего, неимоверно устал, следя за ним большую часть ночи (и что все это значило?). Кроме того, Джиму некуда было торопиться в это яркое воскресное утро, зато было, о чем подумать.

Первая течка за пять лет, и он провел ее с лучшим другом. Это стало чем-то новым, ужасающим и… приятным. Удовлетворило что-то внутри него, чему на протяжении половины десятилетия не хватало одинокой мастурбации. Осознав это, он испугался. Но это ощущение смягчали время, расстояние и забота Боунса, давшего ему все, чего он просил, но не получившего взамен почти ничего.

Джим не знал до этого альф, готовых на подобную заботу. Каждый альфа, с которым он до этого был во время течки, либо унижал его по полной, либо брал его, разрывая, как дикое животное. После этого, даже спустя пять лет, он не имел ни малейшего представления, что бывает по-другому. Возможно, все это время он ошибался. Или, может быть, Боунс был уникален в этом плане настолько же, насколько был уникален во многих других.

Он был прав, доверяясь Боунсу. Прав, доверяясь надежным рукам лучшего друга. Перед тем, как вчера направиться сюда, некоторое время он находился в состоянии ужаса, вдруг осознав, что Боунс, будучи альфой, ничем по сути не отличается от остальных: властность и готовность сделать что угодно ради своего удовольствия. Теперь же он был безмерно рад, что использовал единственный шанс быть с другом вместо того, чтобы подцепить случайного незнакомца.

Джим осторожно вытащил из-под одеяла руку и потер глаза, стараясь не тревожить Боунса, чтобы не заставлять того рычать снова. М-да, он должен был чувствовать себя гораздо более неловко. Прямо сейчас он должен был безостановочно психовать, а вместо этого чувствовал только сытую усталость.

Храп позади него пропал, сменившись коротким фырканьем и бормотаньем чего-то, что при фантазии можно было расшифровать как «черт побери». Джим рассмеялся.

– Что смешного? – недовольно-сонным голосом проворчал Боунс, ослабляя хватку на Джиме.

– Ты такой же капризный, когда спишь. Ты знаешь, что рычал на меня? – поддразнил Джим.

– Знаю. Даже не один раз. И не припоминаю, чтобы ты тогда жаловался, – в сонном состоянии акцент Боунса был выражен гораздо сильнее, и слова получались сильно растянутыми.

Джим слегка покраснел из-за последней фразы, хотя она выражала далеко не самую смущающую часть происходившего вчера. Он почувствовал, как в краске румянца горят щеки, вспомнив третий раз, когда они были вместе: Боунс с силой быстро брал его, рыча на ухо что-то об обладании им. Стандартные слова в постели между альфой и омегой, но, произнесенные в нужное время, они очень возбуждали.

Джим подавил вздох, когда Боунс отодвинулся, наконец-то давая ему вытянуть ноги и перевернуться на спину. Потянувшись, он вздрогнул при ноющей боли в спине и других частях тела. Как и большинство других омег, течка оставила его тело болезненно затраханным.

Рядом с ним Боунс издал сочувственное хмыканье.

– Прими горячий душ, избавит от ломоты в мышцах, – посоветовал он, закрывая глаза и, очевидно, собираясь заснуть обратно. – И запаха тоже, – отметил он с привычной прямотой.

Джим осторожно встал с кровати. Полного мочевого пузыря и горячего душа было достаточно, чтобы заставить себя это сделать.

– Да, я пахну тобой, – бросил он по пути в ванную, собирая по дороге с пола свою одежду.

Боунс был прав, долгий горячий душ сделал боль слабее и почти прогнал усталость. Он тщательно вымылся, зная, что его самого не смутит запах друга на нем, а вот Боунса может. На самом деле Джим не имел ни малейшего понятия, как Боунс воспринял все происходящее между ними. Беспокойство, которого Джим не смог ощутить ранее, вдруг появилось.

Он просто пришел в комнату Боунса в разгар течки и попросил трахнуть его. И, учитывая, что Боунс был совершенно нормальным альфой, прекрасно ощущающим феромоны омеги, он быстро сломался. В конце концов, не то чтобы Джим дал ему возможность отказаться.

Джим прижался лбом к холодному кафелю, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Боунс не притворялся утром. Он вел себя более чем удовлетворенно. С ним, по крайней мере. Джим понадеялся, что это отношение к нему сохранится, поскольку не хотел бы считать, что происходящее окончательно разделит их.

Джим наконец заставил себя выключить душ и насухо вытерся. Он натянул все те же джинсы и рубашку, которые носил перед этим весь вечер, слегка мятые из-за долгого лежания сваленными в кучу на полу. Он мгновение поколебался, прежде чем позаимствовать зубную щетку Боунса, а потом подумал: а какого хрена? Боунс вчера совал язык в задницу Джима, так что такое в сравнении с этим совместное использование ими одной и той же щетки?

Чистый, со свежим дыханием, хотя и в мятой одежде, Джим вышел обратно в спальню и поприветствовал лучшего друга, уже в боксерах и футболке сидящего на краю кровати, напряженно и задумчиво смотрящего на него. Глаза Боунса немедленно поймали взгляд Джима. Их выражение было нечитаемым. Боунс и обычно был слишком скрытным человеком, чтобы можно было что-то прочесть по его лицу, а уж сейчас… Беспокойство вдруг снова скрутило Джима. Неужели это тот момент, когда Боунс начал сердиться на него за необдуманное поведение, дерьмовое планирование и манипуляции?

Привычная защитная реакция внутри Джима попыталась снова поднять голову, приказывая ему идти в атаку прежде, чем ему надерут зад. Но теперь это бы не сработало. Не с Боунсом, которым знал его настолько хорошо, чтобы считать дерьмом. Он был должен Боунсу, причем с большой буквы «Д». Должен его благодарить, а не вываливать на него кучу говна. На этот раз он должен быть честным с ним.

– Тебе лучше? – нейтральным тоном задал вопрос альфа.

– Да… Спасибо, – Джим не смог не опустить глаза, произнося последнее слово.

– Не такое уж большое одолжение, – Боунс странно взглянул на него.

Джим вздохнул, ступая на неизвестную территорию:

– Не за душ, я имею в виду. Просто… спасибо. Ты мог просто выгнать меня искать приключения на свою задницу. Я бы не винил тебя, если бы ты так и сделал.

Когда Джим снова посмел поднять на него глаза, оказалось, что Боунс, удивленно приоткрыв рот, таращится на него.

– Джим… – начал Боунс.

– Заткнись и дай мне договорить. – Джим знал, что если он остановится, то слова застрянут у него в горле. Он вздохнул и продолжил: – Ты был мне нужен, и ты не подвел меня. Ты никогда меня не подводил. Никогда. Ты пытался заботиться обо мне с самого начала, а я клал на это хрен. А потом, когда мне все-таки понадобилась твоя помощь, ты, несмотря на это, остался со мной.

Боунс продолжал молча сидеть на краю кровати, почти испуганно смотря на него, отчего Джим еще сильнее ощутил застенчивость. Он заставил себя не опускать взгляд:

– Так что… спасибо тебе.

Несколько долгих мгновений Боунс продолжал смотреть на него. Если бы на его месте был какой-нибудь другой альфа из тех, с которыми был Джим, он бы определенно отпустил бы грубую шутку насчет доставленного удовольствия.

Боунс продолжал смотреть на него все с тем же пугающим выражением на лице.

– Всегда пожалуйста, Джим, – тихо ответил он. Потом изогнул губы в полуулыбке, что, несмотря на общий усталый вид, удивительно ему шло.

Джим не смог скрыть ответную улыбку, вмиг поселившуюся на его лице. Они переживут это. Джим ничего не испортил. На пути к пониманию было много подводных кочек, но они справились.

– Слушай, я собираюсь дать тебе поспать, – его улыбка превратилась в усмешку. – Выглядишь уставшим, чувак.

Боунс поднял бровь, жестом, для кого-то другого, наверное, показавшимся бы непристойным, но настолько знакомым Джиму, что напряжение совершенно покинуло его.

– И чья это вина? – ворчливо спросил Боунс.

– Я не просил тебя стоять надо мной всю ночь, – с широкой улыбкой ответил ему Джим.

Боунс ответил привычным взглядом, который он использовал каждый раз, когда Джим вытворял что-то, казавшееся ему особенно идиотским:

– Я альфа. Я должен был это делать.

Джим вдруг задался вопросом, знал ли Боунс, насколько нетипичным альфой он является? Он весело поднял руки, задабривая друга:

– Не то чтобы я на что-то жаловался.

«Не на что», – добавил он мысленно.

Боунс просто закатил глаза.

Джим пересек комнату и сунул голые ноги в кроссовки, все еще улыбаясь.

– Разве ты не носишь носки, как все нормальные люди? – спросил Боунс только потому, что, по-видимому, должен был это спросить.

– Я ношу, но кто-то бросил их вчера так, что я теперь не могу их найти.

– Ты уверен, что не жалуешься? – спросил Боунс его выходящую за дверь спину.

Джим последний раз оглянулся, и его ухмылка смягчилась:

– Нет. Правда, нет, – ответил он.

###  **Глава 23**

Леонард смотрел, как уходит Джим, с озадаченным выражением на лице и теплом в груди. Джим был в порядке. Леонард тоже, несмотря на усталость. Не последовало ни упреков, ни обид, ни гневных слов ни с одной из сторон. Немного неловкости, если честно, но…

Но и это было хорошо. Более чем хорошо, на самом деле. И все было по-другому. Не так, как с Джос. Да и не так, как с любым другим омегой, если честно. Возможно, отчасти в этом стоило винить его внутреннего медика, но он определенно испытывал глубокое удовлетворение, ощущая себя способным помочь Джиму справиться с течкой, со страхом обнажиться и подчиниться другому, способным защитить и осторожно доминировать.

Леонард наконец-то ощутил, как нечто, называемое им про себя дурным предчувствием, которое он ощущал с тех пор, как заставил Джима отказаться от таблеток, начало ослабевать. Джим будет в порядке. И будет готов к следующей течке. Он будет в состоянии найти себе альфу, который сможет учесть его потребности, вместо того, чтобы оказаться в комнате Леонарда, ослепленным желанием.

Но сможет ли другой альфа так хорошо о нем заботиться? Сможет прочитать Джима так же хорошо, как смог Леонард? Дать ему то, что тот хочет, именно так, как тот хочет?

У него вдруг возникло иное нехорошее предчувствие. Джим пережил первую течку с помощью Леонарда. И вместо того, чтобы быть помощью друга, это обернулось наслаждением. Теперь Леонарду придется смотреть, как Джим ищет кого-то, возможно, даже у него на глазах. Смотреть, сознавая при этом, что он мог бы заботиться о Джиме так, как тому нужно.

Другая его часть, голос альфы, что был погребен где-то глубоко под слоем цивилизованности, шептала ему, что Джим был его партнером слишком мало. Другие альфы не смогут дать Джиму того, что может Леонард. Другие не смогут защитить его, дать ему то, что нужно. И мысль, что другие смогут попробовать его на вкус, отдавала горечью.

Леонард потер лицо, затем опустил затекшие руки вниз и, все еще сидя на благоухающей их общим запахом кровати, задался вопросом, что же он с собой сделал.

###  **Глава 24**

Леонард сделал все возможное, чтобы выбросить из головы все дурные предчувствия, иначе Джим мог бы воспринять это как смущение или, хуже того, жалость. Он не жалел, что помог ему, хотя, вероятно, должен был, учитывая ситуацию.

Он продолжал все набирать и набирать бешеное количество смен. Всю следующую неделю он хоронил себя в работе и курсовых, встречаясь с Джимом только на нескольких совместных занятиях. В это время они по-прежнему продолжали сочувствовать, жаловаться и ворчать друг на друга – как они обычно и делали, – и Леонард был уверен, что у него одного дурное предчувствие из-за того, что произошло ранее. Но его проблемы оставались только его проблемами. У него не было никаких претензий к Джиму, никаких прав или оснований требовать особого к себе отношения. Никаких прав указывать, что и с кем именно Джиму делать. Он не требовал от него ответного обещания чего-то взамен, невысказанного или произнесенного вслух.

В один момент, однако, он обнаружил, что возмущается, возможно, самую чуточку сильнее, чем следовало бы. Леонард прекрасно функционировал в одиночку до того, как Джим Кирк пришел и разрушил все его тщательно возведенные барьеры, теперь не подлежащие восстановлению. И это случилось еще прежде, чем они переспали. Правда, эти размышления обычно терзали его только до того момента, как Леонард напоминал себе, что в том, что Джим оказался в подобной ситуации, есть и его доля вины.

Примерно в этот же момент он обычно тянулся к бурбону.

Джим пробовал позвать его выпить в выходные после того, как они… ну хорошо, после того. Отвечая, что он будет на смене, Леонард изо всех сил игнорировал разочарованный и почти обиженный взгляд, а также то, что смена к моменту его возможного выхода уже давно бы закончилась.

Он провел эту смену, укоряя себя и ощутимо переживая в паузах между приемом пациентов. Это было именно то, чего он так старался избежать. Леонард обещал себе не причинять боль Джиму – но теперь казалось, что он все равно делает это, просто не в буквальном смысле.

И он определенно был раздражен к тому моменту, как смена все же закончилась, и поэтому долгое время игнорировал надоедливый писк комма, пока тащился через кампус. Устав спорить с самим собой, Леонард остановился на секунду и глянул на дисплей. Тот яркими и жирными буквами объявил, что он получил сообщение от Джима Кирка.

Кирк Дж. Т.: Я в О’Мэлли. Забеги после работы, если вдруг будет время.

Леонард ощутил что-то, что он определил как чувство вины. Джим делал все, что мог, чтобы сохранить их отношения на прежнем дружеском уровне. И Леонард все-таки не был полной скотиной. Джим не виноват, что Леонард не мог соотнести внутри себя их кратковременную близость и дружбу. Так что сейчас была его очередь сделать шаг.

После короткого душа и смены одежды он направился в паб O’Мэлли, расположенный в нескольких кварталах от академии. Оба они считали его своим привычным местом отдыха, учитывая разумные цены, терпимую санитарию, близкое расположение и пиво, хоть где-то бывшее на вкус не как ослиная моча.

Леонард заметил его в углу у барной стойки, а рядом – высокого темноволосого человека, казалось, висевшего на Джиме и ловившего каждое его слово со слишком большим интересом. Джим был, как обычно, оживлен, улыбался и много жестикулировал, опираясь на стойку и наклоняясь в попытке перекричать грохочущую музыку.

Леонарду пришлось взять себя в руки, чтобы, заметив это, не рвануться и не встать между ними. Правда, все равно он пересек зал несколько быстрее, чем того требовала ситуация. Он уже был почти у стойки, когда Джим поднял голову и заметил его: вежливую ухмылку на его лице сменила искренняя солнечная улыбка. Темноволосый собеседник Джима выглядел основательно недовольным тем, что его прервали.

– Боунс! Ты пришел! – с удовольствием констатировал очевидное Джим.

– Как видишь, – ответил он и перевел взгляд с Джима на его компаньона, мысленно изо всех сил желая, чтобы последний быстро и молча свалил ко всем чертям.

– Да ладно, Боунс, давай, выпей! – Джим вежливо попрощался со спутником и направился к бару, явно ожидая, что Леонард пойдет за ним. Что он и сделал, но не раньше, чем сменил довольную улыбку на привычное выражение ворчливого зануды. Он чувствовал спиной взгляд того черноволосого мужчины, следуя за Джимом, но не мог заставить себя перестать обращать на это внимание.

Он дал Джиму возможность сделать заказ за него, будучи полностью уверенным, что тот еще помнит его вкусы. Несколькими минутами позже, уже получив напитки, они пробрались в другой конец бара к более-менее свободному углу стойки.

– Рад, что ты пришел, – усмехнулся Джим и отхлебнул. – Почему ты передумал?

– Была дерьмовая смена, – пожал плечами Леонард, почти не соврав. – Хотелось выпить.

– Ты мог выпить с кем-нибудь, не выходя из общежития, – возразил Джим, и уголки его губ снова поднялись. – Признай, ты просто хотел видеть мое улыбающееся лицо!

Ну да, и другие части тела. Леонард уставился на Джима своим фирменным взглядом:

– Твое эго скоро придется ампутировать, так оно выросло.

Джим, помолчав, уставился на стеллаж с алкоголем.

– Я уже начал думать, что ты меня избегаешь.

Леонард вздохнул, поднося стакан к губам. Никогда не верьте, если вам скажут, что Джим Кирк не наблюдателен. Особенно в самое неподходящее для этого время. Музыка продолжала греметь, и Леонард чувствовал себя слишком на виду для подобной беседы, но от разговора было уже никуда не деться.

– Слушай, Боунс, – начал Джим. – Я знаю, я облажался. Ты спас мою задницу, и я тебе крайне благодарен. Если бы мне не было так дерьмово, я бы так не поступил. Но, поверь мне, я обещаю, что такого больше не повторится. В следующий раз я найду себе альфу, и…

Леонард не смог сдержать сдавленный неприятный смешок.

С тщательно сдерживаемым гневом Джим уставился на него:

– Черт побери, Боунс, я же стараюсь! Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

Леонард сделал долгий глоток, надеясь хотя бы в выпивке найти силы.

– Скажи что угодно, Джим. Например, почему я должен пялиться на того сопляка, с которым ты общался несколько минут назад? – язвительно спросил он.

– На него? Я даже не знаю, альфа ли он!

Леонард взглянул на него своим фирменным «ты-издеваешься-что-ли» взглядом.

– Поверь мне, Джим, он – альфа. Мне хотелось стереть с его лица ухмылку, как только я увидел его рядом с тобой.

Джим ошеломленно смотрел на него. Леонард разочарованно вздохнул:

– Это не значит, что я на самом деле бы так сделал. Это биология, Джим. Я могу сдерживать это не лучше, чем ты – течку.

– И из-за этого ты избегал меня, верно?

Леонард вдруг осознал, что хочет одновременно и дать Джиму подзатыльник, и закричать на кого-нибудь, чтобы те выключили эту чертову музыку.

– Блядь. Я не стану говорить об этом здесь, – он сделал последний глоток и со стуком поставил бокал на стойку.

– А ты хочешь продолжить разговор где-то еще?

– Не особенно, – честно ответил Леонард. – Но ты начал его, так что пойдем.

Джим не стал спорить. Он просто в пару глотков допил свой напиток, прежде чем поставить кружку рядом с первой, и вышел за Леонардом в морозный ночной воздух.

Джим выглядел почти призрачно-бледным в свете уличных фонарей, пока они шли обратно к кампусу. Леонард запахнул сильнее куртку, спасаясь от ветра. А Джим, будучи чертовым северянином, казалось, чувствовал себя великолепно. Они шли и молчали до тех пор, пока шум паба окончательно не стих.

– Я не понимаю, как ты еще не отморозил задницу. Здесь чертовски холодно, – проворчал Леонард, не зная точно, как лучше начать разговор – да и хочет ли он возобновлять его вообще.

Джим закатил глаза. Под светом фонаря они вдруг словно вспыхнули голубым светом.

– Это зима, Боунс. И мы правда начали говорить о погоде? Серьезно?

– А что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – раздраженно спросил он, зеркально повторяя заданный ранее Джимом вопрос.

– Не знаю. Может, ты объяснишь, почему меня избегаешь? Или почему любая вещь, о которой я говорю, бесит тебя? Черт, чувак, просто возьми и скажи мне, почему ты следил за каждым движением того парня, с которым я простоял рядом всего пять минут и поговорил всего раз?

– Я не избегал тебя, – почти правда. – Я был чертовски занят, Джим.

– И тем не менее, ты нашел время в своем очень плотном графике, чтобы мы могли нарезать эти гребаные круги друг вокруг друга, – голос Джима определенно звучал саркастично.

– Ты хочешь поговорить, ладно, – Леонард коротко на него взглянул. – Давай поговорим о том, как я должен был стоять там и чувствовать себя отлично, пока ты общаешься с другим альфой.

Выражение лица Джима стало несколько менее сердитым, но гораздо более озадаченным.

– Почему тебя волнует это? – он выделил последнее слово.

Леонард смотрел под ноги.

– Я говорил тебе, Джим. Это биология в чистом виде. Психобиология, стремление к совокуплению и все то дерьмо, что было заложено в нас еще раньше, чем мы изобрели огонь.

– Я не думаю, что все альфы таковы, Боунс, – Джим пожал плечами. – Не все следуют шаблонному подходу, – добавил он, казалось, с полной уверенностью.

Сейчас настала очередь Леонард смотреть удивленно и гадать: о чем речь? Неужели о том сопляке в баре?

– Эй, кто здесь доктор? Думаю, мне лучше знать.

– Я хотел сказать, – Джим уставился куда-то вдаль, – что знаю, что есть альфы, которые не против делиться своими игрушками.

Его ответ звучал загадочно и почти пугающе, так что Леонард твердо ответил:

– Да, но я не один из них.

Джим взглянул на него:

– И что нам остается?

Он задавал себе этот вопрос всю прошедшую неделю.

– Блядь, да если бы я знал, Джим. Я виноват в этом дерьме, но я разберусь с ним, так же, как и ты со своим, – и это была правда. Он не чувствовал себя настолько выбитым из колеи уже несколько лет.

– Так это обычный приступ собственничества? Все наладится со временем, верно? Я смогу не беспокоиться о тебе во время разговора с любым другим альфой, да? – уголки губ Джима были приподняты в улыбке, но Леонард чувствовал серьезность вопроса.

– Да, Джим. Это пройдет, – ответил Леонард, надеясь, что не лжет. Это должно пройти. Через месяц Джим найдет другого альфу, и Леонарду придется, блядь, просто смириться.

Джим задумчиво хмыкнул и сунул руки в карманы, по-прежнему продолжая идти шаг в шаг с Леонардом. Несколько следующих минут они шли в тишине, и Джим то и дело задумчиво поглядывал на него.

– Если тебе есть, что сказать, то давай уже, – приказал Леонард.

Джим выглядел так, словно раздумывал, стоит ли говорить, и уже одно это вселяло в Леонарда чувство трепета. Джим Кирк был один из самых словоохотливых людей, которых он знал.

Джим продолжал изучать его, и Леонард уже почти собрался повторить, когда тот наконец спросил:

– Так что, когда через три недели я выберу другого альфу, ты нормально отнесешься к этому?

Леонард вдруг подумал, не провоцирует ли его Джим, поскольку более чем очевидно, что он, блядь, не отнесется к этому нормально. Он должен был оставаться хорошим другом и сделать шаг назад, позволить Джиму выбрать свой собственный путь и расценивать происходящее как простую помощь друга в сложной ситуации. Ему должно было быть достаточно того, что Джим отказался от суппрессантов и не ненавидит Леонарда за то, что тот их забрал. Но, разумеется, Леонарда это не устраивало. Джим принадлежал ему, черт подери. Образ того, как Джим ощущался под ним и вокруг него, сладость от его подчинения были еще слишком свежи и не успели выветриться из памяти Леонарда.

– Ну, я буду просто конченым ублюдком, если это будет не так, верно? – огрызнулся он.

Леонард был вынужден резко затормозить, когда Джим вдруг остановился, широко расставив ноги и непривычно нервничая. Он серьезно и испытующе взглянул на повернувшегося Леонарда, будто стараясь прочесть его мысли.

– Нет, – наконец ответил Джим. Затем быстро повторил: – Ты правда им не будешь.

Целую ужасающую секунду Леонард думал, что пережитые им за последний месяц гнев, напряжение и драма, закончившиеся втрахиванием Джима в матрас, наконец-то переполнили чашу терпения омеги, и тот раз и навсегда положил конец их дружбе.

– Что за херню ты несешь, Джим? – в конце концов переспросил Леонард, чувствуя странное онемение в пальцах.

Джим на мгновение закрыл глаза и вдохнул так, как будто он слишком устал тратить зря время на увиливания. Леонард его понимал.

– Я говорю, что это не должно быть так, – Джим сделал шаг вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Леонарда. С этой дистанции, когда Джим смело встретил взгляд Леонарда, его глаза сияли и казались ослепительно синими.

– Тебе понравилось, Боунс. Я уверен, – уголки губ Джима изогнулись. – И ты был очень хорош. И если ты не хочешь видеть меня с другим альфой, то есть только одно решение, которое я могу придумать.

Понимание вдруг волной накрыло Леонарда, смывая прочь оцепенение и замешательство приливом смеси ужаса и желания, настолько сильного, что начали чесаться руки.

– Однозначно, блядь, нет, – немедленно проговорил он. Его голос звучал хрипло, и он даже не верил, что сжигающее его желание не написано у него на лице.

Видимо, было написано, потому что вместо испуга или уныния на лице Джима появилось решительное выражение.

– Боунс, ты уже сказал, что не хочешь видеть меня с кем-то еще.

Леонард провел рукой по волосам, почти разочарованный и все еще шокированный тем оборотом, который приняла беседа.

– С чего ты взял, Джим? Ты просто боишься найти другого альфу? Тебе ведь все равно придется сделать это, рано или поздно.

Формулировка была выбрала специально, чтобы заставить Джима защищаться; тот терпеть не мог признавать свои слабости. Но порыв решимости Джима еще не прошел, и он спокойно, но уверенно ответил Леонарду, словно обсуждал на уроке давно известную тему:

– Я знаю. Но прямо сейчас, здесь, мне нужен кто-то, кому я могу доверять, и ты не хочешь отпускать меня к другому альфе, я прав?

– Джим, ты путаешь биологические потребности с сознательными… – он поискал правильное определение, – желаниями, – Леонард закончил, почти поперхнувшись последним словом.

Впервые с того момента, как Джим поднял эту тему, в его глазах появилось сомнение:

– Так ты не хочешь меня?

Леонард хотел бы ответить, что нет, что ни хрена не хочет Джима Кирка. Но он хотел. Он просто не хотел хотеть Джима Кирка.

– Черт подери, Джим, – его голос звучал глухо, лишь чуть громче шепота. Какого дьявола он должен был ответить, чтобы это остановило Джима, но не разрушило их дружбу? – Принцип «друзья-с-преимуществами» никогда не работает, – сказал он омеге. – Кому-то становится больно.

Джим искренне улыбнулся и вдруг с ноткой нежности ответил:

– Я большой мальчик, Боунс. И знаю, чего хочу. Ты не единственный наслаждался тем, что мы делали. Я пришел в ужасе… – признался он. – Но ты сделал это… сделал это приятным.

Леонард вспомнил неуверенность и напряженность Джима, переросшие под его руками в бесстыдные изгибы и стоны, полные желания. И эти воспоминания вдруг вызвали в нем волну решимости.

– Я рад, Джим, – как можно более искренне ответил он. – Я рад, что смог помочь тебе, правда. Но это не повод для того, чтобы превратиться в привычку. – Он видел, он знал, как подобная привычка очень быстро превращается в зависимость. Он уже захотел себе Джима после одной только ночи с ним. Что будет, если это продолжится? И что произойдет, когда Джим захочет двигаться дальше? Что произойдет, когда любой из них захочет большего?

Джим удерживал взгляд Леонарда еще пару мгновений, словно ища в его лице некую правду, что не лежала на поверхности. Но, по-видимому, он не нашел ее.

– Ты не должен отвечать прямо сейчас. Подумай об этом. У меня еще есть время.

Проклятье. Леонард уже попытался дать ему ответ. Он пытался отказаться, и в типичной для Джима Кирка манере тот отказался принять этот ответ. Леонард открыл рот, чтобы выразить свои ощущения и заткнуть омегу раз и навсегда, но получилось совершенно иное. Он явно сошел с ума. Он стоял посреди кампуса Академии Звездного Флота и спорил со своим лучшим другом о своей сексуальной жизни. Ебаная реальность Леонарда Маккоя.

– Я подумаю об этом, – вот что у него получилось.

###  **Глава 25**

Неделю спустя – неделю, в течение которой он постоянно избегал Джима, просыпался посреди ночи, несколько раз как доктор впадал в почти-панику, а Джим же наоборот вел себя непривычно терпеливо – Леонард Маккой обнаружил себя стоящим посреди чужой комнаты в общежитии.

– Тебе осталось пятнадцать дней?

– Да, – безучастно ответил Джим, словно ожидая удара.

– Приходи ко мне, когда будешь близок. Позвони, и я приду.

От ухмылки, мгновенно расползшейся по лицу Джима, его сердце замерло, пораженное ее глубиной и силой. И на какое-то мгновение Леонард позволил себе поверить, что, может быть, он наконец-то принял правильное решение.

***

Джиму оставалось пятнадцать дней. В конце концов, он выдержал десять.

###  **Глава 26**

Он умирал. Конечно, он умирал. Он почти сгорел дотла, корчась голый на кровати, которая была даже не его, отчаянно двигая рукой между ног.

Ему был нужен альфа. Где же Боунс? Казалось, Джим ждал уже ужасающе долго. Казалось, что уже вечность прошла с тех пор, как течка взяла над ним верх. Он прошел путь из своей комнаты до Боунса, послав ему одно простое и короткое сообщение, содержащее лишь «Уже почти». Ответ Боунса был коротким и последовал немедленно: он обещал прибыть, как только сможет. Так почему его здесь нет? В маленькой комнате эхом отдавались отчаянные звуки нереализованного желания.

Мягкий звук открывающейся двери прозвучал для него наипрекраснейшим в мире, низкое восклицание Боунса и его шаги через всю комнату – еще слаще.

– Проклятые ебаные идиоты, – громко ворчал доктор, снимая куртку и бросая ее на стул. – Если эта армия вспыльчивых драчливых алкоголиков – это будущее Звездного Флота, то мы серьезно влипли.

– Боунс, – Джим потянулся к другу, не остановившемуся на куртке и теперь снимающему все остальное. – Ты мне нужен, – жалобно попросил он.

Боунс замер на секунду и развернулся так, чтобы видеть кровать.

– Я знаю, Джим. Я знаю, что тебе нужно. Я дам тебе это, не беспокойся. Боги, я уже отсюда чувствую, как ты пахнешь. Ты пахнешь фантастически.

Джим заерзал при звуках желания в его голосе. Этот голос явно был создан для секса. Глаза Джима широко раскрылись, когда он увидел тело альфы во всей красе. У него вырвался несолидный скулеж, но он все равно не мог заставить себя сдержаться. Боунс уже видел его в наиболее покорном и нуждающемся виде. Так что не было причин стесняться.

Первое прикосновение к голой коже было самым трудным. Это было и облегчением, и в то же время – новым приступом агонии. Боунс не дразнил, раздумывая, как в прошлый раз. Джим и так прождал уже слишком долго, растягивая себя, ощущая слепую похоть и желание. Боунс знал это и не заставил себя ждать еще дольше.

Когда альфа вошел в него, Джим не смог сдержать крик облегчения. Он забыл об этом на пять долгих лет, находясь под действием таблеток. Он забыл ощущение взятой кем-то другим под контроль течки, как кто-то гасит ее жар. Но теперь он чувствовал такую свободу, каковой не испытывал никогда ранее. Он доверял Боунсу, целиком и полностью. Доверял ему и подчинялся. Доверял, зная, что тот не злоупотребит доверием подобно остальным.

Боунс прижался сильнее и толкнулся в Джима, поймав за запястье гладящие его руки и прижав их к кровати. Джим вдруг почувствовал, как скрутило внутренности, и это ощущение было далеко от сексуального наслаждения, смытого памятью о кое-ком еще. На мгновение он увидел не знакомое лицо лучшего друга, а обманчиво красивое лицо, что до сих пор преследовало его в кошмарах.

Он слабо хныкнул, повернув голову и с силой рванувшись из захвата Боунса, несмотря на жар в крови, велящий ему подчиняться. Было что-то извращенное, ужасно неправильное в том, чтобы думать о Гэри в то время, как Боунс трахал его. Гэри не должен был разрушить и это тоже. Паника в нем сражалась с желанием, и паника выиграла. Джим рванулся уже агрессивно, явно показывая свой дискомфорт.

– Пожалуйста, – проскулил он.

Руки вокруг его запястий ослабили свою хватку, вместо того чтобы ударить его в челюсть, и он, повернув голову, встретил внимательный взгляд своего альфы. Боунс испытующе смотрел на него, и Джим почувствовал, что все его постыдные тайны вот-вот выплывут наружу.

Боунс наклонился и поцеловал его, не торопясь и выдерживая медленный, плавный темп движения их нижних частей тел. Поцелуй вышел нежным и щемяще интимным, даже сильнее, чем ощущение Боунса внутри него. Здесь было и понимание, и принятие, и Джим почти расплакался от силы этого чувства.

Когда он кончил, его оргазм был почти болезненно сильным. Боунс последовал за ним через несколько секунд, уткнувшись в шею Джима с приглушенным вскриком. Альфа задержался в нем, медленно двигаясь и успокаивая обоих последними толчками, и он ощущал его дыхание чувствительным участком на стыке шеи и плеча. Джим ждал укуса, утверждающего права, но не дождался. Вместо этого он получил мягкий поцелуй.

Джим медленно засыпал, полный сытости и легкой грусти, испытывая смутное ощущение потери из-за чего-то, что он никогда не терял.

###  **Глава 27**

Сигнал будильника раздался ровно в 0600, что сразу же вызвало сдвоенные стоны тел, оккупировавших кровать. Леонард снова держал Джима в объятиях, и за время сна омега успел отлежать ему руку. Джим уткнулся носом ему в шею, согревая ключицу теплым дыханием.

– Выключить будильник, – раздраженно приказал Леонард, и пронзительный звук сразу же исчез.

Было бы гораздо легче, если бы им не пришлось сегодня идти на занятия. Леонард чувствовал себя откровенно обессилевшим. К вечеру ему явно будет нехорошо. Джиму, он знал, было не легче, его силы еще не восстановились после выматывающей течки.

Джим пошевелился, отодвинувшись достаточно, чтобы, через силу моргая, взглянуть на Леонарда сонными глазами. Запахи течки и секса все еще висели в воздухе, и с этого расстояния он даже мог чувствовать собственный аромат на коже омеги. Его охватило желание подмять под себя Джима и коснуться его губ пробуждающим поцелуем, возможно, оставить несколько укусов. Не настолько сильных, чтобы пометить его, разумеется.

– Ты еще не чистил зубы, – сонно проговорил Джим.

– Как и ты, – Леонард поднял бровь.

– О… Да.

Соответствующий настрой мгновенно сошел, убитый волшебным умением Джима Кирка выбирать удачные моменты для комментариев. Так что он разомкнул объятия и сел, встряхнув головой, чтобы прийти в себя. Джим свесил ноги на пол.

– Я первый в душ. Я собираюсь вернуться к себе прежде, чем меня заметят без униформы.

Леонард хмыкнул и упал обратно на подушку, закрывая глаза. Затем он кое-что вспомнил:

– Не бери мою зубную щетку хотя бы сегодня! – крикнул он уже в спину Джиму.

Леонард лежал в постели и прокручивал в голове воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Она была… хорошей. Может быть, даже лучше, чем в первый раз, не считая одного момента – взгляда Джима, когда он удерживал его, когда он прижимал его к кровати. Это был чистый страх. И Джим просил, даже умолял его отпустить.

Как доктор Леонард достаточно часто работал с жертвами насилия, чтобы понять, в чем дело. Но мысль, что это случалось с Джимом, что нашелся кто-то, кто поднял на него руку, была болезненной и унизительно-убийственной. Он хотел бы найти того ублюдка и проверить, настолько сильную боль может причинить врач с его отличным знанием слабостей человеческого тела. В голове крутились бесконечные вопросы, но Леонард сомневался, хотел ли он прямо сейчас получить ответ хоть на один из них. Если его предположение было верным, то Джим хранил эту тайну целых пять лет. Он не сознается так просто, если сознается вообще.

Леонард прокручивал в голове не самые приятные картины до тех пор, пока Джим не появился снова с влажными волосами и полотенцем вокруг бедер. Леонард беззастенчиво смотрел, как тот одевается, и часть его пыталась оценить психическое состояние Джима.

Но он знал, что не будет задавать вопросов. Не сейчас. И не то чтобы он имел право на любые вопросы. Но еще до того, как он стал любовником Джима, он был его другом. И как друг он должен был знать.

Джим только натянул рубашку и сейчас надевал носки, когда Леонард все же спросил:

– Ты хочешь об этом поговорить?

И, разумеется, Леонард заметил напряженность, мгновенно появившуюся в позе Джима.

– Не сейчас, Боунс.

– Конечно, не прямо сейчас, – Леонард кивнул. – Но, когда ты будешь готов, я буду здесь. Я выслушаю все, что бы ты мне ни сказал.

Улыбка Джима стала мягкой и искренней, и он, сделав несколько шагов, уселся на кровать. Прежде чем Леонард успел спросить, что тот собрался делать, Джим наклонился и прижался к его губам. Поцелуй был мягким и родным, и Леонард мог с легкостью чувствовать его улыбку.

Ощущение было совершенно иное, чем при тех поцелуях, которыми они обменивались во время течки. Глаза Леонарда расширились от удивления, осознания того, что несмотря на все произошедшее с ними, это был первый раз, когда Джим поцеловал его сам.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Джим прямо в его губы.

Леонард не был уверен, что понимает, за что именно его благодарят, но он знал, что это было искренне. И простого «пожалуйста» в ответ было бы недостаточно. Он протянул руку и обхватил затылок Джима, притягивая, прижимая в поцелуе сильно, но не настолько, чтобы тот не смог отстраниться, если вдруг захочет. Леонард знал, что сейчас они переступили очередную черту, но не смог остановиться, не тогда, когда Джим был настолько открыт, уязвим и выражал теплую благодарность. Второй поцелуй вышел длиннее и был настолько же сладок, и Леонард не смог удержаться от нежного укуса за нижнюю губу Джима до того, как тот отстранился.

Леонард чувствовал мятное дыхание Джима. Этот маленький чертенок снова брал его зубную щетку! Леонард же попросил его!

Джим рассмеялся, по-прежнему нависая над ним, удерживая руками голову Леонарда, не давая отстраниться. Это была странная смена ролей – лежать на спине под Джимом, ожидая, пока тому надоест. Леонард вдруг понял, что не хотел бы этого.

Джим легко поднялся, все еще улыбаясь, и поднял лежавшую на полу куртку. Он бросил на Леонарда последний нечитаемый взгляд и вышел.

Леонард знал, что он должен встать, пойти в душ и смыть с себя запахи секса и Джима. Знал, что должен встать и подготовиться к любой неожиданности, которую может подкинуть ему вселенная. Вместо этого он еще несколько долгих мгновений лежал, не шевелясь, ощущая покалывание на губах как память о прикосновениях Джима к его коже.

###  **Глава 28**

Леонард Маккой был ненасытным ублюдком.

Точнее, Леонард Маккой был ненасытным ублюдком с замашками собственника.

Леонард и Джим все еще посещали одни и те же занятия, все еще учились вместе. Они по-прежнему быстро начинали спорить, но забывали о предмете спора все так же быстро. Они по-прежнему пили вместе, жаловались и сочувствовали друг другу. Просто теперь Джим раз в месяц имел доступ в постель Леонарда.

И Леонард чувствовал себя неизмеримо ближе к Джиму, несмотря на то, что омега по-прежнему продолжал хранить свои секреты. Это была не столько физическая близость, пришедшая после секса, сколько то, что он видел Джима с другой стороны, которую тот прятал от всех достаточно долгое время. Он был первым, кто касался его тела за последние пять лет. Единственным, кто сумел узнать всю сладость его подчинения. Единственным, кто будет знать ее в обозримом будущем. И это знание вызывало ощущение странного тепла в груди Леонарда.

Джим, со своей стороны, казался более открытым Леонарду. Как будто бы до этого между ними была невидимая стена, о существовании которой Леонард догадался только после ее исчезновения. Джим казался более непринужденным, более расслабленным. Как это, должно быть, утомительно, подумал Леонард, целых пять лет постоянно скрывать, кто ты на самом деле.

И это было хорошо. На самом деле, даже более чем хорошо. Леонард не чувствовал себя так с тех самых пор, как его брак стал разваливаться ко всем чертям. Нет, он всегда был циником. Всегда был ворчливым, молчаливым, твердолобым реалистом-на-грани-с-пессимистом. Но наконец он почувствовал себя связанным с другим человеком, который стал его якорем именно так, как не было уже много лет. Он впитывал дружбу Джима, как выжженная почва – воду. И раз в месяц он упивался телом омеги, купался в откровенной, открытой благодарности Джима. И это было очень опрометчиво.

Потому что этого было недостаточно.

Не то чтобы Леонард был недоволен текущим положением вещей. Просто он был, как уже ранее упоминалось, ненасытным ублюдком. Он жаждал именно ту часть Джима Кирка, которая все еще была недоступна. Иногда Леонард смотрел в это лицо, охваченное улыбкой, и эти шокирующе-голубые глаза, и его охватывало желание знать про Джима все, хотелось закопаться в него и узнать все его секреты изнутри.

Осторожнее со своими желаниями.

###  **Глава 29**

В тот момент, когда Джим вошел его комнату, необычайно бледный, Леонард понял, что что-то не так. Омега все еще был в красной форме, несмотря на поздний час. Джим прошел мимо него, тускло, отвлеченно поприветствовав, и упал на кровать Леонарда.

– Располагайся. Чувствуй себя как дома, – с сарказмом проговорил Леонард, внимательно наблюдая за Джимом со своего места за письменным столом. Его падд, полный недооформленных заметок, лежал у него на коленях, а на столешнице стоял стакан с бурбоном.

Несколько приглушенных неразборчивых слов, сказанных в подушку, – вот и вся реакция, которой добился Леонард.

– Ну, так что? Собираешься уточнить? Или ты просто пришел ко мне, чтобы отобрать мою постель?

Джим повернул голову к Леонарду.

– Я сказал, что у меня был крайне дерьмовый день, – повторил он с неприятным выражением лица.

Леонард подождал конкретики, но понял, что ее не будет.

– Хочешь выпить? – предложил он, стараясь не думать о том, как… уместно смотрелся Джим в его кровати, словно у себя дома. Если он вольет в него пару стаканов, может, тогда удастся выдавить из него причину плохого настроения?

Удивительно, но Джим покачал головой.

Леонард никогда не думал, что настанет день, когда Джим Кирк откажется выпить.

– Ладно, если ты не хочешь рассказывать, не хочешь пить, что тогда ты делаешь здесь в хрен-знает-сколько часов ночи?

– Я просто не хотел быть один, – быстро ответил Джим. Голос его в эту секунду вдруг прозвучал ужасно потерянно. И на Леонарда волной нахлынуло ответное желание защитить, успокоить.

Он отложил падд в сторону и тихо поднялся. Когда Леонард сел на край кровати, Джим вздохнул и снова уткнулся лицом в подушку. Без размышлений внутренний альфа заставил Леонарда поднять руку и мягко положить ее на затылок Джима, а затем провести вниз по мягким стриженным волосам. Поглаживание вызвало еще один вздох, еще более глубокий и тихий.

– Хочешь об этом поговорить?

Джим покачал головой, даже не потрудившись оторвать лицо от подушки. Леонард продолжал легко двигать рукой по его волосам, наслаждаясь ощущением близости, несмотря на все сильнее скручивающее его внутренности беспокойство. Джим скажет ему, когда захочет сам, напомнил он себе. Но это понимание не мешало бесчисленным неприятным картинам виться в его голове.

Джим сонно и довольно вздохнул, и альфа внутри Леонарда мягко улыбнулся его губами.

– Если ты собрался заснуть в моей постели, то тот минимум, который тебе придется сделать – это снять ботинки, – напомнил ему Леонард.

Джим, дрыгнув ногами, сделал неудачную попытку сбросить обувь, но быстро сдался и издал расстроенный звук. Он снова повернул голову и посмотрел на Леонарда щенячьим взглядом.

– Я не сниму их даже ради тебя.

И снова этот жалобный взгляд.

– Ебаная жизнь, – выдохнул Леонард и поднялся, обогнул кровать и потянул ботинки с ног Джима, сбрасывая их на пол с глухим стуком.

Джим повернулся, растянулся на спине, глядя на Леонарда с самодовольной ухмылкой.

– Ты – задница, – как ни в чем не бывало сообщил ему Леонард. – Можешь ты, по крайней мере, снять куртку?

– Если бы я сказал, что нет, ты бы сделал это сам?

Леонард вскинул бровь, услышав нотки соблазна в его голосе. В глазах Джима был намек на вызов, когда он взглянул на кровать, а затем снова на Леонарда.

Да, это был большой соблазн. С того самого утра неделю назад, когда Джим поцеловал Леонарда так медленно, сладко и благодарно, Леонард думал об этом. Думал о том, каково это было бы, будь они вместе независимо от феромонов или лихорадочного желания, вызванного биологией Джима. Соблазнительные комментарии и то, как вел себя Джим после последней течки, совершенно не помогали. Границы расплывались так сильно, что тяжело было сказать, когда именно они были пересечены. Сейчас же все было ясно. Предложение в голосе Джима было невозможно спутать ни с чем другим. На несколько долгих мгновений в комнате установилась тишина, и слова Джима тяжело повисли в воздухе, пока здравый смысл Леонарда окончательно не дал сбой.

– Я думаю, ты справишься, – саркастично ответил Леонард, надеясь, что в голосе не различить колебания, охватившего его.

Судя по всему, надеялся зря, потому что ухмылка Джима усилилась. Меланхолия омеги, казалось, растворилась, когда он изящно встал с кровати. Он сделал шаг вперед и встал перед Леонардом, и вызов в его глазах усилился, подкрепленный близостью. Джим потянулся и ухватил язычок молнии на своей куртке. Затем медленно потянул вниз, не отводя от Леонарда взгляд. Полы распахнулись, обнажив облегающую рубашку. Джим отпустил куртку, и та упала на пол. Потом, не сбавляя темп, он ухватил за подол майку, стащил все с себя сразу и бросил на пол, рядом с курткой.

Леонард лихорадочно приоткрыл рот, следя за ним. Этот Джим отличался от того, которого он видел в постели раньше. Взгляд Джима был уверенным, почти хищным, так сильно отличающимся от аналогичного во время течки. Леонард почувствовал первые признаки возбуждения.

Он оторвал взгляд от маячащей в поле зрения и привлекающей взгляд голой груди Джима. Затем взглянул в глаза омеге и внезапно увидел в них разгадку.

– Во что ты играешь, Джим? – тихо спросил он.

Джим шагнул вперед, оказавшись прямо перед Леонардом, так близко, что между ним оставалась все пара дюймов.

– Я уже сказал, – быстро ответил он. – Не хочу оставаться один. Поэтому я пришел к тебе. Если ты не хочешь, могу я найти кого-то еще?

Вопрос был с подвохом, прямой провокацией, и Леонард понимал это. Но он не мог укротить восставшее в нем бешеное чувство собственничества.

Он схватил Джим за загривок, жестко и с силой впиваясь в его губы. Джим яростно ответил ему. Они целовали друг друга, сталкиваясь зубами и языками, и Джим вцепился в футболку Леонарда, словно стараясь урвать как можно больше.

Леонард поймал бедра Джима и притянул их ближе, вжимая в свой пах, его собственная проснувшаяся эрекция встретила другую. Джим оторвался от поцелуя ровно настолько, чтобы простонать.

– Это то, чего ты хотел? – выдохнув, спросил Леонард, еще раз основательно и с силой притиснув к себе бедра Джима.

– Нет, – ахнул Джим. – Я хочу тебя голого, – он выразительно подергал его за футболку. – Затем я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня. Выебал меня так сильно, чтобы я забыл все дерьмо, которое сегодня случилось.

Беспокоило ли его, что Джим просто сбегал от чего-то? Вероятно, это будет беспокоить его несколько позже. А сейчас он реагировал только на все усиливающуюся похоть в интонациях Джима. Леонард помог Джиму стянуть с него футболку. Затем они двинулись к кровати, хватаясь и гладя друг друга, сбрасывая с себя одежду, пока не оказались нагими, и Джим снова не растянулся плашмя на кровати, но на этот раз с Леонардом, возвышающимся над ним с откровенно жаждущим взглядом.

Джим открыл рот, вероятно, собираясь сказать что-то умное, или простонать, или просто повторить свою просьбу Леонарду втрахать его в матрас, но растерял все слова и задохнулся, когда тот сомкнул губы вокруг его члена. Леонарду приходилось придерживать судорожно толкающегося вверх Джима от душащих его движений бедер. Стоны Джима гулко отдавались эхом в маленькой комнате, он протянул руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Леонарда. Леонард провел языком вокруг головки члена Джима, а затем вдруг одним сильным движением заглотил его полностью.

Дырка Джима была уже скользкой, когда Леонард протянул руку и вставил сразу два пальца, быстро и грубо двигая ими, и Джим тут же выразил свою признательность.

– Да, Боунс. Да, так, пожалуйста. Господи боже, блядь.

Тем не менее, продолжая сосать его влажный, колом стоящий член, Леонард искал простату со свойственной ему внимательностью, тем самым извлекая все больше просьб и проклятий из омеги под собой. Леонард толкался в него пальцами, глубоко заглатывая, до тех пор, пока пальцы в его волосах не сжались и Джим не потянул его выше, снимая с собственного члена. Леонард взглянул в глаза тяжело дышащему, покрасневшему и вспотевшему Джиму.

– Черт подери, просто вставь и выеби уже меня! – низким и отчаянным голосом приказал Джим.

Леонард изогнул покрасневшие и припухшие губы в шаловливой улыбке:

– У меня есть идея получше.

Потребовалось немного усилий, чтобы перевернуться на маленькой кровати и взять Джима так, как ему хотелось. Но вид и ощущение Джима, скользящего вверх и вниз по члену Леонарда, с силой объезжающего его, стоил и не таких усилий. Насколько красив Джим был во время течки, подчиняясь и отдаваясь полностью, настолько же он был великолепен сейчас, взяв ситуацию в свои руки и лихорадочно насаживаясь на Леонарда.

Джим перенес руки на его плечи. Леонард не смог сдержать громкий выдох, когда Джим ухватил его запястья и прижал их к подушке, словно сжимая тиски. Он вспомнил, как пытался сделать то же самое с Джимом, вспомнил откровенный ужас в его глазах. Но Леонард испытывал только удовольствие и безошибочное наслаждение при мысли, что его подчиняет себе его омега, двигаясь на нем изо всех сил.

Леонард знал, черт подери, что это не просто пересечение границы. Это было похоже на попытку перепрыгнуть через пропасть вслепую, рискуя не долететь и открыть глаза несущимся вниз. Конечно, было в этом нечто сродни падению, подумал он, глядя на Джима, двигающегося над ним и сжимающегося вокруг него.

Джим уже был близок к оргазму и начал сбиваться с ритма. Одна из рук, держащих запястья Леонарда, исчезла, и Джим обхватил свой собственный член, ритмично вбиваясь в кулак.

– Ну же, Джим. Кончи для меня, – приказал он, поднимая свободную руку и проводя ногтями по груди Джима. – Ты так хорошо смотришься сейчас, когда трахаешь себя моим членом.

Джим громко, не сдерживаясь, застонал, сжимая бедра сильнее и все быстрее насаживаясь на него. Леонард, не выдержав, толкнулся вверх, а потом еще раз и еще, в такт движениям Джима. Он чувствовал, что близок и сам, чувствовал, словно удар под дых, подступающий оргазм в нижней части спины, только и ждущий, чтобы вырваться наружу.

Джим кончил первым, вжимаясь в него, насколько хватало сил, и содрогаясь в толчках оргазма. Сочетание восторженного выражения на лице Джима и ощущения его напрягшегося на члене тела заставило кончить и Леонарда, и оргазм был так силен, что был почти болезненным.

Склонившись над ним, Джим тяжело дышал, содрогаясь в последних импульсах, затем опустил голову на плечо Леонарда и уткнулся лицом в его шею. Леонард поднял свои наконец-то свободные руки и провел ими вдоль тела все еще дрожащего Джима.

Леонард ждал, что Джим перестанет дрожать, поднимет голову и посмотрит на него со своей обычной дерзкой ухмылкой, или, возможно, просто с усталой сытостью хорошо оттраханного омеги. Но Джим продолжал вздрагивать под руками Леонарда.

Леонард обхватил его загривок и поднял его лицо, чтобы увидеть мокрые дорожки слез, продолжающих течь по щекам омеги.

– Джим? – позвал он, и страх вдруг объял его.

Джим слабо улыбнулся, и в глазах у него стояли грусть и боль.

– Я уже говорил, – ответил он. – У меня был действительно дерьмовый день, – и он уткнулся лицом обратно в шею Леонарда.

Леонард обнял Джима, крепко прижимая его к себе. Страх сменился зияющей болью и праведным гневом по отношению к тому или чему бы то ни было, причинившему боль Джиму, из-за чего он на самом деле плакал сейчас в объятиях Леонарда. Леонард бормотал какую-то чепуху, касаясь губами лба Джима и ожидая, пока стихнут слезы.

Прошло несколько минут, и Джим потихоньку перестал дрожать. Леонард почувствовал глубокий вздох, ощутил его собственной кожей. Когда тот медленно сдвинулся вверх и вбок, Леонард увидел яркие голубые, сейчас сильно покрасневшие глаза.

– Надо найти что-нибудь, чтобы почистить нас, – сказал ему Джим и поднялся на дрожащие ноги.

– Джим… – начал Леонард.

Джим слабо улыбнулся ему:

– Я скоро вернусь.

Леонард смотрел, как тот исчез в ванной, услышал звук льющейся воды. Джим вернулся несколько минут спустя с влажным полотенцем и стал протирать кожу Леонарда от их общих выделений.

Леонард, выжидая, держал язык за зубами. Когда Джим закончил и улегся обратно в постель спиной к нему, Леонард на секунду решил, что тот собирался игнорировать его и сейчас – словно делать вид, что плакать в плечо своего любовника после того, как втрахивал его в матрас, было совершенно нормально. Леонард открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать.

– Его звали Гэри, – тихо и напряженно вдруг проговорил Джим. – И он был самой большой глупостью, которую я когда-либо совершал.

###  **Глава 30**

– Его звали Гэри, – вдруг тихо и напряженно проговорил Джим. – И он был самой большой глупостью, которую я когда-либо совершал.

Леонард перенес руку на его спину, чувствуя, как напряжены там мышцы. Его практически трясло синхронно с Джимом. Это было тяжело – слышать боль в его голосе и не иметь возможности смотреть ему в глаза. Но он подозревал, что омега нарочно сохраняет иллюзию уединения, чтобы продолжать говорить. Леонард чуть придвинулся к нему, не настолько, чтобы вызывать агрессию, но достаточно, чтобы Джим знал, что он здесь не один. Он почувствовал, как тот вдохнул, глубоко и сильно, – и оставил руку на месте.

– Я познакомился с ним, когда мне было шестнадцать. Прошло всего несколько месяцев после того, как стало ясно, что я омега, – продолжил Джим. – Я был несносным ребенком. Ты знаешь о моем отце. А матери никогда не было рядом, и с отчимом у меня были далеко не лучшие отношения, – он невесело рассмеялся. – Он был тем еще раздражительным мудаком, на самом деле.

Леонард спокойно слушал его, поглаживая спину кругами.

– Я понятия не имел, что делаю, – голос Джим стал более хриплым. – Мои первые течки были унизительной болезнью. А потом вдруг появился Гэри. Ему было девятнадцать, и мне казалось, что он знал все, видел и делал все. Он столько рассказал мне о том, каким должен быть омега, чего все от них ждут, – горько проговорил он. – И, пока я не сломался, не понимал, что он превращает меня в то, чего хочется ему самому.

– Поначалу все было не так уж и плохо. Он относился ко мне по-другому: не как к сыну своего отца или известному всему городу задире. Он был лучше, чем любой другой альфа из тех, кто у меня был. И не был слишком груб, не делал больно, не унижал меня только ради самого унижения. Вначале.

Леонард задался вопросом, что же было в его понимании «слишком грубо». Затем он вспомнил, как напрягся в страхе под его руками Джим в их первую совместную ночь.

Джим устало вздохнул.

– Мне кажется, это произошло так постепенно, что сначала я этого и не заметил. Он говорил одно, а начинал относиться ко мне иначе. И то, что он начал делать со мной, когда мы… – он запнулся. – Все начало меняться, и я был слишком поглощен им, чтобы увидеть его настоящего за этой маской.

Он сделал долгую паузу, и в комнате повисла тишина. Леонард не торопил его, зная, насколько важно это, должно быть, для Джима, раз уж он терпел целых пять лет.

– Я был с ним целых два года. К тому времени, как они прошли, я не узнал самого себя. И я не мог оставаться тем, в кого он меня превратил. Не мог мириться с тем, как позволил к себе относиться, с тем, что позволил с собой делать, – голос Джим потерял появившуюся вначале беспристрастность и надломился.

Леонард пробормотал нечто успокаивающее, отказываясь от идеи сохранить дистанцию. Он подвинулся выше и лег, обняв Джим со спины, прижимая к себе и оставляя ладонь на груди омеги, над самым сердцем.

– Ты любил его, – это было полуутверждение-полувопрос, и Леонард мысленно проклял себя за дурацкое желание знать ответ, несмотря ни на что.

Если вопрос и обеспокоил Джима, он все равно не подал виду.

– Я не знаю. Думаю, может быть, да. Или, может, просто нуждался в нем. Так что, когда он, наконец, причинил мне достаточно сильную боль, я решил, что больше никогда не буду нуждаться в ком-то столь же сильно.

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Леонард, вкладывая в эти два коротких слова столько поддержки, сколько те могли вместить.

На этот раз молчание длилось так долго, что он даже подумал, будто Джим не собирается отвечать вовсе или просто уснул, придавленный гнетом воспоминаний.

– Это случилось сразу после того, как мне стукнуло восемнадцать. Гэри стал более… изобретательным в последнее время. Я думаю, часть меня подозревала, что он что-то замышляет, но не хотела верить, что все будет и правда так плохо, – Джим слегка вздрогнул, и Леонард сильнее обнял его. – У меня был разгар течки, и я ждал, пока он вернется домой. Он любил заставлять меня ждать, ему больше нравилось, когда я был в отчаянии и начинал умолять. Потому что он знал, что тогда я буду готов на все.

Голос Джима снова стал сухим и бесцветным:

– Он поздно пришел домой, и с ним кто-то был. Я думал, что он опять привел кого-то наблюдать за нами – он делал так раньше. Мне это не нравилось, но я не ханжа и был не в том состоянии, чтобы жаловаться. А дальше я мало что помню. В основном то, что Гэри говорил мне снова и снова, как я все хорошо делаю, как он гордится мною.

Начиная что-то подозревать, Леонард нервно ощутил комок в горле.

– Он отдал меня кому-то еще. Он сидел там и говорил мне, что я хороший омега, пока другой трахал меня. Я помню, как ненавидел его каждую секунду во время этого, как меня тошнило. Но я не мог остановиться, потому что он был моим альфой и он, блядь, отдал меня кому-то еще! – последние слова Джим прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы, словно ему было больно говорить.

Голова Леонарда шла кругом. Он чувствовал себя ошеломленным и одновременно пылал желанием убивать. Одна мысль казалась ему немыслимо ужасной, сама идея о том, что альфа мог смотреть, как кто-то берет его партнера, пользуется им, когда тот беспомощен в самой середине течки!.. Он невольно сжал пальцы. Джим протянул руку и сам накрыл ладонью его кисть.

– Вы были партнерами с ним, не так ли? Ты был помечен? – хрипло спросил Леонард.

– Да. Больше по моей глупости, я думаю.

– Не говори так, – страстно возразил Леонард. – То, что он сделал с тобой – не твоя вина. Боги, Джим. Он был твоим партнером. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это значит для альфы? Он должен был заботиться о тебе. Он должен был защищать тебя! – он захлебнулся словами. – То, что он сделал, – отвратительно. Это настоящее преступление. Он, блядь, просто изнасиловал тебя, Джим!

И опять Джим не отвечал так долго, что Леонард задался вопросом, не расстроил ли он его еще сильнее, перебив? Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать. Его переполнял праведный гнев, и сама мысль о том, что где-то там ходит кто-то, причинивший боль Джиму, туманила его взгляд и заполняла грудь бессильной яростью.

Рука Джима сильно, почти до боли, сжала его собственную.

– Он здесь. Он в этом кампусе.

И весь огонь внутри Леонарда мгновенно превратился в лед.

– Что?

– Он в этом кампусе. Я его видел здесь, сегодня, в первый раз, – Джим издал невеселый смешок, отдавшийся эхом в маленькой комнате. – Я думал, что провалюсь сквозь землю от страха.

– Что этот гребаный кусок дерьма здесь делает? Ты его видел?

Леонард почувствовал, как Джим пожал плечами.

– Он учится в Академии. И я знал, что он здесь. Я просто надеялся, что в одном кампусе с парой тысяч кадетов за четыре года мне едва ли придется иметь с ним дело.

– Ты видел его? – снова повторил Леонард, не в силах игнорировать осознание того, что Джим сотворил с собой именно после отношений с Гэри. – Что случилось? Он не сделал ничего плохого с тобой?

– Нет. Я видел его на площади, в толпе. Он просто посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. К тому же он не посмел бы и прикоснуться ко мне. Когда мы в последний раз виделись, я пообещал убить его, если он снова поднимет на меня руку. И сломал ему челюсть.

В первый раз после этого ужасного откровения Леонард улыбнулся, и это была тяжелая, задумчивая улыбка.

– Хорошо, – хмыкнул он. Для человека, столь покорного в течке, Джим был достаточно жесток в драке. Леонард видел его в действии.

Джим снова неуверенно вздохнул. Звук вышел таким, что Леонард подумал, что тот снова плачет. Альфа в нем самом пылал таким количеством эмоций, что он искренне опасался, что вот-вот взорвется. Где-то глубоко все еще горел гнев, но на поверхность выступила боль, вызванная тем, через что пришлось пройти Джиму, и ноющая нежность, мгновенно отвоевавшая себе место в груди. Он прижался губами к шее Джима, чуть слышно бормоча в кожу:

– Если бы я был там… Хотел бы я быть там, чтобы защитить тебя.

– Это было пять лет назад, Боунс. И я – не твоя ответственность, – мягко ответил ему Джим. Леонард понимал, что он говорил не буквально, но это заявление все равно причинило ему боль.

Он хотел оспорить слова Джима. И жалел, что его не было сегодня там, когда Джим был вынужден вживую встретиться с кошмаром последних лет. Он хотел бы сделать с Гэри нечто похуже, чем просто сломать челюсть. И хотел бы быть тем, кто взял бы Джима самым первым. Быть тем, кто пометил его, когда тот был уязвим, боялся себя и всего остального мира, хотел бы стереть этот ужас из его жизни. Он хотел бы иметь право на защиту Джима от таких ублюдков, как Гэри. Но не стал бы злоупотреблять доверием, как тот несчастный подонок.

Он хотел, чтобы Джим был его.

Наверное, это даже должно было стать откровением. Своего рода шоком. Вместо этого он ощутил облегчение, в конце концов признавшись самому себе.

– Джим, – хрипло позвал он, прислушиваясь, как звучит это имя на его губах. Несмотря на давнее знакомство, именно сейчас он чувствовал себя иначе, непонятным образом изменившимся.

– Все нормально, Боунс, – грустно ответил Джим обессилевшим голосом.

Ну разумеется, время для этого было совершенно неподходящее. Леонард знал это. Знал, что должен подождать, пока Джим не станет менее уязвимым и беззащитным, придет в себя. Но еще он знал, что настолько откровенным с ним Джим еще никогда не был. И не был уверен, что осмелится на подобное завтра, при ярком свете дня. Ну и еще он действительно хотел этого.

– Джим. Когда придет следующая течка, я хочу пометить тебя.

Он почувствовал глубокий долгий вдох. Голос Джима звучал шокировано:

– Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь, Боунс. Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь.

– Не говори мне, что я знаю или не знаю, – спокойно возразил Леонард. Он ожидал сопротивления. Мгновенного возведения барьеров из наспех придуманных возражений. Но у него хватит терпения преодолеть их.

Джим развернулся в кольце его рук, устраиваясь к нему лицом и грустно глядя на Леонарда покрасневшими глазами.

– Ты говоришь это из-за того, что я только что рассказал. Ты сейчас во власти инстинктов, хочешь меня защитить, и я ценю это. Но ты не хочешь меня. Поверь мне, Боунс, я слишком дерьмовый. Ты же не хочешь застрять со мной на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Позволь мне самому судить о том, чего я хочу, а чего – нет.

Джим отчаянно вздохнул.

– А через два года, когда мы закончим, ты будешь чувствовать то же самое? Я отправлюсь в пустоту. В глубокий космос. Ты не хочешь лететь со мной.

Нахмурившись, Леонард потер лоб:

– Ты так уверенно говоришь о том, чего я хочу. А чего хочешь ты?

– Не имеет значения, чего я хочу, Боунс.

– Скажи мне, что ты не хочешь этого, и я отпущу тебя. Скажи, что хоть какая-то часть тебя не хочет этого, – Леонард большим пальцем погладил его грудь, пытаясь смягчить противоречивое выражение на лице омеги.

Взгляд Джима был настолько открытым в тот момент, что Леонард мог видеть царившую у него внутри борьбу. И мог с легкостью определить момент, когда бой был проигран, и лицо Джима превратилось в маску. Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и Леонард поднес пальцы к его губам, заставляя Джима замолчать.

Леонард вел себя как трус, и он знал это. Но он просто не мог услышать, что Джим не хочет его, не тогда, когда его самого трясло от осознания того, что происходит. Омега просто не понимал, что имеет право хотеть что-то для себя.

– Не отвечай сейчас. У нас есть время. Я подожду столько, сколько потребуется. Подумай об этом.

Джим долго и пристально всматривался в него, и на мгновение Леонард решил, что тот все равно собирается отказать. Он затаил дыхание, почти физически ощущая, как вся его жизнь зависит от следующего момента. Как, на самом деле, и было.

Джим медленно кивнул, и Леонард наконец-то выдохнул скопившийся в легких воздух. Он попытался скрыть разочарование, охватившее его, когда Джим вновь развернулся к нему спиной. Но омега не сопротивлялся, когда Леонард снова обнял его и притянул к себе.

Ему казалось, что он не сможет заснуть на протяжении всей ночи под впечатлением от исповеди Джима и почти-отказа от него омеги. Но тот в его объятиях был таким теплым и мягким, а дыхание его – ровным. Вне зависимости от того, что решит Джим, у Леонарда было сейчас хотя бы это. Он ослабил хватку рук, сцепленных вокруг омеги, только когда начал засыпать. Его последней мыслью было, как хорошо засыпать в обнимку с Джимом, и он хотел, чтобы так продолжалось всегда.

###  **Глава 31**

Джим почувствовал, как дыхание Боунса выравнивается, и позавидовал ему. Ему самому явно не удастся заснуть до утра.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно вернулся лет на десять назад и снова стал неуравновешенным подростком. Сначала побег от Гэри, затем пытка воспоминаниями о тех двух годах, ошарашившими Боунса… его голова шла кругом. Так много мыслей кружилось в его голове, что он с трудом мог остановиться на любой из них. И главной из них была о том, что Боунс хотел его. Именно его. И не только на ночь или несколько течек, но хотел его как партнера. Хотел пометить его, оставить свою метку и заботиться о нем. И продолжать делать это всегда.

Когда Джим был с Гэри, ему было всего шестнадцать – и он понятия не имел, что значит иметь пожизненные обязательства. Какой ребенок согласился бы на такое в шестнадцать? А он сделал это, как и много других вещей, что позволил Гэри. Он верил ему, считал, что тот имеет на это право, несмотря на то, что где-то в глубине души догадывался, что его доверием злоупотребляют.

Он знал, что Боунс никогда не поступил бы так с ним. И верил все то время, что приходил к нему. Он верил, что Боунс не причинит ему боль, не использует, не предаст. Но он не верил, что Боунс не совершит какую-нибудь ошибку из-за глупого защитного альфа-инстинкта. И хотя Джим был больше чем вещью, он был не тем, кто мог бы выдержать его ошибку.

И, несмотря на все доверие, ему все еще было страшно. Джим не просто так пытался отговорить Боунса, напоминая, что с ними будет после окончания Академии. Они учились по разным направлениям, хотели добиться разных вещей, иметь свою собственную карьеру, а не следовать молча друг за другом.

Когда Джим ушел от Гэри, откат был похож на смерть, даже с учетом суппрессантов. Ломать партнерскую связь было крайне болезненно для любого омеги. Каждую течку его тело свирепствовало, требуя предстать перед выбранным партнером, несмотря на то, что это больше не было возможно. Единственное, что сдерживало его – это ярость при воспоминании о Гэри и надежда, что жизнь без него и на таблетках все равно была бы гораздо лучше.

Он не мог пройти через это снова. Ему просто не хватит сил это пережить. И когда Боунс бы понял, каким дерьмом Джим был на самом деле, и бросил бы его, Джиму пришлось бы пройти через это снова, но уже без помощи суппрессантов. И на что будут похожи их отношения после разбитой партнерской связи? Он потеряет свою пару – и лучшего друга.

Джим потеряет все. Он утратит все, что помогает ему двигаться дальше.

Ему следовало быть более настойчивым. Просто сказать Боунсу «нет», точнее, сформулировать отказ еще болезненнее, обиднее для него. Но альфа был настолько честен и так неприкрыто хотел его… Джим был слаб. Он почти позволил себе поверить на минуту в нечто, чего ему никогда не разрешено будет иметь.

Боунс вздохнул во сне и крепче прижал к себе Джима. Предательское тело и не менее предательские мозги тут же дали знать хозяину, как комфортно ощущать подобный близкий контакт. Джим протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Боунса своей, что вызвало у альфы еще один сонный вздох. Они провели в такой позе всю ночь, связанные и одновременно разделенные общими мечтами и страданиями, пока небо не начало светлеть и не начался новый день.

###  **Глава 32**

Джим сделал все возможное, чтобы выскользнуть из постели, не разбудив Боунса. Он аккуратно уселся на краю кровати, собираясь улизнуть, прежде чем Боунс проснется, мысленно проклиная его. Так что он, прекрасно понимая, что трусит, пытался тихо и незаметно уйти к себе. Чувствуя себя неблагодарным мудаком, Джим понимал, что просто не сможет сейчас справиться с этим. Не оправившись пока после событий прошлой ночи, он все еще чувствовал себя так, словно с него заживо сняли кожу. Ему всего лишь нужно было немного времени и одиночества.

Боунс взглянул на него с сонно-смущенным выражением, от которого в груди Джима защемило. Он потянулся, чтобы запустить пальцы в растрепанные волосы альфы:

– Спи дальше. Еще рано.

К сожалению, Боунс был явно расположен поговорить больше, чем поспать. В то время как у Джима был перебор с первым прошедшей ночью и явная нехватка второго.

– Ты уходишь? – спросил Боунс, ловя его руку и проводя вдоль предплечья пальцами. Он вовсе не обвинял его в этом, но Джим все равно ощутил резкий укол вины.

– Мне нужно в душ и вернуться к себе, – уклончиво ответил он.

– Джим, – позвал его Боунс, и его голос звучал предупреждающе. – Не надо.

– Боунс, – хрипло уточнил Джим, – зачем ты это делаешь?

– Потому что я хочу тебя, – просто объяснил тот, продолжая поглаживать его руку. – Почему тебе так трудно в это поверить?

– Но почему?

Альфа поднял бровь. Этот жест был таким знакомым, что Джим почувствовал комок в горле.

– На это нужна особая причина?

Джим потряс головой:

– Это все моя гребаная вина. Если бы я не пришел к тебе в самом начале, и потом…

Боунс настойчиво перебил его.

– Я все равно хотел этого, так или иначе. Хотел еще до того, как ты пришел ко мне. Я просто еще не осознавал.

Джим задался вопросом, откуда Боунс брал свою чертову уверенность. Он казался таким спокойным, таким убежденным в своей правоте, что Джим был создан для него. И Джим чувствовал себя гребаной жалкой размазней.

– Но как ты можешь быть уверен в этом, Боунс? Ты столького обо мне не знаешь…

– И столько же ты не знаешь обо мне, – спокойно возразил альфа. – Не у тебя единственного есть прошлое. Это не отменяет того факта, что я хочу тебя, того, кто ты есть сейчас. А не того, кем ты был и что тогда делал.

Джим почувствовал, как что-то сломалось внутри него, когда Боунс сел в кровати, отбросил простыню и привлек его к себе, ловя губы Джима в долгом мягком поцелуе. Он не ответил, но коснулся его плеч, разрываясь между желаниями обнять и оттолкнуть. В этом не было ни капли сексуального напряжения, несмотря на тот факт, что они оба сидели голые на кровати Боунса. Альфа отстранился от него и прижался ко лбу Джима собственным, обнимая его за пояс.

– Пожалуйста, Джим. Подумай об этом.

Джим думал. Он думал о том, каково было бы просыпаться вот так со своим лучшим другом каждый день. Проводить вместе каждую течку, знать, что есть кто-то, кому можно доверять, кого можно видеть раз за разом. Идея была настолько соблазнительна, что Джим сдался. Он сделал долгий неровный вдох.

– Ладно, Боунс. Я подумаю об этом, – ответил он, первый раз на самом деле имея в виду именно то, что сказал.

###  **Глава 33**

Джим не хотел, но думал об этом.

Это была его первая мысль, когда он проснулся, и последняя, когда он лег спать. Она даже вторглась в его сны: иногда заполненные блаженством, иногда ночные кошмары. Он ел, спал и дышал вопросом Боунса, ожидая следующей решающей недели.

Он избегал альфы. И делал это не нарочно. Просто для него это было слишком – быть с ним, и одновременно думать о том, чтобы быть с ним. Он обнаружил, что когда он находился рядом с Боунсом, желание сдаться подавляло, заставляло сказать «да» прямо там, где они находились в любой момент. Какая разница, что Боунс ворчал и жаловался и вкладывал в свои слова слишком много сарказма – он всегда так делал. Джим обнаружил, что его влекло к этим качествам настолько же сильно, насколько и к более приятным.

Так что Джим погрузился в учебу. Благодаря ускоренному графику его нагрузка была действительно изнуряющей. Он видел Боунса на нескольких общих лекциях, нескольких обедах, и это все. Но, когда он был рядом, то, не сдерживаясь, наблюдал за альфой, изучая его целиком: манеры, то, как он легко хмурился и как редко улыбался. Это делало его улыбки только более ценными. И Джим, глядя на него, иногда ловил на лице Боунса неприкрытую тоску и еще более неприкрытую решимость ждать, а еще уверенность в своем решении – такую, что он чуть было не сдавался прямо на месте. Так что он предпочитал избегать его.

Джим скучал по Боунсу в своей добровольной ссылке гораздо сильнее, чем ожидал. Он думал о том, будет ли это чувство похоже на то, что он ощутит, когда пути его и альфы разойдутся? Одна мысль о том, что Боунс исчезнет из его жизни, заставляла содрогаться во внезапном приступе озноба. Боунс был ему нужен. Но как друг или партнер? Последнее слово снова заставило его вернуться к воспоминаниям о двух годах, проведенных рядом с Гэри. О том, как его личность чуть было не поглотил кто-то другой. О душном ощущении угнетения и беспомощности, ощущении того, что он ежедневно находится в клетке, а на его шее все сильнее затягивается петля. Встревать в это снова ему сразу расхотелось. Но это был Гэри – а это Боунс, напомнил он себе. Боунс никогда не заставлял его чувствовать что-то кроме защищенности и того, что его ценят и считают равным. Джим вдруг обнаружил, что большую часть времени проводит пойманным ловушкой противоречивых мыслей, меняющихся по замкнутому кругу и никуда не уходящих.

Но если он не согласится на предложение Боунса, не даст ему себя пометить, то в один прекрасный день он может увидеть, как альфа метит кого-то другого. От этой мысли ему вдруг стало плохо. Он застрял между двумя одинаково ужасными вариантами: потерять Боунса и иметь его рядом. И второе ужасало совершенно так же, как и первое.

Редко, очень редко он позволял себе представить, как бы могло быть, если бы он согласился. Он лежал на кровати, обычно уже под утро, мучаясь бессонницей, и представлял себе, каково это – когда Боунс в такие моменты рядом. Каково знать, что ни один из них никуда не денется от другого? Знать, что у тебя есть кто-то, кому ты принадлежишь? Не как собственность, а, скорее, как дом, куда можно вернуться, убежище, где всегда предоставят помощь и защиту от сурового мира. Эта мысль была теплой, успокаивающей и одновременно пугающей; и он мысленно отшатывался прочь, словно некто, увидевший что-то слишком яркое, слишком блестящее. Что-то, от чего можно или уйти, или сгореть – третьего не дано.

###  **Глава 34**

Сидя в столовой и тыкая вилкой в то, что хозяйственная часть Академии со смехом называла едой, Леонард задавался вопросом, каково это – брать на себя ответственность за чью-то судьбу. Как врач он, разумеется, держал под контролем людские жизни. Он подумал, что это нечто подобное тому, когда твое сердце находится в руках другого человека, и ты ждешь, примет ли он его или отвергнет. Леонард вспомнил и представил себя на месте Джима, предложившего ему продолжить их разовую связь, вспомнил, как тот ждал его ответа. Если тогда Джим чувствовал себя так же, как он сейчас, то Леонард явно задолжал ему извинения.

Прошло уже больше недели с той ночи, когда Леонард рискнул своим сердцем и попросил Джима позволить пометить его. С тех пор они ни разу не оставались наедине. Джим держал дистанцию, пытаясь определиться, и даже то, что Леонард вполне мог понять его, не делало ожидание более легким. Он понятия не имел, что происходит в голове у Джима, понятия не имел, выигрывает ли он бой за него или медленно теряет почву под ногами.

Леонард продолжил самоанализ, поддаваясь тем временем одной крайне вредной привычке. На его падде было открыто общее досье на курсанта Гэри Митчелла. Прошедшие несколько дней совершенно не уменьшили его гнев по отношению к этому человеку. Ничто бы не уменьшило. Вероятнее всего, этого никогда не случится. Более того, он признавался себе, что каждый раз, находясь в столовой, беспорядочно сканирует взглядом толпу, ища хорошо ему известное и одновременно ненавистное лицо.

– Я задавался вопросом, на сколько тебя хватит, – раздался позади него родной голос.

Леонард усмехнулся:

– Издеваешься? Я посмотрел на этого ублюдка на следующий же день.

Джим упал на стул напротив него. Он не набрал поднос с едой, ограничившись лишь чашкой кофе. Леонард многозначительно взглянул на него.

– Расслабься, док. Я уже пообедал, – успокоил его Джим, улыбаясь краешками губ.

– И сейчас ты заливаешь в себя огромную дозу кофеина? Ради чего? – он проверил время на падде. – 1900?

Джим пожал плечами. Разговор получался неловким, сухим, и Леонард расстроенно провел рукой по волосам, откладывая падд в сторону.

– Расскажи мне, в чем дело, – поддержал его Джим.

– Я не хочу, чтобы это и дальше продолжалось так, – альфа вздохнул.

– Я знаю, – признался Джим. – Но последнее, чего я хочу – это чтобы ты думал, будто я тебя избегаю. Я не избегаю, – он запнулся, пытаясь подобрать верные слова. Это был уникальный случай – поймать Кирка на том, что он не может что-то сформулировать. – Мне просто нужно время.

– Я знаю. Я говорил, что у тебя столько времени, сколько нужно, и продолжаю считать именно так, – Леонард решил считать хорошим знаком то, что Джим не отверг его предложение с ходу.

Джим кивнул.

– Мне стоит знать, зачем ты ищешь моего бывшего?

– Пожалуй, нет, – признал Леонард, удивленный внезапной сменой темы разговора.

– Просто пообещай мне, что не станешь охотиться за ним или что-то еще в таком духе.

Леонард вскинул бровь так высоко, что она почти коснулась линии волос:

– Эта мысль даже не приходила в мою голову.

– Ты не слишком хорошо лжешь, Боунс, – сухо проинформировал его Джим.

– Я доктор, а не политик.

Джим рассмеялся, и Леонард непроизвольно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Ему хотелось видеть Джима таким как можно чаще, улыбающимся и расслабленным. Было больно при одной только мысли, что так не будет. И было не всегда.

Леонард торжественно взглянул на него:

– Quid pro quo, Джим, услуга за услугу. Если я должен пообещать, что не стану охотиться на этого сукина сына, то ты скажешь мне, если он выкинет что-нибудь.

– И что тогда? – Джим слегка нахмурился.

Леонард сдвинул брови.

– Тогда я знаю по меньшей мере полдюжины способов покончить с ним так, чтобы это выглядело естественно, – альфа угрожал, но лишь отчасти в шутку.

– Угу-угу, – губы Джима искривились в улыбке, что, по-видимому, обозначало, что он не против самой идеи.

Они сидели вместе в уютном молчании, пока мимо шли кадеты. Глаза Джима то и дело возвращались к Леонарду. Он задумчиво и внимательно смотрел на него, словно пытаясь примерить к нему некую правду, о которой сам Леонард не знал. Но он терпеливо сносил пристальное изучение.

Джим допил кофе и поднялся

– Мне нужно возвращаться. Скоро экзамен. История первого контакта сама себя не изучит.

– Я провожу, – Леонард встал вместе с ним.

– Мне не нужен эскорт, – Джим довольно взглянул на него.

– Да, но, может быть, мне нужна компания? – серьезно предположил Леонард.

Джим оглядел его, словно пытаясь оценить такую честность. О, Леонард был искренен. Во многих отношениях он был старомоден. Он верил, что если ты хочешь омегу – то должен ухаживать за ним. И, помимо того, он хотел провести с Джимом так много времени, сколько это будет возможно, до того, как тот вернется к дальнейшему обдумыванию предложения Леонарда.

Джим, по-видимому, удовлетворенный тем, что увидел на его лице, подождал, пока альфа не уберет за собой поднос и они вместе не выйдут в прохладный вечерний воздух. Небо только начинало темнеть, и в приятной тишине они брели рядом, время от времени касаясь плечами. Леонард задавался вопросом, как ощущалась бы подобная прогулка при знании, что оба они возвращались бы этой ночью в одну постель на двоих. Каково было бы идти по кампусу с Джимом, и все бы при этом знали, что этот омега – его? Чувства, вызванные этой картиной, кажется, отразилось на его лице.

Джим покосился на него.

– Хорошие мысли? – тихо спросил он.

Леонард многозначительно взглянул на него.

– Очень хорошие, – отозвался он, пряча улыбку.

Полутьма вокруг не давала возможности увидеть точно, но Леонарду показалось, что Джим покраснел.

– Ты совершенно не помогаешь мне принять решение, ты же знаешь? – хмыкнул он.

– Может быть, в этом и задумка, – согласился Леонард. – Может, я пытаюсь склонить чашу весов на свою сторону?

– Это нечестный прием, – тень привычной улыбки промелькнула на лице Джима.

– В любви и на войне нет нечестных приемов.

Вот теперь Джим совершенно точно покраснел и со стоном устремился вперед:

– Господи, Боунс. Кто бы мог подумать, что под всем этим твоим ворчанием скрывается романтик?

– Только не говори никому. Ты разрушишь мою репутацию чертового ублюдка.

Джим хмыкнул, подняв брови, и снова перевел взгляд вдаль. Впереди показалось здание его общежития, и Леонард подавил вздох. Сейчас они дойдут до дверей, и Джим снова отступит, чтобы наедине с собой снова подумать о предложении Маккоя. Когда они в следующий раз увидятся, будет ли у Джима ответ? Или Леонард был обречен надолго застрять в этом чистилище в ожидании несбыточного? До следующей течки Джима оставалось чуть менее трех недель. Заставит ли Джим его ждать так долго? А что если он отвергнет его предложение о метке? Откажется ли от него Джим полностью, или Леонарду придется помочь ему с течкой, сгорая от напрасного желания, требования, которое никогда не будет удовлетворено – взять то, что будет прямо перед ним?

Погрузившись в размышления, Леонард вздрогнул, когда Джим внезапно остановился. Он услышал резкий вдох и глянул на него: от выражения лица Джима по спине пробежал холодок. Широко распахнутые глаза, приоткрытый рот, и лицо, выражавшее смесь удивления и гнева. Леонард повернул голову и проследил за его взглядом.

Зрелище, которое он увидел, заставило альфу почувствовать себя так, словно в его жилах вместо крови течет раскаленная лава – настолько сильная его охватила ярость. Там, опираясь на подоконник рядом с входной дверью, будто случайно, освещенный искусственным светом, стоял человек, которого Леонард ежедневно в мыслях проклинал с тех пор, как узнал о его существовании.

Леонард услышал свой собственный рык и дернулся вперед еще за миг до того, как осознал это. Но был остановлен рукой Джима, ухватившей его собственную и потянувшей назад. Он снова дернулся, почти поддаваясь желанию разорвать и уничтожить этого сукина сына.

– Боунс! Нет, Боунс! – выкрикнул Джим. В его голосе слышались нотки паники, но, тем не менее, он еще держал себя в руках. – Взгляни на меня!

Леонард с трудом оторвал яростный взгляд от Митчелла и посмотрел на Джима. Тот был бледен, но ужас в его глазах сменился решимостью.

– Останься здесь, Боунс. Дай мне поговорить с ним, – уверенно попросил Джим.

– Черт подери, – прошипел Леонард. – Джим, ты же не собираешься встречаться лицом к лицу с этим ублюдком в одиночку?

Джим крепко держал его руку.

– Мы в общественном месте, посреди кампуса. Что он может мне сделать?

Все инстинкты альфы яростно восстали против этой идеи.

– Проклятье, Джим… – начал он.

– Боунс! – резко перебил его Джим, на мгновение усиливая хватку пальцев. – Можешь ты отложить свое сверхзащитное дерьмо хоть на пять минут?

Леонард нахмурился сильнее. Джим был омегой. Он понятия не имел о силе гнева, охватывавшего в тот момент Леонарда, понятия не имел о том огне, что горел в альфе, пытаясь защитить. Джим просил невозможного. Леонард открыл рот, собираясь протестовать снова.

– Боунс, – меняя тактику, начал Джим. Его голос звучал гораздо мягче, когда он перенес руку на его грудь. – Я должен справиться с этим. Ты не сможешь сделать это за меня. Он никогда не оставит меня в покое, если я не справлюсь с ним сам.

– Никогда не оставит… – Леонард уставился на него. – Он уже делал это? Джим, он уже домогался до тебя?

Гнев в нем вспыхнул с новой силой. Леонард повернулся, чтобы метнуть ненавидящий взгляд на человека, издали с веселой ухмылкой наблюдавшего за ними.

– В основном просто пялился на меня, не отлипая, словно гребаная лиана, – подтвердил омега.

Какая-то часть гнева Леонарда, что он испытывал по отношению к себе, перенеслась на Джима в сопровождении ощутимой боли:

– Почему ты ничего не говорил об этом? – тон Леонарда был обвиняющим.

– Потому что я знал, что ты так отреагируешь! Господи, Боунс, позволь мне самому сражаться за себя! Я не чертов цветочек, который нужно защищать!

Это явно была какая-то проверка, и Леонард догадывался об этом. Джим был ужасно независимым человеком. Ему не понравилась бы ни излишняя нежность, ни душащая забота, ни обращение с ним так, будто он был слаб. Но после того, через что заставил его пройти Митчелл, как он мог ожидать, что Леонард будет просто стоять и смотреть, как Джим встретится с тем в одиночку? Словно вживую, Леонард вдруг увидел, как дрожал тогда под ним Джим, как плакал, изливая свой страх и гнев.

– Серьезно, Боунс. Он не сможет вытворить чего-нибудь в общественном месте типа этого, – дожал его Джим. – И ты будешь недалеко, если мне потребуется поддержка.

Он говорил низким, мягким голосом, призванным утихомирить собеседника. Джим пытался его успокоить, Леонард знал это. Он знал и то, что Джим Кирк определенно может быть упрямым как слон. Попытка сбить его с намеченного пути была бы напрасной и лишь повредила бы их отношениям, не говоря уж о его предложении.

Леонард перевел взгляд на спину Митчелла, борясь с желанием расстроенно пробурчать что-нибудь. И лишь коротко кивнул Джиму.

Джим убрал руку. Он растянул губы в бледной имитации своей обычной улыбки, прежде чем развернуться и шагнуть к человеку, так настойчиво поджидавшему его.

Леонард следил за ним, и все его инстинкты протестовали против того, что он видел: омега уходил от него к своему бывшему партнеру. К партнеру, который предал его и издевался над ним и который все еще таил в себе угрозу, с точки зрения Леонарда, несмотря на то, что они до сих пор находились под открытым небом, а мимо изредка проходили кадеты.

Джим подходил ближе к Митчеллу, и Леонард не спускал с него глаз. Он не мог видеть его лица, но зато четко видел другого альфу. И ему очень не нравилась одна мелочь. Не нравилась ухмылка, появившаяся на лице Митчелла, как только приблизился Джим. Не нравилось, как он сделал шаг вперед, вторгнувшись в личное пространство Джима гораздо сильнее, чем Леонарду бы хотелось. Тот вел себя уверенно… скорее, даже самоуверенно.

С этого расстояния Леонард не мог понять, о чем идет речь, и ему пришлось бороться с желанием подойти ближе. Он сказал Джиму, что позволит ему справиться с этим самостоятельно, хотя каждый его инстинкт противоречил этой идее. Секунды, казалось, издевательски растянулись в часы, когда он смотрел на двух мужчин на крыльце.

Джим вдруг поднял руку в резком, разгневанном жесте, и даже с этого расстояния Леонард расслышал ноты раздражения в его голосе. Улыбка Митчелла расплылась еще шире, а Леонард почувствовал, что его ненависть к этому человеку выросла бы еще сильнее, если бы это только было возможно.

Напряженность Леонарда также продолжала расти, пока он смотрел на них, практически дрожа. Он сломался в тот момент, когда заметил, как Митчелл шагнул ближе и ухватил Джима за руку. Он сквозь туман отметил, как Джим отрывает от себя его ладонь и с силой отталкивает прочь, но в эту секунду Леонард уже двигался к ним.

При виде разъяренного альфы, наступающего на него, глаза Митчелла расширились, и дерзкое выражение впервые сползло с его лица. Он был недостаточно быстр, так что, когда Леонард ухватил его за воротник формы и прижал к стене, он не успел уклониться.

– Держи свои чертовы руки от него подальше, – зарычал Леонард, вплотную наклоняясь к его лицу. Митчелл наконец-то начал реагировать, растягивая губы в усмешке, и, поддаваясь эмоциям, Леонард потянул его на себя и снова с силой вжал в стену, выбивая из него воздух и наслаждаясь его судорожными вдохами.

– Теперь послушай меня, ты, кусок дерьма…

– Боунс! – Леонард с трудом заметил, что Джим сжимает его плечо.

– Держись от него подальше…

– Боунс!

– … или, богом клянусь, я зарою тебя в гребаную землю!

– Боунс. Отпусти его. Он того не стоит, – сжал пальцы на его плече Джим, пытаясь привести в чувство.

Леонард не отрывал глаз от ненавистного лица Гэри Митчелла.

– Не стоит того? После того, что он с тобой сделал, назови мне хоть одну причину…

Но он замолчал, прерванный громким смехом, издаваемым Митчеллом. Леонард взглянул на него так, словно собирался сжечь дотла одним только взглядом.

– Снова рассказывал истории, Джимми? – Митчелл явно забавлялся, несмотря на то, что все еще был вжат в стену.

Леонард нахмурился: желание двинуть чужого альфу прямо в самодовольную рожу подавляло.

– Он всегда был склонен к излишнему драматизму.

Задыхаясь от ярости, Джим выдохнул через плечо Леонарда:

– Драматизму? Ты полное дерьмо, Гэри! Ты знаешь, что ты сделал!

Митчелл проигнорировал его, вместо этого сосредоточившись на Леонарде, все еще сжимавшем его воротник:

– Я не знаю, что он рассказал тебе, приятель. Но он был крайне хорош.

Леонард отвел руку назад в замахе.

– И ему тоже понравилось.

Чувство кулака, врезающегося в челюсть Митчелла, оказалось слишком приятным, так что ему захотелось сделать это снова и снова. Продолжать, пока другой альфа не перестанет шевелиться и открывать свой поганый рот. Он замахнулся еще, но Джим ухватил его за локоть, мешая завершить движение.

– Боунс. Боунс, пожалуйста! – Леонарда заставила остановиться скорее неприкрытая боль в его голосе, чем удерживающая его рука. Это причиняло Джиму боль. Любой промежуток времени, проведенный рядом с Митчеллом, причинял Джиму боль, и несмотря на то, как сильно Леонарду хотелось избить Митчелла и как сильно тот этого заслужил, Джим все равно был важнее.

Митчелл выдвинул челюсть и искривил губы в ухмылке, словно никогда не расставался с ней. Пока он изучал Леонарда, в его в глазах царил холод вперемешку со злобой.

Джим продолжал уговаривать Леонарда:

– Боунс, просто дай ему уйти, и давай убираться отсюда.

Два альфы несколько долгих минут смотрели друг на друга. Затем Леонард неторопливо ослабил хватку и выпустил воротник формы Митчелла, медленно отходя назад и ни на миг не отводя от него взгляд.

Джим шагнул к нему, и Леонард почувствовал, как тот дрожит от сдерживаемого гнева и адреналина.

– Вали нахер отсюда, Гэри, – выплюнул Джим. – Только вернись, и я подам на тебя жалобу. Посмотрим, как ты будешь петь под протокол.

Когда Митчелл перевел ледяной взгляд на Джима, Леонарда охватило желание превратить лицо другого альфы в кровавое месиво.

Они стояли друг против друга несколько мгновений, и ни один не желал уступать другому. Наконец Митчелл с обычным для него самодовольным выражением лица проскочил мимо них, бросив на Джима холодный взгляд. Несколько наблюдавших за сценой кадетов, поняв, что ссора закончилась, направились прочь. Вероятнее всего, они просто боялись схватить дисциплинарное взыскание.

Как только Митчелл удалился на достаточное расстояние, Леонард развернулся к Джиму. Увидел остекленевший, шокированный взгляд и мгновенно принял решение, приобнимая его за плечи.

– Ты идешь со мной. Сегодня ты можешь переночевать у меня, – тихо сказал он омеге.

Джим со свистом втянул воздух.

– Боунс… – начал он.

– Не спорь со мной хотя бы раз, – мягко отрезал Леонард. – Я не оставлю тебя одного.

Джим не ответил, просто нахмурился и опустил взгляд.

– Что? – уточнил Леонард.

– Мне кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, – изумленно сообщил ему Джим, стряхивая его руку и спотыкаясь о кусты сбоку от крыльца. Леонард двинулся за ним и придерживал его все то время, пока тот блевал, поглаживая его спину круговыми движениями. Как бы странно это ни звучало, но получилась инверсия их первой встречи, и на этот раз Леонард заботился о Джиме.

Неприятные звуки замолкли, и Джим нетвердо поднялся на ноги, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. Рассудив, что Джиму сейчас сложно держать равновесие, Леонард остался на месте, приобнимая его за талию и принимая на себя часть его веса.

Они возвращались обратно к корпусу медицинского общежития, скрытые от любопытствующих опустившимися сумерками. Зайдя внутрь, Леонард отказался от привычной лестницы в пользу лифта, озабоченный молчанием Джима и тем, как он все сильнее вис на Леонарде.

Когда они зашли в комнату, Маккой направился к кровати, но Джим вдруг засопротивлялся:

– Мне нужен душ. Я чувствую себя грязным.

Леонард разрывался между симпатией к Джиму и гневом по отношению к Митчеллу.

– Я помогу тебе, – предложил он, до сих пор не уверенный в способности Джима сейчас управлять собственным телом.

– Нет, – отказал Джим. – Я справлюсь.

Он отлепился от него, качнувшись, восстановил равновесие и двинулся к ванной, оставив Леонарда стоять в центре спальни. Альфа вслушивался в доносившийся сквозь переборку звук шагов Джима, звук включения воды – во все звуки, которые указывали бы, что все в порядке.

Но ничего не было в порядке. Его омеге было больно, а он не мог сделать ничего, чтобы его успокоить. Хотя мог бы вернуться к Митчеллу, продолжать бить его, пока тот не попросил бы пощады. Но это не помогло бы Джиму, не заставило бы его чувствовать себя менее грязным, менее использованным. Даже спустя столько лет после встречи Джим кинулся в душ в попытке оттереть мнимую грязь прикосновений, словно впечатавшуюся в кожу.

Леонард двинулся к кровати, затем тяжело опустился на нее. Если уж быть честным с самим собой до конца, то он даже не имел права защищать Джима. Тот до сих пор не дал ответа на его предложение. И он не имел ни малейшего понятия, как случившееся может повлиять на решение Джима.

Погрузившись в темные мысли, Леонард продолжал сидеть и слушать шум льющейся воды. И опять слушать. И еще. Неприятное ощущение все сильнее заполоняло его, а Джим так и не появлялся.

Он быстро пересек комнату и стукнул в дверь, позвав Джима по имени. Когда же не получил никакого ответа, то торопливо закопошился в замке, пытаясь справиться с поселившейся внутри паникой.

Леонард обнаружил Джима сидящим на полу душевой кабины под струей воды, с красной от высокой температуры струи кожей. Он быстро выключил воду и схватил полотенце, накинув его на плечи Джима прежде, чем помочь ему встать. Как и до этого, Джим едва держался на ногах. Леонард усадил его на крышку унитаза, собираясь помочь обтереться.

– Мой рот на вкус как блевотина, – пробубнил Джим.

Вздохнув, Леонард помог ему подняться и подал зубную пасту и щетку. Он продолжил стоять совсем близко, беспокоясь, не откажут ли вдруг омеге собственные силы.

Нахмурив брови, Джим внимательно оглядел поданные ему предметы:

– Это не твоя зубная щетка.

– Нет, это твоя, – Леонард закатил глаза.

– Ты завел для меня зубную щетку? – Джим перевел на него взгляд и почти улыбнулся.

– Только потому, что ты продолжаешь таскать мою. Это негигиенично.

– Угу-угу, – откликнулся Джим. Смешинки в его голосе разбудили в Леонарде легкую надежду. Механически Джим продолжил чистить зубы, а когда закончил, то Леонард отвел его в спальню и уложил в кровать. А сам замер неподалеку, не уверенный, захочет ли омега, чтобы он присоединился? Его внутренний конфликт решил сам Джим, взглянув на него покрасневшими глазами и протянув руку.

Прежде чем скользнуть в постель, Леонард разделся до боксеров. Вопреки его опасениям, казалось, Джим был более чем рад его присутствию. Омега обнял его и придвинулся ближе, пряча лицо в изгибе его шеи.

Вздохнув, Леонард обнял его в ответ и плотно прижал к себе, успокаиваясь от одного только присутствия Джима рядом. Тот же молчал так долго, что Леонард уже решил, что тот уснул.

– Как будто мы с ним жили в двух разных реальностях, – начал вдруг Джим, и его дыхание коснулось груди Леонарда. – Он сказал, что я выдумываю. Что ничего этого не случалось так, как я помню. Он сказал, что мне все нравилось.

Легкими массирующими движениями ладони Леонард прошелся от его поясницы до затылка.

– Насильники всегда так делают, Джим. Он выставляют случившееся в той форме, в которой им выгодно. Но ты сам знаешь, что он неправ. Ты знаешь, что именно случилось. Ты пережил это, и ты выжил.

– И я боялся, что ты… – Джим затих.

– Боялся, что я что?

Руки Джим конвульсивно сжались вокруг ребер Леонарда:

– Я боялся, что ты ему поверишь.

Отодвинувшись, Леонард взглянул ему в глаза. Красные лопнувшие капилляры в белке заставляли радужки выглядеть еще более синими.

– Я бы никогда не поступил так с тобой, Джим, – почти зло возразил он. – Я никогда не сомневался в твоих словах. Примешь ты мое предложение или нет, но я никогда бы не предал тебя.

Довольно долго Джим молчал, затем тихо, запинаясь, выдохнул:

– Прости, Боунс…

На одну долгую душераздирающую секунду Леонард решил, что у того готов ответ, и ответ отрицательный. Кажется, Джим увидел растерянность на его лице.

– Нет, Боунс. Не за это. Прости, что заставил тебя ждать. Я прошу прощения за что, что не могу дать ответ прямо сейчас. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.

Облегчение, охватившее Леонарда, было настолько сильным, что он словно опьянел.

– В любом случае я не хочу, чтобы ты отвечал прямо сейчас, – мягко отозвался он. – Ты слишком расстроен. Я не хочу, чтобы ты принимал решение, вызванное неправильными чувствами.

Джим слегка кивнул и слабо улыбнулся, затем снова спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи. Леонард не мог не оставить поцелуй на блондинистой беззащитной макушке. Несмотря на ужасный день, Леонард скорее чувствовал удовлетворение, потихоньку заполнявшее его. Джим был в безопасности, под его защитой, в его постели и в его руках. Он чувствовал себя так, словно уже имел на него право. Леонард ловил малейшие изменения его дыхания, ощущая, как расслабляется тело рядом с ним, становясь тяжелее. И когда Джим, охваченный кошмарами, проснулся поздно ночью, Леонард сделал все возможное, чтобы прогнать их, шепча нечто успокаивающее на ухо омеге. Обещая, что тот в безопасности, защищен и ничто не сможет повредить ему здесь.

###  **Глава 35**

Сколько раз вселенная должна была перевернуться, чтобы то, что он не видел Гэри Митчелла уже две недели, стало крайне его нервировать? Парень с легкостью избегал показываться где-то, не мелькая ни в чьем поле зрения.

За два года Джим узнал Гэри настолько хорошо, чтобы на все сто процентов быть уверенным, что того крайне сложно переубедить в чем-то. Если Гэри хотел что-то заполучить или считал что-то своим, то было крайне маловероятно, что несколько угроз и удар в челюсть заставят его передумать.

Просто Джим адски сильно надеялся, что Гэрри уже не хотел его. Потому что никакая сила ни на этой планете, ни на какой-либо еще не смогла бы его заставить вернуться к нему.

По крайней мере, то, что Джим не видел его, давало омеге возможность не лгать Боунсу. После катастрофической стычки с Гэри Боунс взял с него обещание, что Джим не станет скрывать, если вдруг Гэри продолжит его преследовать. Не то чтобы Джим хотел бы сохранить это в тайне, но он просто не слишком верил, что другой человек станет вылезать из кожи вон из-за каких-то ошибочных защитных инстинктов.

Это было прекрасно – следить, как кулак Боунса врезается в лицо Гэри. Почти так же, как приятно было бы сделать это самому. Была пара секунд, когда Джим пришел в ярость из-за того, что Боунс оттолкнул его, что посмел подумать, что он нуждается в защите. Но было нечто правильное в том, чтобы знать, что Боунс был на его стороне. Он, в отличие от остальных, был его другом. И Джим сделал бы то же самое для него, будь ситуация обратной.

И наконец его накрыло. Боунс не был таким, как Гэри, он был совсем не похож на него. И так, как он вел себя в течение всего этого времени, Гэри никогда бы не поступил. Его бывший имел гнетущую, подавляющую силу, контролируя жизнь Джима. Боунс, напротив, отпускал его прочь, как только Джим начинал хотеть этого, и с радостью приветствовал его возвращение.

И теперь, мучительно сомневаясь, он думал о том, о чем не смел заговорить вслух. Джим знал, что был сломан. Но то, что после последнего конфликта он снова оказался в этой комнате?..

Боунс редко говорил о своем разводе, но Джим был в состоянии додумать самостоятельно, какую боль тот причинил альфе. «Послужной список» Джима состоял из серии партнеров на одну ночь и Гэри-блять-Митчелла. Мог ли он стать Боунсу таким партнером, в котором тот нуждался? Боунс, казалось, был уверен в этом, но Джим колебался. Что, если он согласится, но в конце концов окажется, что Джим не может быть тем, кто Боунсу нужен, кого он заслужил? Джим не хотел бы снова причинить Боунсу подобную боль или ощутить ее сам.

Одну вещь Джим знал наверняка: он не мог держать Боунса в подвешенном состоянии рядом с собой вечно. Это было жестоко, и к тому же до его следующей течки осталось не так много времени. Совсем немного, если его цикл до сих пор не восстановился окончательно.

Боги, через неделю он может оказаться связанным, помеченным, носить метку Боунса на своей коже. И все зависело от него самого, от его решения. Он держал две судьбы в своих руках. Одна только эта мысль ужасала. Для него это было слишком. Но решение должно было быть принято. Он должен был его принять.

И он принял.

###  **Глава 36**

Леонард поднялся достаточно рано, и на этот раз его ждал долгий и утомительный рабочий день. Но это был хоть что-то, чем можно было отвлечься от мысли о том, что до течки Джима осталось меньше недели, а ответа тот так до сих пор и не дал. И чем дольше это тянулось, тем меньше он был уверен, что ответ вообще будет.

По своей природе Леонард не был оптимистом. И после долгого и мучительного развода с бывшей женой думать о возможном отказе было не слишком легко. Он не привык идти напролом в отношениях. Джиму вероятно, никогда не понять, чего стоило Леонарду напрямую сделать ему предложение, так же, как, вероятно, и Леонарду никогда не понять того, чего стоит принять подобное решение омеге.

Работа шла своим чередом: непрерывный поток пациентов на амбулаторном лечении, фиксация травм, прописывание и применение гипо и пару раз мысленные удары головой о стену во время возни с некоторыми частями кадетских тел. Серьезно, Леонард никогда не понимал, как некоторые из этих идиотов до сих пор еще оставались в живых.

Работая, большую часть времени он был в состоянии не отвлекаться на мысли о Джиме. По крайней мере, до того момента, как его комм пискнул. Сообщение от Дж. Т. Кирка, спрашивающего, во сколько его смена закончится. Набирая и отправляя ответ, Леонард почувствовал, как его сердце забилось быстрее. Комм почти сразу же снова пискнул, выдавая на экран просьбу встретиться в комнате Леонарда после окончания его смены. Вот оно. Леонард интуитивно понял это. Он набирал ответ со скоростью, которая, вероятно, должна была бы смутить его, но все, о чем он мог сейчас думать – только что ожидание наконец закончилось. Но теперь ему придется как-то пережить – он засек время – следующие четыре часа. Он не смог сдержать стон, тихо сорвавшийся с его губ. С силой захлопнув комм, он вернулся обратно к морю пациентов, пытаясь игнорировать тот факт, что через несколько часов он узнает, будет ли другом, любовником или партнером Джиму Кирку.

***

Джим лежал поперек кровати, все еще сжимая в руке комм.

Это было забавно. Он ожидал, что будет чувствовать себя спокойнее теперь, когда уже принял решение. Вместо этого нетерпение грызло его, а чувство тревоги не давало спокойно усидеть на месте. Ощущение было таким, словно нужно было подраться или заняться сексом, чтобы отпустило. А так как секса пока не предвиделось, оставалось только второе.

Ощущая потребность в движении или хоть каком-то действии, Джим вскочил с койки. Если он не может усидеть на месте, то займется противоположным. Он собирался в спортзал, найти себе спарринг-партнера и хорошенько выбить из того пыль.

Он закинул свежую одежду в спортивную сумку, сунул ноги в кроссовки и направился к двери. И был настолько погружен в свои мысли, что не заметил человека за ней, пока не взрезался в него всем телом, уронив сумку на пол.

– Черт, – буркнул он, поднимая взгляд и ожидая увидеть соседа по комнате. – Извини, чувак… – слова застряли в его горле.

– Привет, Джимми.

К чести Джима, приступ паники, охвативший его, не отразился на выражении лица. Гэри, как он помнил, подпитывался чужой слабостью. Весь гнев, что Джим испытывал, он умудрился уместить в следующей короткой фразе:

– Что тебе, блядь, от меня надо, Гэри?

Тот улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на враждебный тон. Джим помнил эту улыбку. Гэри использовал ее сто раз в каждой из ста попыток примирения. И всегда экономил, используя одну за один раз. И, Джим был адски в этом уверен, считал, что сейчас это могло бы также сработать.

– Я просто хотел поговорить.

– Нет, – решительно отказал Джим, пытаясь протиснуться мимо него. Гэри двинулся в сторону, препятствуя его движению.

– Чего ты хочешь, Гэри? – агрессивно переспросил Джим, повышая громкость. – Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты же понимаешь, что я не хочу иметь с тобой дел после того, что ты со мной сделал! Или сломанная пять лет назад челюсть недостаточно ясно объяснила тебе это?

Гэри задумчиво потер подбородок.

– Твой новый парень, кажется, объяснил это тем же способом с ужасающей точностью.

– Ты должен быть рад, что прямо здесь и сейчас его нет рядом, иначе ты бы перенесся в гребаный мир, полный боли.

Гэри покачал головой, формулировка его позабавила:

– Непохоже, что ты прячешься за альфой. Ты изменился.

– Да. Я больше не собираюсь мириться с этим дерьмом, – многозначительно ответил Джим. Первоначальная паника схлынула, давая выход гневу, накопленному за последние пять лет. – Так как ты, кажется, не понимаешь, позволь мне тебе объяснить. – Он подошел к Гэри, вторгаясь в его личное пространство, подавляя неприятное ощущение от нахождения слишком близко к постороннему человеку. – Я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего. Ты знаешь, что сделал, и никакие твои слова или действия не смогут компенсировать это. Я ухожу. Сделай то же самое, или я подам на тебя жалобу.

На лице альфы появились первые признаки самодовольства:

– Посмотрите на маленького Джимми. Он вырос.

Джим с отвращением хмыкнул. Ясно, что Гэри его не слушал, и не о чем было больше говорить. Он оттолкнул альфу плечом в сторону и двинулся прочь по коридору, вдруг с ужасающей силой не желая ничего иного, как освободиться от его присутствия.

Но был тут же остановлен рукой, ухватившей его за запястье и дернувшей назад. Волна гнева с долей страха мурашками пробежала по его спине, и он тут же отреагировал, развернувшись обратно к Гэри, сбрасывая его руку и с силой отталкивая назад. Альфа попятился к стене.

– Не смей, блядь, трогать меня! – выкрикнул Джим достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным компанией кадетов, стовших в другом конце коридора. Они с интересом наблюдали за драмой, разверзнувшейся между двумя их однокурсниками. – Ты больше не имеешь права меня касаться!

Гэри быстро выпрямился и снова шагнул вперед, поднимая руки в умиротворяющем жесте. Но Джим вовсе не собирался успокаиваться. Перед глазами все покраснело от прилившей крови, и он двинулся к Гэри, замахиваясь для удара.

Должно быть, тот ожидал этого, потому что с легкостью перехватил его кулак, вывернул руку и завел ее Джиму за спину, затем грубо притиснул лицом к стене. Джим почувствовал, как звенит в ушах, а зрение резко помутилось из-за боли, пронзившей его плечо.

– Джимми, Джимми, – пожурил его Гэри, почти шепча ему на ухо. – Ты можешь вести себя так, словно тебя унизили и оскорбили. Но мы оба знаем, что какой-то части тебя нравилось все это. Тебе нравится подчиняться. Это то, что ты хочешь, чтобы с тобой делали. И то, что я мог бы сделать с тобой, Джимми.

Не в силах сдержать дрожь отвращения, Джим чувствовал, как чужая рука движется вниз к его бедру, останавливаясь на внутренней стороне ноги. Он мог ощущать дыхание Гэри, жаркое и влажное, доносящееся до его уха. По коже Джима пробежали мурашки, и внутренности скрутило приступом паники, а затем последовал всплеск адреналина и дикой ярости.

Джим поднял ногу и с силой опустил ее пяткой прямо на носок ботинка Гэри, а затем с силой крутнулся, чувствуя, как хрустит плечевой сустав. Гэри потерял равновесие, и Джим, не теряя времени, всем своим весом оттолкнул его к противоположной стене. Альфа был недостаточно быстр, чтобы заблокировать колено, тут же ударившее его в пах. Гэри согнулся, давая Джиму драгоценные мгновения, чтобы тем же самым коленом сломать ему нос.

Альфа упал на пол, рефлекторно подтягивая ноги к телу, чтобы прикрыть уязвимые места, и Джим не удержался, пнув его куда-то в живот, пока тот все еще лежал. Со свистом выдохнув, тот захлебнулся нехваткой воздуха.

– Ты больше не сделаешь со мной никакого дерьма, ты, чертов ублюдок! – выкрикнул Джим. – Потому что я не твой, чтобы ты имел на это право! Ты не мой гребаный хозяин! И никогда им не был!

Джим уже собрался пнуть его еще раз, когда резкий голос разрезал воздух, приказывая ему остановиться. Он повернул голову и увидел кучу красных мундиров офицеров безопасности корпуса. Зал был полон зрителей, собравшихся, чтобы понаблюдать за конфликтом.

Отшатнувшись, Джим понял, что в ушах у него все еще звенит, а правое плечо ощущается как огненный шар боли. Пока он смотрел на офицеров перед собой, то все время придерживал руку. И умудрился объясниться в минимальные сроки, наблюдая, как другая группа утаскивает все еще стонущего Гэри. Адреналин схлынул, оставляя Джиму усталость и боль в теле.

Единственное, о чем Джим мог думать, пока безопасники буксировали несопротивляющихся драчунов к медикам, это то, что Боунс совершенно точно выйдет из себя.

###  **Глава 37**

Уже в сотый раз за вечер Леонард проверил время. Прошло два часа. И два часа осталось до того, как он получит ответ на свое предложение. Если волнение, охватившее его, было бы хоть немного слабее, то он ругал бы себя за то, что был так чертовски жалок.

Сидя перед терминалом, он закрыл карту очередного пациента и перешел к следующей. Он взглянул на список сортировки пациентов и на несколько секунд задержал дыхание. Имя «Джеймс Т. Кирк» смотрело на него с экрана, следуя сразу за именем «Гэри С. Митчелл». Он быстро выбрался из кресла, сватил падд и направился в смотровую, где находился Джим.

Когда он вошел внутрь, то увидел Джима, сидящего на углу кушетки, без рубашки, держащегося за правую руку и выглядящего усталым и ошеломленным. Между ними столбом замер офицер безопасности кампуса, как раз в момент его появления раздраженно заговоривший:

– Я еще раз прошу вас, кадет. Объясните, что произошло.

Джим не ответил, просто перевел взгляд на Боунса и устало и слабо улыбнулся.

Леонард надел на себя наиболее профессиональное выражение лица.

– Если вы позволите, офицер, я хотел бы осмотреть своего пациента.

Мужчина взглянул на него так, словно собирался начать спорить, а затем подумал, что лучше этого не делать. Он коротко кивнул и вышел из комнаты. Чуть ли не раньше, чем за ним захлопнулась дверь, Леонард уже был рядом с Джимом, ощупывая его, чтобы убедиться, что тот в порядке. Проведя рукой по правому плечу, он с легкостью заметил, как Джим морщится.

– Мне кажется, я его вывихнул, – предположил Джим. – И у меня блядски болит голова.

В голове Леонарда крутилось не меньше тысячи вопросов.

– Господи, Джим, что случилось? – выбрал он самый главный, и часть его боялась ответа. Он быстро проверил зрачки Джима и, к своему облегчению, обнаружил, что аккомодация в порядке.

Джим повернулся к нему правым боком, и Леонард, начиная негодовать, осторожно пальпировал сустав, и клинические результаты осмотра только подтвердили предположение Джима. Он помог улечься омеге на биокровать, проверяя показания приборов для полной уверенности. Затем он достал пару гипо с местным обезболивающим и миорелаксантом и ввел их, с осторожностью обращаясь с суставом. Тем не менее омега все равно скривился.

– Джим, поговори со мной, – умоляюще попросил Леонард.

Даже не взглянув на него, Джим сфокусировал взгляд на белом потолке.

– Он пришел к моей комнате, – начал он. – И сказал, что хочет поговорить.

Леонард слушал и с каждым словом все больше ненавидя человека в соседней смотровой.

– Он сказал, что я создан для этого. Создан для того, чтобы подчиняться. Что мне нравится это.

Голос Леонарда звучал подавлено, когда он ответил:

– Черт подери, Джим. Ты знаешь, что это неправда.

Джим наконец перевел на него взгляд. Слабая улыбка промелькнула на его лице.

– Да, Боунс. Я знаю.

Следующий вопрос Леонард задал с опаской:

– Он сделал тебе что-нибудь?

Загнанное выражение проскользнуло на лице Джима и исчезло.

– Нет, – отрезал он.

Леонард вздохнул, понимая, что Джим пытается избавить его от подробностей.

– Расскажи мне, Джим. Потому что ты даже не представляешь, о чем я думал, пока шел к тебе.

Прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на потолке, Джим смерил его нечитаемым взглядом. Как будто не мог смотреть в глаза Леонарду и говорить при этом.

– Он просто… – Джим запнулся. – Он просто положил на меня руку. И я слетел с катушек. Я ударил его по яйцам, если честно, – омега горько рассмеялся.

Леонард даже не попытался подавить чувство злорадного удовлетворения.

– Хорошо, – ответил он. – Как чувствуется плечо?

– Лучше.

Леонард кивнул:

– Я должен вправить сустав. Это будет чертовски больно.

– Я знаю, – хмыкнул Джим. – Мне вправляли раньше.

Усадив его, Леонард удержал его руку и поудобнее взялся за плечо.

– Один, два… – он вывернул плечо внутрь, а затем наружу, вытягивая его на себя и чувствуя, как сустав встает на место.

Джим издал сдавленный звук, в его глазах мгновенно выступили слезы, но так же быстро исчезли.

– Почему не досчитал до трех? – глухим голосом спросил он.

– Это работает лучше, если пациент не успел напрячься, – объяснил Леонард, заправляя в следующий гипо противовоспалительное.

Он отвернулся, чтобы выбросить использованный шприц, когда Джим протянул здоровую руку, сжал пальцы на рубашке Леонарда и притянул его в объятия. Леонард устроился между его раздвинутыми ногами, не желая ничего, кроме как быть ближе к Джиму, чтобы убедиться в его безопасности, целостности, его присутствию в руках Леонарда.

Джим положил голову ему на плечо, уткнувшись лицом в шею альфы. Леонард успокаивающе погладил его по спине, избегая болезненного участка. Они стояли так несколько долгих мгновений, пока, вдохнув, Леонард не отстранился на достаточное расстояние, чтобы видеть глаза Джима.

– Я должен осмотреть Митчелла, – объяснил он с кислым выражением лица.

– Ты обещаешь мне не делать ему эвтаназию?

– О, я обещаю, – мстительно ответил Леонард. – Я хочу, чтобы он страдал.

Затем у него возникла мысль:

– Что ты скажешь безопаснику?

– Правду, – ответил Джим, – Что он попытался отбить мое лицо о стену, и я защищался.

Леонард почувствовал новую волну гнева, вызванную идиотским описанием Джима. Но заставил ее утихнуть:

– Ты собираешься рассказать о том, что он преследовал тебя?

Джим покачал головой:

– Я не хочу даже начинать это. Они будут задавать вопросы о прошлом, а я не хочу переживать это снова и снова. И так в последнее время я слишком часто это делаю.

Пытаясь справиться с возмущением, Леонард сделал глубокий вдох.

– Я думаю, ты должен рассказать им все.

Джим недоверчиво взглянул на него:

– Что? Почему? – воскликнул он.

– Потому что это единственный надежный способ убедиться, что он останется чертовски далеко от тебя, вот почему, – эмоционально ответил Леонард. – В лучшем случае он получит пометку в личное дело, в худшем – отправится на психологическую экспертизу, его признают негодным, и он вылетит из академии.

– Они в любом случае не поверят мне.

– Я могу подтвердить ту часть, что про преследование, – возразил Леонард.

– Ты мой партнер, Боунс. Они точно не посчитают тебя беспристрастным.

Собираясь продолжить спор, Леонард вдруг осознал сказанное Джимом. Глаза его широко распахнулись, губы раскрылись, а в груди замер очередной вздох:

– Твой кто?..

Невероятно синими и яркими глазами Джим взглянул на него:

– Мой партнер. То есть, если твое предложение все еще в силе.

Только Джим мог сказать подобное так, словно это был случайный разговор. Надежда расцвела в груди Леонарда, волной омыв его душу. Но где-то в глубине все еще оставались капли сомнения.

– Джим, у тебя был адски тяжелый день. Я не хочу, чтобы ты принимал решение по неправильным причинам, – высказал он омеге, чувствуя себя так, словно слова по каплям вытягивали из него душу. Он отчаянно хотел бы принять ответ Джима, но циник внутри него не верил в собственное счастье. Боги. Что было не так с ним, если теперь то, чего он хотел больше всего в мире, было дано ему, попытался отказаться?

Джим перенес руку на шею Леонарда, поглаживая его подбородок.

– Сегодня я и так собирался сказать тебе. И решил это еще до случившегося, – успокаивающим голосом объяснил Джим. – Поэтому я набрал тебя. Поэтому хотел встретиться с тобой сегодня.

Леонард вспомнил. Казалось, что с тех пор прошло уже несколько часов. Он позволил надежде внутри себя вспыхнуть: это было подавляющее, ужасающее и то же время прекрасное чувство. Он придвинулся к Джиму, соприкоснувшись с ним лбами, желая быть ближе, но не желая отказываться от возможности смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

– Ты хотел отметить меня, – произнес Джим, и его голос больше был похож на шепот. – Хорошо, я согласен. – Он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Леонарда. Прикосновение было мягким, мимолетным. – Я согласен, – нежно повторил он, почти шепча в рот альфы, и Леонард наконец позволил себе поверить.

Но сейчас действительно было неподходящее время. Сейчас была самая середина его смены, и ему нужно было пойти и взглянуть, что там с ублюдком Гэри, а проклятый сотрудник службы безопасности ждал за дверью. Несмотря на это, Леонард не смог отказаться от ответного касания губ Джима. Поцелуй вышел глубоким и основательным, и Джим довольно простонал прямо ему в рот.

Леонарда охватило столько  эмоций, что он вряд ли смог бы перечислить их все. На первом месте стоял подавляющий страх. Через неделю, может, меньше, Джим будет его. Через неделю наступит его течка, и Леонард возьмет его и сделает своим, оставив на его коже собственный след.

Отстранившись, Леонард снова коснулся его лба своим, крепко обняв за шею, словно уцепившись за якорь, почти боясь, что Джим может исчезнуть или изменить свое решение.

– Мой, – прошептал он. В его голосе звучало бескрайнее удивление.

– Твой, – ответил ему Джим.

Они снова простояли так несколько долгих секунд, пока Леонард тяжело не вдохнул, скрывая личное и выпуская наружу профессиональное, переключаясь на рабочий лад:

– Джим, мне нужно…

– Осмотреть Митчелла, – закончил за него тот. – А мне нужно поговорить с нашим другом в коридоре.

Неохотно выпустив Джима, Леонард отстранился, убирая руки с его теплой кожи. Еще несколько мгновений он изучал его. Тот выглядел уставшим и немного бледным, и по его лицу было заметно, что он не слишком желает говорить сейчас с безопасником. Леонард хотел бы снова уверить его в своей поддержке. Но Джим был упрямым человеком; он делал то, что, как он чувствовал, нужно сделать.

Сотрудник службы безопасности все еще ждал в коридоре, когда Леонард вышел из смотровой.

– Вы можете вернуться обратно, – сказал он офицеру. – Но постарайтесь не затягивать разговор.

– Травмы? – отрывисто спросил тот.

Леонард нахмурился.

– Вывих плеча. Похоже на ушиб мягких тканей головы, но сотрясения нет.

Кивнув, офицер прошел мимо него в смотровую. Напоследок, перед тем, как дверь закрылась, Леонард бросил взгляд на Джима, все еще задумчиво сидящего на биокровати. Затем он повернулся и пошел искать Гэри-блядь-Митчелла.

Он нашел его во второй смотровой, лежащим на биокровати. Митчелл повернул голову, когда Леонард закрыл за собой дверь, и его глаза расширились в узнавании, а на лице возникло удивление.

Вздрогнув, Митчелл принял сидячее положение тела, и Леонард вспомнил, как Джим упоминал, что отбил ублюдку яйца. При виде подтверждения дискомфорта, испытываемого пациентом, он не смог подавить чувство глубокого удовлетворения.

Сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица, Леонард шагнул к биокровати.

– Жалобы? – бодро поинтересовался он.

– Итак, ты врач? – риторически вопросил Митчелл. – Маленький Джимми поднимается выше в обществе.

С негодованием взглянув на него, Леонард повторил:

– Я спрашиваю вас, испытываете ли вы боль. Если я буду вынужден повторить вопрос еще раз, то мне придется покинуть смотровую, а вам разбираться с ситуацией самостоятельно.

– Ну, мои яйца смертельно болят после того, как твой парень ткнул в них коленом.

– Удар вы, несомненно, заслужили, – холодно ответил Леонард. – Можете поступить с ними по собственному усмотрению. Что-нибудь еще?

– Мои ребра болят, – продолжил Митчелл. – Он ударил меня, когда я упал. – Тон был таким, словно он сам удивлялся этому.

Даже ослепленный гневом, Леонард не утратил профессионализма.

– Ложитесь на кровать на спину, – приказал он. В отличие от ситуации с Джимом, он не стал помогать ему улечься поудобнее. После того, как Митчелл наконец устроился, Леонард скорректировал настройки для сканирования повреждений. Переломов не было, хотя на левой стороне были признаки обширных мышечных спазмов. Достав пару гипо, Леонард зарядил их обезболивающим и миорелаксантом, затем, не слишком нежничая, разрядил в пострадавшую область. Поморщившись, Митчелл уставился на Леонарда с раздражением, зеркально отражавшим его собственное. Двое альф на мгновение столкнулись взглядами и некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, и каждый из них отказывался уступить.

Леонард заговорил первым, в первую очередь потому, что, несмотря на гнев и отвращение, он все еще был врачом.

– Вы можете сесть. У вас несколько ушибов ребер. Переломов нет.

Митчелл свесил ноги с кровати и вернулся в сидячее положение. Ухмылка сияла на его лице даже тогда, когда глаза его враждебно пылали.

– И почему это звучит так, как будто вы разочарованы этим, доктор?

– Вероятно, потому, что ты напал на моего партнера, – выдавил Леонард. Это было не совсем правдой, пока еще нет. Но это было верно во всех остальных отношениях, и только это сейчас имело значение.

На лице Митчелла последовательно промелькнули шок, затем гнев, и, наконец, вернулась привычная ухмылка.

– Ты лжешь, – заявил он.

– Даже если бы я лгал, для тебя это ничего не изменило бы. Джим вне твоей власти. Он не хочет иметь с тобой ничего общего, и, кроме того… – Леонард сделал шаг, вторгаясь в личное пространство Митчелла, – …он мой.

Митчелл фыркнул.

– Я был раньше. Это тебя беспокоит, да? То, что я был у него самым первым?

– Меня беспокоит то, что ты сделал с ним. Как относился к нему. Чертовски верно, я хотел бы быть у него первым. Тогда бы ты никогда не запустил в него свои чертовы когти, – прорычал Леонард. Митчелл открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но Леонард еще не закончил: – Но теперь он мой. У тебя был шанс, и ты проебал его. Так что, надеюсь, ты хорошо понял, что если будешь снова на него пялиться – я на хер закопаю тебя.

Митчелл выглядел разъяренным – ну, насколько он мог, находясь в нескольких дюймах от Леонарда и изо всех сил пытаясь отодвинуться к стене.

– И если ты вдруг не веришь мне, поверишь другим. – Леонард ткнул пальцем прямо ему в лицо. – Джим сейчас чуть дальше по коридору рассказывает безопасникам всё, и я имею в виду действительно всё. Так что нахождение рядом с ним уж точно не сыграет в твою пользу и в пользу твоего личного дела в Звездном флоте, если ты понимаешь мою мысль. Если ты ценишь свою карьеру, то будешь оставаться очень, очень далеко от него.

Это был блеф. Но по мгновенному приступу паники на лице Митчелла Леонард отметил, что блеф был, по крайней мере, хотя бы частично эффективным. Убедившись, что тот понял его точку зрения, Леонард отступил к регенератору и, вернувшись, начал закреплять его над травмированными ребрами Митчелла. И если он намеренно затянул ремешки слишком крепко, то какая разница?

Митчелл продолжал кидать на него бессильные гневные взгляды, но, очевидно, он понимал, что теперь находится в невыгодном для себя положении.

Включив падд, Леонард сделал пару записей. Перед уходом он бросил на Митчелла последний презрительный взгляд. Затем быстро вернулся к четвертой смотровой как раз к нужному моменту, чтобы успеть увидеть офицера службы безопасности, выходящего из комнаты. Тот сохранял невозмутимый вид, и Леонард не мог не задаться вопросом, что же именно сказал ему Джим.

– Доктор, – офицер остановился. – Вы осмотрели кадета Митчелла?

Сохраняя нейтральный тон, Леонард отчитался:

– Несколько ушибов ребер и одна пара опухших яиц, но, не считая этого, он в порядке.

Офицер поднял бровь:

– Точно так, словно ткнули коленом в пах и пнули по ребрам?

– Именно так.

– Кадет Кирк сообщил, что его толкнули головой в стену и что он вывихнул руку, когда пытался вырваться из рук Митчелла. Действительно ли его травмы соответствуют этому описанию?

Пересиливая себя, Леонард стиснул зубы, пытаясь не вставить пару нецензурных словечек.

– Соответствуют.

– Он также сообщает, что вы можете подтвердить существование требований кадета Митчелла, беспокоящих его.

– Могу, – Леонард кивнул.

Офицер издал задумчивый звук:

– Мне нужно будет поговорить с вами после того, как я допрошу кадета Митчелла.

– Я здесь до 2300, – ответил Леонард, впрочем, не добавив, что не собирался оставаться здесь ни мгновением дольше намеченного срока.

Офицер направился дальше по коридору, а Леонард ринулся в смотровую к Джиму. Он нашел его изо всех сил пытающимся надеть рубашку. Раздраженно хмыкнув, Леонард пересек комнату.

– Оставь ее, Джим. Мне все еще нужно поработать регенератором над твоим плечом.

Джим сохранял обиженное выражение лица все то время, что Леонард помогал ему выпутаться из рубашки обратно.

– Ложись, – приказал Маккой, доставая регенератор и настраивая его.

– Боги, какой ты властный, – проворчал Джим, забираясь обратно на биокровать и укладываясь поудобнее.

– Прерогатива врача, – сухо объяснил Леонард, изучая дисплей. Он отметил, что воспаление спало, а спазм мышц прошел. Он пристегнул рабочую часть регенератора к больному месту, действуя гораздо аккуратнее, чем несколько минут назад с Митчеллом. Затем активировал прибор и уже собирался отстраниться, когда Джим поймал и крепко сжал его руку.

– Я рассказал ему всё, что смог. Но не всё. Я просто не смог снова пройти через всё это, – хрипло сказал ему Джим.

От волнения за него сердце Леонардо ныло. На лице Джима смешались выражения усталости и стыда. Альфа протянул руку и провел по его коротким волосам, даря ему ту степень утешения, которую мог себе позволить в этой ситуации.

– Я знаю, Джим. Я горжусь тобой. Ты хорошо справился.

Несколько мгновений тишину в комнате нарушал только тихий шум регенератора, а затем Джим закрыл глаза и издал долгий дрожащий вздох, поворачивая голову и прижимаясь к ладони Леонарда. Поддавшись искушению, Маккой наклонился и нежно коснулся губами его лба. Рука Джима сжала его собственную в качестве безмолвного признания того, что все его действия были поняты и оценены.

Леонард выпрямился, оставив руку в пальцах Джима. Еще не так давно тот не позволил бы таких нежностей, боясь показаться уязвимым, и дернулся бы, зарычав, словно раненное животное. Как сильно он изменился. Как они оба изменились! И скоро, возможно, уже через неделю, Джим станет его партнером. Леонард будет единственным человеком, обладающим правом прикасаться вот так к этому омеге.

Медленно открыв глаза, Джим улыбнулся знакомой улыбкой:

– Хотел бы я знать, что произошло между тобой и Гэри.

Не убирая руки, Леонард пожал плечами. Чувство собственничества, вызванное встречей с Митчеллом, все еще не желало оставлять его.

– Я просто сказал ему, что я выиграл.

– В чем?

– В том, что ты мой, – ответил Леонард, как никогда чувствуя смысл каждого произнесенного слова. – В том, что он не заберет тебя. Что если попытается коснуться тебя снова, то сильно об этом пожалеет. И не только потому, что ты еще раз отобьешь ему яйца.

Леонард почти ждал обычного для Джима протеста, что тот мог сам позаботиться о себе, но омега лишь насмешливо хмыкнул. Затем трезво взглянул на него:

– Я буду в порядке, Боунс. И я уверен, что у тебя есть еще работа, кроме как держать меня за руку, – мягко произнес он.

Нахмурившись, Леонард открыл рот, пытаясь возразить, несмотря на то, что это была чистая правда.

– Иди. Работай, – твердо сказал ему Джим. – Я никуда отсюда не денусь, – он кивнул на больное плечо, на котором продолжал жужжать регенератор. – Мне все равно нужно несколько минут, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. – Напоследок сжав руку Леонарда, Джим отпустил ее.

Леонард вздохнул, не в силах справиться с привычным для него недовольством. Он хотел бы оставить Джима в покое и безопасности, а не с Митчеллом парой дверей дальше по коридору. Нет, рациональная его половина осознавала, что ничего не случится, но все его защитные инстинкты противоречили этому. Но на лице Джима была написана такая решительность, что он явно был не готов принять отказ. И Леонард знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы принять решение. Ничто не оттолкнуло бы Джима быстрее, чем чрезмерные опека или контроль.

– Хорошо, – коротко ответил Леонард, все еще хмурясь. – Но я вернусь, чтобы снять регенератор и проверить твое плечо.

Кивнув, Джим одарил Леонарда короткой одобрительной улыбкой.

Бросив на него последний взгляд, Маккой двинулся к выходу, на ходу доставая падд и открывая карту следующего пациента. Прежде чем вернуться к Митчеллу и отправить его на выписку, отчаянно желая никогда его более не видеть и не слышать, ему пришлось встретиться с двумя кадетами с явным гриппом, а потом с третьим, вывихнувшим лодыжку.

Он вернулся в смотровую, встретив Митчелла все еще недовольно сидящим на краю кровати. Леонард решил, что такое кислое выражение на его лице – это даже хорошо, хотя у безопасника, стоявшего рядом с ним, лицо было не слишком довольным. Многозначительно взглянув на них, он велел офицеру покинуть их, пока сам он не закончит лечение. Не то чтобы его волновала конфиденциальность Митчелла, но пациент был пациентом вне зависимости от того, каким дерьмом он был.

Леонард отстегнул блок регенератора и ощупал ребра. Не заметив никаких признаков дискомфорта, он проинформировал Митчелла об окончании лечения.

– Теперь убирайтесь отсюда, – добавил он.

Митчелл выглядел так, словно от злости готов был грызть собственные ногти. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, и, натягивая через голову рубашку, он не отводил от Леонарда взгляд. Маккой отчаянно надеялся, что тот оставит происходящее без комментариев, потому что и так с трудом сдерживал желание наброситься на этого ублюдка. Он уже почти готов был сделать это, когда Митчелл, уже на полпути к выходу, развернулся и смерил его еще одним ненавидящим взглядом:

– Почему Джимми? – под пренебрежением пряталось искреннее любопытство. – Разве какой-то деревенский омега из мудацкой Айовы с комплексом неполноценности стоит стольких усилий?

При мысли, что этот чертов идиот, достойный ненависти всего мира, касался Джима, Леонард сжал зубы.

– Ты знаешь, что хуже всего? – холодным вопросом ответил ему Леонард и тут же сам себе ответил: – То, что ты был с ним на протяжении двух лет и все равно задаешь мне этот вопрос.

Он отвернулся прочь, перекладывая использованные инструменты в стерилизационный блок, намеренно не поворачиваясь обратно до тех пор, пока не услышал шипения закрывающейся двери. Затем он тяжело вздохнул и уселся на биокровать. Сегодня был длинный, странный и тяжелый день. И счастливый. Сегодня он получил ответ. Джим станет его партнером, и никто, ни Гэри-чертов-Митчелл, ни кто-либо еще не смогут этому помешать. Улыбнувшись, Леонард сделал последние пометки в карте Митчелла и закрыл падд.

Уже на полпути к Джиму он столкнулся с офицером службы безопасности. И был засыпан вопросами, призванными выявить правду о предполагаемых притеснениях Митчелла. При слове «якобы» Леонард сжал зубы и не постеснялся высказать офицеру все, что об этом думает. Затем последовал вопрос, которого он уже ждал:

– Кадет Кирк заявил, что вы можете быть субъективны.

– Он мой партнер, – сдержанно отреагировал Леонард. – Или станет им в ближайшем будущем.

– Поздравляю, – искренне кивнул ему безопасник.

Леонард удивленно поднял бровь:

– Спасибо, – сдержанно ответил он.

– Уверен, что вам не терпится выйти отсюда. Не буду больше отнимать ваше время, доктор.

Взглянув на хронометр на стене, Леонард с облегчением отметил, что минуло уже несколько минут после 2300. Никогда он еще не был так рад концу смены. Он кивнул:

– Я признателен вам, офицер.

Записав номер комма Леонарда, безопасник откланялся. Не теряя времени, Маккой направился к смотровой Джима. Он вошел, и все еще лежавший на биокровати омега уставился на его с умоляющим выражением лица.

– Хотя бы теперь ты снимешь с меня эту чертову штуку?

Леонард удивленно покачал головой и, к радости Джима, начал отстегивать крепления прибора.

– Я удивлен, что ты вытерпел так долго, – честно сознался он. Затем, пальпируя сустав, внимательно уставился на Джима: – Как плечо?

Тот и глазом не моргнул.

– Как новенькое, – подтвердил он.

– А голова? – Леонард снова проверил его зрачки просто ради собственного покоя.

– Лучше, – кивнул Джим. По крайней мере, он подождал, пока Леонард закончит, прежде чем закатить глаза: – Я в порядке, Боунс. Когда мы уже выйдем отсюда?

– Придержи штаны, а то свалятся, – проворчал Леонард. – Мне нужно сделать несколько записей. <i>(Прим. Переводчика: английская идиома «Keep your britches on» – держи себя в руках)</i>

– Говорит мне человек, который эти штаны с меня обычно снимает, – выражение Джима явно позабавило.

– Да, ты определенно пришел в себя. Твое ужасное чувство юмора вернулось.

Состроив Леонарду страдающее выражение лица, Джим вернулся в сидячее положение и на пробу покрутил рукой в разные стороны. Видимо, удовлетворенный результатом, он дотянулся до рубашки и начал одеваться.

– Почему бы тебе не выйти в холл? Я закончу через несколько минут.

Поднимаясь с биокровати, Джим схватил китель со спинки стула:

– Я выйду на улицу. Хочу подышать свежим воздухом.

– Джим… – начал протестовать Леонард.

– Боунс, – твердо прервал его Джим. – Я в порядке. И обещаю, что буду держаться подальше от неприятностей.

Леонард постарался прогнать возникшую в его воображении картину Митчелла, подстерегающего Джима на выходе из лазарета. Он хмуро взглянул на омегу.

– Хватит хмуриться, Боунс, – приказал Джим и покачал головой. – Я буду прямо за входной дверью. И знаешь, нам действительно придется поработать над твоей гиперопекой.

Ответ Леонарда вышел несколько громче ожидаемого, а выражение лица было совершенно серьезным:

– Ну прости меня за беспокойство после того, как ты сегодня уже подвергся гребаному нападению!

Слегка вздрогнув при изменении тона голоса, Джим, тем не менее, сразу понял, в чем дело. Несколько мгновений Леонард еще сдерживал гнев, а потом руки Джима вдруг обвились вокруг его шеи, и альфа внутри Леонарда сдался. Он с силой обнял его в ответ, и тон его был крайне выразителен:

– Если что-то случится с тобой, я не знаю, что сделаю, – ответил Леонард, и его голос вдруг задрожал. – Год назад мы даже не были знакомы. А сейчас я не могу понять, как жил без тебя.

Извиняющимся поцелуем Джим коснулся его шеи.

– Прости, Боунс. Я не знал. Но ты знаешь, что я могу позаботиться о себе. Ты не можешь обернуть меня в вату и спрятать в коробочку.

Леонард вздохнул, понимая, что Джим был прав, но все равно ненавидел все это. Они продолжали стоять так еще некоторое время, пока Леонард, успокоившись, не отстранился:

– Просто дай мне немного времени, чтобы закончить. Я скоро выйду.

Кивнув, Джим задержался еще на секунду, проведя руками по груди и плечам Леонарда и расправляя на нем форму. Затем он вслед за Маккоем вышел из смотровой, направляясь к выходу из лазарета и не отводя взгляд от Леонарда, возвращающегося к своему кабинету как раз к разгару пересменка.

Он сделал последние заметки, особенно проверив медицинские карты Митчелла и Джима на случай, если вдруг на них все же наложат взыскание. Затем кратко отчитался перед главврачом, сдал смену и наконец-то ринулся к выходу.

С облегчением он увидел Джима, в одиночку сидящего на одной из скамеек у крылечка. Тот вытянул ноги, откинулся на спинку и задумчиво смотрел в небо. Леонарду потребовалась всего минута, чтобы пересечь расстояние между ними, наслаждаясь зрелищем:

– Ты готов, или собираешься предаваться мечтам всю ночь?

Повернув голову, Джим широко улыбнулся:

– Более чем готов. Ты же знаешь, как я люблю лазарет.

– Возможно, ты упоминал об этом пару раз, – растягивая слова, усмехнулся Леонард.

– К тебе? – вставая, уточнил Джим.

– Ко мне, – кивнул Леонард, испытывая благодарность за отсутствие возможных споров. Он хотел быть как можно ближе к Джиму, причем прямо сейчас, и тот, казалось, наконец понял это. В тишине они шли в ногу друг с другом, и каждый из них был погружен в свои собственные мысли.

Несмотря на поздний час, в медицинском общежитии все еще встречались кадеты: в коридоре, в общих комнатах, в местах общего пользования. Но Леонард миновал их всех, ведя омегу в свою комнату. Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Джим громко выдохнул и уселся на первый же попавшийся стул.

Леонард удивленно взглянул на него:

– Джим, ну еще немного. Давай, не отставай от меня.

Джим попытался состроить недовольную физиономию, но помешал сам себе, глубоко и со вкусом зевнув.

Это было так чудовищно красиво по-семейному – быть вот так вместе. Оба они так органично вписались в это небольшое помещение, что Леонард вдруг удивился этой легкости. Никто из них не говорил – слова казались лишними. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не устроились в постели Леонарда, и голос Джима наконец не разрезал темноту. Леонард чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже, где голова омеги так правильно расположилась на его плече.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Джим.

Леонард вопросительно пробормотал:

– За что?

– За то, что терпишь все это дерьмо. Всю эту драму. Часть меня до сих пор не понимает, зачем тебе это.

Слова Митчелла, сказанные им ранее, вдруг зазвучали в его голове. «Разве какой-то деревенский омега из мудацкой Айовы с комплексом неполноценности стоит стольких усилий?» Леонард обнял Джима и прижал ближе к себе, чувствуя грусть из-за того, что тому явно не раз приходилось слышать подобные заявления за годы, прожитые с Митчеллом, и Джим явно привык к ним до такой степени, что начал сомневаться в собственной значимости.

Он тяжело вздохнул:

– Ты говоришь так, как будто это плохо. Как будто бы ты не приносишь ничего хорошего в мою жизнь. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты осознал, насколько хорошими были для меня последние месяцы. И сегодня, когда ты согласился стать моим партнером. Боги, словами не описать, как я себя чувствовал!

Отстранившись настолько, чтобы Леонард мог видеть его подозрительно блестящие глаза, Джим дрожащим голосом ответил:

– Я не заслуживаю тебя.

– Нет. Ты достоин большего. – Леонард ласково провел пальцем по губам Джима, прежде чем коснуться поцелуем его кожи. Один – в подбородок, один в верхнюю часть скулы, и один, совсем невесомый – в кончик носа, из-за чего Джим тихо хихикнул. И наконец, поцелуй в губы, на который Джим естественным образом тут же откликнулся.

Они медленно и сонно занимались любовью, перемежающейся ласками и обещаниями, и заснули, держа друг друга в объятиях.

###  **Глава 38**

Слухи о произошедшем до Пайка дошли только через пару дней.

Нет, на самом деле это было не совсем так. Наверняка Пайк все узнал в ту же секунду. Слежка за кадетами была организована достаточно грамотно, а уж Джим был его любимчиком. Так что Пайк просто дал ему дополнительный день отдыха, прежде чем вызвать к себе на ковер.

Джим не испытывал ни капли иллюзий, что его сочтут невиновной стороной, несмотря на то, что зачинщиком был явно не он. Толпа народу в коридоре видела, как он бил Гэри, пока тот лежал на полу. Пожалуй, могло бы случиться нечто страшное, продолжи он избивать его, если бы безопасники не прервали их и не оттащили в лазарет. Ну и наконец, что довершало картину, – он потерял над собой контроль. Джим сомневался, что Пайку это понравится.

Он поправил воротник мундира, стоя перед кабинетом Пайка, и глубоко вздохнул, подготавливая себя к неизбежному. Боунсу, кстати, он ничего не сказал. Будучи уверенным, что выйдет из кабинета как минимум с выговором, а то и вовсе получит отставку, он счел лучшим выходом не тревожить альфу во время рабочей смены. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не разберется с этим.

Нажав кнопку звонка, он приготовился ждать. Но мелодия еще не отзвучала полностью, как дверь перед ним распахнулась. Расправив плечи, Джим вошел и остановился в центре кабинета, встав по стойке «смирно».

Капитан Пайк сидел за столом, держа в руках падд и лениво постукивая по экрану. Заговорил он только несколько секунд спустя.

– Вы знаете, зачем вы здесь, кадет Кирк? – властным голосом спросил он.

– Я могу только догадываться, капитан, – ответил Джим, глядя прямо перед собой и усиленно держа осанку.

Капитан устало вздохнул.

– Вольно, Джим, это не инквизиция.

Выдохнув, только теперь Джим позволил себе поднял на него глаза.

– Ну и что у нас здесь? – продолжил Пайк. – Сообщения из службы безопасности сбивают с толку, хотя бы, например, позавчерашнее. Не мог бы ты хоть немного пролить свет на те события?

Джиму не слишком хотелось углубляться в эту тему. Достаточно уже было и поданной жалобы, содержащей некоторые постыдные подробности из его жизни.

– Я считаю, что рапорт в достаточной степени описывает произошедшее, сэр, – просто ответил он.

Отложив падд в сторону, Пайк облокотился о столешницу. Он уперся подбородком в сложенные кисти рук и взглянул на Джима острым взглядом.

– Меня больше интересует то, что не вошло в рапорт.

– Не понимаю, о чем вы.

Взгляд Пайка оставался все таким же внимательным:

– Я хочу знать, почему один из моих кадетов не счел нужным сообщить о преследовании мне или другим офицерам. В докладе решительно ничего не говорится на этот счет.

Джим молчал. Да в самом деле, что он мог сказать? Он всю жизнь только и занимался тем, что учился сам заботиться о себе. Только сейчас он пустил Боунса за те стены, которые выстраивал вокруг себя целые годы. Но прийти к Пайку с проблемой вроде Гэри? Или к кому-нибудь еще, такому же случайному и незнакомому? Нет уж, спасибо.

Его нежелание, должно быть, отразилось на лице, потому что Пайк вздохнул. Он поднялся из-за стола, кивком указывая Джиму на одно из двух кресел неподалеку. Капитан опустился в ближайшее и уставился на Джима так, словно видел его насквозь.

– Джим, самостоятельность хороша до определенного момента. Мы стараемся развить ее у всех наших будущих офицеров. Но существует тот предел, после которого она перерастает в ответственность. Быть частью экипажа – значит доверять другим людям, иметь кого-то, кто прикрыл бы тебе спину. Не говоря уже о том, что о подобном поведении вы обязаны сообщать в соответствующие инстанции. Хотя бы для того, чтобы кадет Митчелл не подверг подобному кого-то еще.

Сидя в кресле, Джим напрягся, а его глаза метнулись к лицу капитана Пайка. Эта мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. Лучше, чем кто-либо иной, он знал, на что был способен Гэри.

– Он?.. – не мог не спросить Джим, отчаянно надеясь на отрицательный ответ.

Пайк покачал головой.

– Я не вправе сказать, – ответил он.

Ну конечно же, нет.

– Все, что я могу сообщить – только что Митчелл уже в ближайшем будущем окажется на дисциплинарном слушании. Возможно, тогда тебе придется дать показания.

Джим во все глаза уставился на него.

– Но, капитан, то, что Гэри сделал со мной, только…

– Является неоднократным притеснением и преследованием, что, в свою очередь, указывает на устойчивый паттерн поведения. Модель поведения, непригодную для любого члена Звездного Флота, – строго сообщил ему Пайк. – Пока я не уверен, что тебя вызовут. И не смогу приказать тебе дать показания. Но, надо думать, в этом и есть часть твоей ответственности. Если в один прекрасный день ты собираешься стать капитаном своего корабля, то понимаешь, что иногда это значит рисковать собой ради защиты тех, с кем служишь. И иногда совсем не тем способом, которым ожидаешь. Это значит, что нужно видеть общую картину, а не только фокусироваться на себе.

Хотя Джим и знал, что это правда, от этого было не легче.

– Я подумаю об этом, сэр, – кивнул он капитану.

Мгновение Пайк изучал его, затем согласно кивнул. Джим понадеялся, что это означало конец обсуждению, что ему можно идти. Он встревожился, когда Пайк, все с тем же серьезным выражением лица, откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Еще одно, – продолжил Пайк. – Согласно отчету, вы и доктор Леонард Маккой, скажем так, связаны.

– Да, – настороженно подтвердил Джим, удивляясь, к чему это.

– Вы собираетесь стать партнерами, так?

Джим почувствовал нарастающую волну раздражения. Хотя капитан Пайк, возможно, и мог диктовать ему свою волю в вопросах, связанных с его статусом кадета, все равно отношения с Боунсом были совсем не его делом.

Его лицо, должно быть, выдало гнев, потому что Пайк поднял руки, успокаивая его.

– Не ершись, Джим. Я просто хочу быть в курсе. Я знаю, что ты ставишь перед собой цель выйти в глубокий космос. Иметь свою команду. И хотя доктор Маккой находится в ведении медицинского отдела, а не является моим курсантом, я знаю, что он собирается остаться на Земле. И просто хочу убедиться, что ты подумал о том, какой эффект это окажет на твое будущее во Флоте. Даже если вы оба попадете на корабль, очевидно, что совместная служба серьезно ограничит ваши шансы на повышение.

Губы Джима сжались в тонкую линию. Не то чтобы он сам об этом не думал. Но слышать, как кто-то вроде Пайка тыкает этим ему в лицо, необъяснимо раздражало.

– При всем уважении, капитан, мои личные дела никого не касаются, – ответил Джим тщательно выверенным тоном.

Пайк кивнул.

– Да, – согласился он. – Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты подумал о том, какое воздействие подобное решение окажет на твою карьеру.

– Я подумал, – заверил его Джим. – И поверьте мне, если я говорю, что это того стоит.

Как будто пытаясь найти что-то на лице Джима, Пайк изучал его в течение нескольких долгих секунд. Затем уголки его рта изогнулись в полуулыбке.

– Тогда, я предполагаю, вас можно поздравить.

Видимо, Джим не сумел скрыть удивление, поскольку Пайк растянул губы в полноценной улыбке и издал смешок.

– Не пойми меня неправильно. Я счастлив за тебя. Я просто пытаюсь сопоставить того Джима Кирка, что стоит передо мной, с тем, которого я отскребал от пола какой-то забегаловки штата Айова. Ты изменился.

Джим подумал обо всем, что произошло с тех пор, как он сел на шаттл в Риверсайде. Подумал о том, как был сердит и стыдился себя, как пытался скрыть, кем был, от всего мира. Подумал о человеке, который в скором времени станет его партнером. В основном он думал о том, что чувствовал, находясь рядом с Боунсом, будучи в мире с самим собой из-за того, что он первый раз испытывал в жизни.

– Да, – со всей честностью он ответил Пайку, а на его лице заиграла улыбка. – Да, я изменился.

###  **Глава 39**

Когда течка Джима в этот раз не наступила раньше срока, Леонард воспринял это как знак того, что цикл Джима, сбитый суппрессантами, наконец вернулся в норму.

Когда она не наступила вовремя, Леонард почувствовал беспокойство.

Когда ожидание течки перешло из «немного опоздала» в «довольно серьезная задержка», Леонард ощутил, как внутри него просыпается предчувствие чего-то неприятного.

Было несколько причин, почему течка могла задержаться, сказал он себе, пока шел к общежитию Джима, хотя его мысли постоянно возвращались к одной конкретной причине.

– Я не беременный, – беззаботно сообщил ему Джим, поднимаясь с кровати, на которой он, по-видимому, читал на падде учебный материал, пока Леонард не прервал его.

Боги, Леонард надеялся, что тот был прав.

– И ты знаешь это, потому что...?

– Я сделал тест.

– Ты сделал тест, – нахмурившись, повторил Леонард. – Ты думал, что беременен, и ничего мне не сказал?

– Я же сказал сейчас, нет? – повернулся к нему Джим.

– После того как я поймал тебя в комнате и постучал в дверь, – резким тоном подчеркнул Леонард. После неловкой паузы с его губ все-таки сорвался вопрос: – Так тест был отрицательный?

– На двести девяносто семь процентов отрицательный, – как ни в чем не бывало ответил Джим.

Леонард поднял бровь.

– Как, черт возьми, ты умудрился насчитать двести девяносто семь?

Джим пожал плечами так, словно они обсуждали всего лишь прогноз погоды.

– Я просто сделал три.

Совершенно неуместный смех сорвался с губ Леонарда, и вместе с этим накопившееся напряжение отпустило его. Однако, пока он не получил четкого подтверждения, то не собирался расслабляться окончательно. Леонард приготовился к спору.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты пришел в лазарет и сдал мне анализ крови.

Как и следовало ожидать, вторая половина предложения у Джима энтузиазма не вызвала.

– Какое из слов «двести девяносто семь процентов» ты не понимаешь?

– Джим, эти продаваемые без рецепта тесты не являются абсолютно точными, – объяснил Леонард, пытаясь донести до него свою точку зрения. – И противозачаточные имплантаты могут еще более ухудшить эту статистику. Это может быть причиной, почему течка до сих пор не наступила.

Губы Джима сжались в тонкую линию.

– Нет. – Он взял падд и сделал вид, что изучает текст на экране.

– Проклятье, Джим. Разве ты не хочешь быть точно уверенным?

– Я уверен. Уверен на двести девяносто семь процентов, – не поднимая головы, ответил тот.

Сменив тактику, Леонард присел на корточки рядом с кроватью, поворачиваясь так, чтобы при желании Джим мог встретиться с ним взглядом. Он забрал падд из вялых, странно несопротивляющихся рук Джима. И только тогда заметил, что они дрожат.

– Джим, когда ты сделал эти тесты? – аккуратно спросил Леонард.

– Около часа назад, – напряженным голосом ответил тот.

– Джим…

– Я был чертовски напуган, Боунс... – Голос Джима вздрогнул. – Я думал, что это худшие три минуты моей жизни. Что, блядь, я бы делал, если бы они были положительными?

Леонард тихо выругался и пересел на кровать, откладывая в сторону падд и притягивая в объятия несопротивляющегося Джима. В его собственном мозгу вихрем кружились мысли. Но если они оба сойдут с ума, этим делу не поможешь.

– Вот поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты пришел в лазарет. Таким образом мы узнаем наверняка. Я уверен, что результат будет отрицательным, – успокоил он его.

– А если нет? – голос Джима был тихим.

Леонард тяжело вздохнул.

– Тогда мы уйдем оттуда. Но сделаем это вместе.

Несколько долгих мгновений Джим молчал.

– Ты проведешь тест сам? – наконец спросил он.

Леонард коснулся своим лбом лба Джима, удовлетворенный тем, что наконец-то поймал его взгляд.

– Да. Да, сам.

Проведя языком по пересохшим губам, Джим сглотнул.

– Хорошо, – тихо ответил он.

Именно в то время, когда он занял один из диагностических терминалов клиники, ожидая обработанный образец крови Джима, Леонард понял, как, должно, быть, чувствовал себя омега в течение этих бесконечных трех минут. Даже тридцать с лишним секунд, требующихся компьютеру на выполнение теста на беременность, ощущались вечностью. Тело Леонарда застыло, но ум до сих пор судорожно размышлял. Боги, что если положительный? Последствия подобного результата были бы ничем иным, как ударом для обоих. Внезапно позади него бесшумно возник Джим и уселся на соседнюю биокровать, ожидая результата.

Диагностирующий компьютер испустил короткую трель, и длинный список показателей появился на экране. Глаза Леонарда пробежали его и задержались на том единственном, что имел сейчас значение. Он почувствовал, как что-то внутри него оборвалось.

– Отрицательный, – выдохнул он.

Леонард услышал, как рядом с ним быстро выдохнул Джим, а затем зашелся слегка истерическим смехом.

– Именно, – с чувством согласился Леонард, вместе со стулом разворачиваясь к нему.

– Он отрицательный?

– Отрицательный, – подтвердил он еще раз.

– Отрицательный, – сам себе сказал Джим, опуская плечи так, словно из него вдруг вытащили все кости, и на лице его, все еще бледном от напряжения последних минут, появилось облегчение.

– Ты был прав, – подтвердил Леонард. – Эти тридцать секунд, кажется, были самыми длинными в моей жизни.

– По крайней мере, ты не сидел на полу в ванной комнате, уставившись на кусок пластика, на который только что помочился, – заметил Джим, и уголки его губ поползли вверх.

Леонард провел рукой по волосам.

– Боги, мне нужно выпить.

– Считаешь, хорошая идея? – с надеждой спросил омега. Леонард отметил, что к лицу Джима наконец-то начал возвращаться цвет.

– Сегодня, без сомнения, я заслужил хорошую порцию алкоголя, – не задумываясь, ответил он.

Джим улыбнулся подобием своей обычной улыбки.

– Ну, хоть не залетел, – сказал он.

***

Вечер застал их растянувшимися на полу комнаты с бутылкой бурбона, стоявшей между ними, предающимися неспешному разговору на кучу различных тем, начиная с хренового взаимодействия с остальными кадетами и заканчивая более личными темами. Джим, казалось, уже достаточно оправился от испытанного ранее стресса, хотя и казался задумчивее, чем обычно, более отвлеченным. Его улыбки казались чуть вынужденными. Паузы в разговоре становились длиннее, заполняемые переизбытком эмоций, будто сегодняшний кризис являлся тем самым пресловутым слоном в комнате, которого все видят, но старательно пытаются не замечать. Леонард все еще чувствовал себя потрясенным. После облегчения, испытанного им при новости о том, что Джим не беременен, у него возникло несколько вопросов, которые, вероятно, ему все равно придется задать.

Леонард всегда представлял, что в будущем будет иметь детей. Но не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как к этому вопросу относится Джим. Эта тема стала яблоком раздора в их браке с Джослин. Нейтральную позицию, которую она занимала при заключении брака, бывшая жена Леонарда как-то незаметно сменила на категорически негативную. Это изменение и стало источником напряженности на протяжении большей части времени, что они были женаты.

Если Джим чувствовал то же самое, то что если такой же конфликт возникнет в их собственных отношениях? Леонард понимал, что беременность в данный момент будет иметь катастрофически последствия для карьеры Джима. Была ли это единственная причина, выводящая Джима из себя? Или сама идея завести ребенка вызывала у него такую реакцию?

Полностью погрузившись в мысли о Джиме, Леонард потянулся к стакану. Долив бурбона, омега поставил его перед ним.

– Хорошо. Время игры, – вдруг произнес Джим.

– Разве мы не староваты для алкогольных игр? – озадаченно нахмурился Леонард.

– Поверь мне, эта особенная.

– Серьезно, Джим? – Леонард закатил глаза. – Что еще? Правда или вызов?

– Без вызова, только правда. Отвечаешь на вопрос – делаешь глоток. Не отвечаешь – остаешься с пустым стаканом, – пояснил омега.

– Боюсь, это плохо кончится.

– Только если ты не готов выложить все, – Джим улыбнулся, но его глаза остались задумчивыми.

– Джим, – со всей серьезностью начал Леонард. – Если ты хочешь знать что-то, тебе достаточно только об этом спросить.

Джим вздохнул.

– Подыграй мне, ладно?

Бросив на него взгляд, Леонард пожал плечами и поднял стакан. Ясно, что Джим хотел что-то узнать. Но если он чувствовал себя более комфортно, облекая вопросы в игру в форме обмена, то Леонард был не против. Не то чтобы у него самого не было вопросов лично к Джиму.

– Кто начнет? – спросил он.

Джим поднял свой стакан и указал им на Леонарда.

Альфа на мгновение задумался. Он прокрутил в голове множество потенциальных вопросов, прежде чем остановиться на одном.

– Неужели ты не видел Гэри с той ночи в клинике?

Он ожидал, что Джим будет защищаться, но тот просто сделал глоток.

– Не-а. Не знаю, что ты сделал с ним, но это сработало. По крайней мере, пока работает.

Губы Леонарда изогнулись в ухмылке:

– Может, он просто не хочет снова получить по яйцам.

– Или так, – Джим послал ему ответную улыбку.

Леонард кивнул ему:

– Твоя очередь.

Будто бы не зная, какая его ожидает реакция, Джим выглядел крайне неуверенно. Леонард терпеливо ждал, придерживая стакан пальцами.

– Ты был в курсе, как протекали мои прошлые отношения и как произошел разрыв, – наконец произнес Джим. – Но я ничего не знаю о твоих.

О. Это было правдой. При Джиме Леонард упоминал о разводе лишь в общих чертах. Это была та тема, о которой, возможно, ему всегда будет больно думать. Альфа в нем мгновенно замкнулся.

– Почему ты хочешь знать? – сдвинув брови, поинтересовался Леонард в ответ.

Прежде чем поднять глаза на него, Джим мгновение изучал бурбон в своем стакане.

– Может быть, я не хочу совершить ту же ошибку, что и она, – тихо сказал он.

Леонард вздохнул, его начавшее подниматься раздражение мгновенно утихло. Осталось только, чтобы Джим беспокоился о чем-то вроде этого. Под его дерзким поведением глубоко внутри пряталась неуверенность.

– Если ты не планируешь мне изменять, ты ее не сделаешь, – уверил его Леонард.

Джим распахнул глаза.

– О, – просто сказал он, с крайне удивленным видом. Измена альфе для Джима, должно быть, была такой же дикостью, как поступок Гэри для Леонарда.

Леонард сделал обязательный глоток бурбона.

– Это не произошло внезапно, – начал объяснять он. – Некоторое время уже дела шли не очень. Она была недовольна, я был недоволен. Мы были слишком разные. Но вместо того, чтобы справиться с этим, я погреб себя в работе, избегая этой проблемы. А потом я узнал, что она спит с кем-то еще… и все. Я не смог терпеть дальше. Так что я развелся, – Леонард пожал плечами, будто бы это было все, что он мог сказать.

Довольно долго Джим молчал, прежде чем снова заговорить.

– Прости, – начал он. – Я не должен был…

Леонард отмахнулся от него.

– Все в порядке, – заверил он. – Я понимаю, почему ты хотел это знать.

Джим кивнул.

– Моя очередь, – объявил Леонард. Теперь он чувствовал, что колеблется. В конце концов, после того, что произошло сегодня, это должна была быть достаточно щекотливая тема. Но он не знал, когда в следующий раз получит карт-бланш, чтобы задать этот вопрос. А сегодня они договорились о полной искренности.

– Как ты относишься к детям?

Если вопрос и удивил Джима, тот никак этого не показал.

– Я предполагаю, что ты имел в виду не общий смысл этого слова.

Уголок рта Леонарда дернулся.

– Нет. Я знаю, что сегодня тебе было страшно. И понимаю, что сейчас было бы худшее время для беременности. Но ты хочешь детей? Когда-нибудь?

Джим выглядел задумчиво.

– Да. – Он остановил непроницаемый взгляд на его лице, будто удивленный собственным ответом. – Когда-нибудь, я имею в виду. После того, как стану адмиралом и осяду где-то на поверхности.

Получив ответ, Леонард почувствовал облегчение.

– Это забавно, – продолжил Джим. – Я всегда возмущался своей способностью иметь детей. Как будто это обязательно для меня только потому, что я стал омегой. Я поклялся, что никогда не заведу их.

– Это поэтому… – голос Леонарда дрогнул, пока он подбирал нужную формулировку.

Джим саркастически улыбнулся.

– Поэтому я так нервничал сегодня?

– Типа того.

Он тряхнул головой:

– Не совсем. Ты был прав. Сейчас было бы наихудшее время для того, чтобы забеременеть. Карьера бы пошла под откос, и никакого способа избежать этого. Я был не готов. – На мгновение Джим уставился на свой напиток, прежде чем снова встретиться взглядом с Леонардом. – Однажды раньше я боялся. Один раз. Когда я был с Гэри.

При упоминании Митчелла Леонард напрягся.

– Если ты думаешь, что я сегодня был не в себе, то видел бы ты меня тогда. Тогда казалось, что если начнется полный пиздец – это конец. Все, о чем я мог думать – что если бы я забеременел, то это связало бы меня с Гэри навсегда. То я бы никогда не освободился от него. Тогда я понял, что не останусь с ним навсегда, будь он моим партнером или нет. – Джим с минуту качал головой, будто стараясь избавиться от нежелательных воспоминаний. – А что насчет тебя? – спросил он, меняя тему.

– Да. Всегда хотел их. Джослин в основном была другого мнения на эту тему.

– Ты будешь хорошим отцом, – Джим мягко улыбнулся.

Леонард улыбнулся в ответ, внезапно ощущая желание сесть к нему ближе, без разделяющей их бутылки бурбона.

– Мы оба будем, – он улыбнулся шире, когда увидел румянец на щеках Джима.

В качестве оплаты последнего раунда Джим сделал глоток из стакана. Еще несколько мгновений они сидели в тишине. Пауза была такой долгой, что Леонард начал искать что-то, чем ее заполнить. Но вдруг Джим расправил плечи и уставился на него проникновенным взглядом.

– Ты действительно согласен полететь в космос? – задал он вопрос.

– Джим… – начал Леонард.

– Нет. Выслушай меня, – прервал его омега. – Ты ненавидишь космос. И все, связанное с ним. Но вот в чем моя цель, Боунс, – он сделал глубокий вдох. – Я покинул Риверсайд, чтобы сделать что-то самому. В один прекрасный день я получу собственный корабль. Ты говоришь, что пойдешь со мной, но я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил жизнь на что-то ненавистное из-за меня. В конце концов ты возненавидишь меня.

Затем он сделал паузу.

– Могу я сказать теперь? – спросил Леонард, нахмурившись так, что на лбу его появились морщины. Он принял молчание Джим за согласие. – Когда я пришел сюда, то осознавал, что имею неплохие шансы попасть в космос. Конечно, после я сам ушел бы в отставку, чтобы остаток жизни прожить разведенным стариком. Но с гораздо большим желанием я осяду с тобой в качестве адмирала, чем стану жить на каком-то богом забытым форпосте, в одиночку и не имея ничего, кроме собственных сожалений, которые станут согревать меня ночами.

Леонард отставил стакан в сторону и, встав на колени, наклонился к Джиму, сидевшему, опершись о кровать. Подвинувшись, он нашарил бутылку между ними и убрал ее. Одним плавным движением он опустился подле Джима, а руки сомкнул на его талии.

Взгляд омеги все еще был серьезным, пронизывающим насквозь, не отпускающим взгляд Леонарда, пока тот пытался найти правильные слова.

– Это то, чего я хочу – приходить домой каждую ночь, будь мы на поверхности планеты или в гребаном звездолете на краю вселенной, – серьезно сказал Леонард. – Я хочу, чтобы ты, как сейчас, всегда был моим. Мне чертовски повезло найти тебя. И будь я проклят, если дам тебе сейчас уйти. – Он наклонился и легким как перышко поцелуем коснулся его губ. – Я хочу пометить тебя. Я хочу быть с тобой в каждую твою течку. – Другой поцелуй. – Я хочу плыть среди звезд вместе с тобой. – И еще. – И, когда это все закончится, я хочу от тебя детей. – И снова. – Я хочу, чтобы мы старели, наблюдая, как наши внуки нарезают вокруг нас круги.

Наконец губы Джим дрогнули, отзываясь на касания Леонарда, ресницы опустились, и его ладони замерли на груди альфы. Леонард услышал тихий звук, изданный Джимом, расценил его как свою победу и углубил поцелуй.

Несколько минут они целовались, пока Джим не отстранился и первый не прижался к его лбу. Его глаза были подозрительно влажными, пока он шептал:

– Я тоже хочу этого. Всего этого.

###  **Глава 40**

Уже сидя на последней паре, Джим начал чувствовать под кожей знакомый зуд, и его охватило то самое желание чего-то необходимого, что всегда ознаменовало приход его течки.

Он даже не пытался высидеть остаток пары. Поспешно встав, игнорируя возмущенный взгляд инструктора и сокурсников, сидевших в том же ряду, он растолкал их всех, задевая их колени и наступая на ноги в своем стремлении быстрее покинуть кабинет. Ему было плевать. Ему срочно требовалось найти Боунса, и хорошо бы до того, как он начнет выпускать феромоны и привлечет к себе нежелательное внимание.

Он вырвался на открытый воздух, почти сразу же перейдя на быстрый шаг на грани с бегом, недели ожидания вынуждали его торопиться. Боги, как он ждал эту течку! Голод со всей силой охватил его. Обжег его таким пылом, которого он ранее не знал. Он вытащил комм и поспешно написал Боунсу. «Началось», – лаконично напечатал он. Он представил, как Боунс получает сообщение, надеясь, что тот не проводит какой-то срочный опыт, который он не мог бы быстро закончить. И задался вопросом, какое выражение появилось на лице альфы? Сохранит ли он совершенно беспристрастное выражение, или же люди вокруг него смогут о чем-то догадаться? Ускорилось ли его сердцебиение настолько же, как и у Джима?

Путешествие через кампус, казалось, длилось вечность. Джим почувствовал волну облегчения, когда в поле зрения показалось медицинское общежитие. Уже на полпути внутри, на лестнице, он почувствовал вибрацию в кармане и остановился, чтобы проверить комм.

«Уже близко», – было в сообщении.

Джим улыбнулся.

«Еще нет. Но уже почти», – набрал он.

Ответ последовал незамедлительно.

«Ребенок».

Джим мог с легкостью представить, как Боунс закатил глаза, печатая это. Он уже собирался вернуть комм в карман, когда тот снова завибрировал.

«Моя комната. Разденься. Встань на колени. Жди меня».

Джим почувствовал волнение, пронизавшее все его тело и заставившее член ожить, и не сдержал отчаянный звук, сорвавшийся с его губ. Первый предвестник бурной ночи.

Он забежал в комнату Боунса и едва дождался, пока за ним закроется дверь, чтобы начать выбираться из кителя. Зуд под кожей начинал усиливаться. Течка приближалась быстро, будто компенсируя лишние недели ожидания. Он разделся в рекордные сроки, бросая одежду как попало на спинку кресла.

Со смесью предвкушения и вожделения, с оттенком трепета, Джим стоял в центре комнаты. Этой ночью он отдаст себя Боунсу, позволит ему пометить себя, свяжет себя с другим человеком на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Если бы год назад кто-то сказал ему, что он будет сейчас здесь готовиться к тому, что его пометят во второй раз в жизни, омега, вероятно, посмеялся бы прямо ему в лицо, а затем хорошенько врезал бы для лучшего понимания. Но все же он был здесь, готовился встать на колени, уверенный в том, что на этот раз он выбрал альфу, который точно не злоупотребит его доверием. Боунс успокоит зуд под его кожей, доставит ему удовольствие, получит его сам и заставит его подчиниться.

Медленно опускаясь на колени, Джим сделал глубокий, дрожащий вдох.

Простое стояние на коленях здесь, будучи обнаженным, казалось, ускорило приход его течки. Джим просто истекал желанием. Ему пришлось сжать руки в кулаки и упереться ими в собственные бедра, чтобы помешать им самовольно тянуться к его твердеющему члену. Боунс велел ему подождать, и он намерен был доказать, что он хороший омега, достойный внимания его альфы.

Ему казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он услышал тяжелые шаги за дверью и нажатие кнопок кода на панели.

Боунс шагнул в дверь, и его глаза удивленно расширились при открывшемся ему зрелище. Выражение его лица было смесью вожделения и уверенности в себе, и Джим не удержался от того, чтобы горделиво выпрямиться под его взглядом. Собственные действия вызвали у него усмешку.

– Нравится то, что ты видишь? – спросил он, словно взгляд Боунса, путешествующий вверх-вниз по его телу, был недостаточным подтверждением.

Боунс уклончиво хмыкнул и отвернулся, закрывая дверь на замок. Затем, к удивлению и разочарованию Джима, медленно и неторопливо он потащил с себя сапоги, затем снял китель, аккуратно сложил его и уложил поверх одежды Джима на кресло. Омега уже хотел было что-то сказать, когда Боунс снова развернулся к нему. Его глаза были полны чего-то хищного. Дрожь, не вызванная температурой окружающей среды или его раздетым видом, пробежала по спине Джима.

Боунс приблизился к нему, но недостаточно, все еще оставаясь на расстоянии в несколько шагов. Выжидая за пределами досягаемости Джим. Огонь в крови омеги продолжал бушевать, протестуя против расстояния, и Джим инстинктивно качнулся вперед, но тут же восстановил непрочный контроль и выпрямился обратно.

Боунс хмыкнул. Звук получился не насмешливым, а теплым и интимным.

– Ты касался себя, пока ждал? – спросил он, и его голос был низким и возбужденным.

– Нет, – честно и с оттенком гордости ответил Джим.

– Почему нет?

Взглянув альфе в глаза, он прочитал там одобрение.

– Потому что ты велел мне ждать тебя.

Боунс пересек те несколько футов, что разделяли их, вставая перед коленопреклоненным Джимом, и запустил руку ему в волосы. Прикосновение было нежным, почти благоговейным.

– Хорошо, – мягко ответил он. – Ты такой молодец.

Похвала отозвалась теплом внутри Джима, и он наклонился вперед, обнимая ноги Боунса и притягивая его к себе, просто желая быть ближе, чтобы ощутить его реальность и надежность, вдохнуть запах альфы, желая утолить жар течки. Форма, все еще не снятая Боунсом, была препятствием, и Джим почувствовал внезапный прилив разочарования, желая ощутить интимность касания кожи к коже.

– Хочу чувствовать тебя, – выдохнул Джим, и в его голосе звучало отчаяние. – Хочу коснуться тебя. Пожалуйста.

Рука в волосах Джима сдвинулась к затылку, нажимая и заставляя омегу взглянуть наверх. В выражении лица Боунса было что-то мягкое и почти болезненное.

– Ты не должен просить, Джим, – сказал тот, и его голос опустился почти до шепота. – Я дам тебе все, чего ты хочешь.

Большинство альф уже уложили бы Джима на спину и трахали, раздвинув ноги, или даже уже закончили бы это делать, но Боунс просто стоял, поглаживая затылок Джима и словно ожидая от него какого-то знака или подтверждения тому, что хотел сам Джим.

Однажды Джим даже составит список, в котором будет записано все, что он хочет, чтобы этот человек сделал с ним. Но сейчас он смотрел на выпуклость под тканью форменных брюк Боунса. Джим провел ладонями вдоль его ног, поднимая руки к паху, и вопросительно взглянул наверх. Расценив резкий вдох Боунса как одобрение, он начал расстегивать брюки, в конце концов позволив им упасть на пол. Часть его хотела, чтобы Боунс просто его трахнул, сильно и быстро, и кончил внутри него, но большая часть Джима хотела Боунсу угодить. Его желание продолжало нарастать, и, прежде чем у него окончательно сорвет крышу, это было тем, что он мог сделать для Боунса.

Он извлек уже твердеющий член Боунса из боксеров и без раздумий вобрал его в рот одним плавным движением. И был вознагражден вздохом и сжавшимися пальцами в своих волосах. Ощущение удовольствия и боли смешалось в нем, и Джим застонал от желания прямо вокруг Боунса.

– Господи, – Боунс хрипло выругался.

Голова Джима двигалась взад и вперед, то заглатывая глубоко, то – только головку, легонько посасывая и иногда краями зубов касаясь основания члена альфы. Он двигался уверенно. Джим был хорош в этом, и он это знал. Многие из тех партнеров, что он сменил за эти годы, говорили ему это. И тем не менее, у него никогда еще не было того, кому бы он так хотел угодить. Он поднял взгляд, желая увидеть реакцию Боунса, но увидел только, как тот сам напряженно смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, по-прежнему тяжело дыша.

Джим мог чувствовать напряжение там, где его рука касалась бедра Боунса. Чувствовал строго контролируемые толчки Леонарда. Даже рука Боунса в его волосах была расслаблена. Все, что Боунс делал, было под контролем.

И Джим хотел, чтобы тот потерял его. Он видел что-то похожее во время своих предыдущих течек. Краткие примеры того, каким Боунс мог быть без всего того, что заставляет его сдерживаться. Подчиняясь, он помогал Джиму, и ему самому это даже понравилось. Но когда дело дошло до доминирования, казалось, что Боунс всегда контролировал себя, не доверяя Джиму все то, что он должен был отдать. Течка Джима усиливалась, ему нужно было подчиняться, и Джиму был нужен его альфа с тяжелой рукой.

Он сдвинул руки, придерживая Боунса за ягодицы, и притянул к себе так близко, как только смог. Его рот был заполнен, и Джим почувствовал мгновенный приступ паники, когда член Боунса коснулся задней стенки его горла. Затем он ощутил, как рука в его волосах сжимается, оттягивая его голову прочь. Боунс смотрел сверху вниз широко распахнутыми глазами на то, как Джим кашлял, на его слезящиеся глаза.

– Джим… – начал Боунс.

– Не смей, – Джим оборвал его. – Не смей сдерживаться со мной. – Он поднял на него упрямый взгляд. Оба они тяжело дышали, словно пробежав марафон. – Не думаю, что тебе не нравится мое подчинение. Я собираюсь связать с тобой весь остаток жизни, так что, черт подери, не смей сдерживаться!

Джим видел, как Леонард сжал челюсть, его глаза сверкнули, и на мгновение ему показалось, что, возможно, он совершил критическую ошибку, но даже вероятная вспышка агрессии заставила его возбудиться сильнее. Боунс всегда старался быть внимательным к нему, а он просто выплюнул претензии ему в лицо?

Он почувствовал, как рука, лежащая на его затылке, зарылась в его волосы и потянула его наверх. Джим неуклюже поднялся на ноги. Его колени затекли настолько, что он их просто не чувствовал. Однако все его мысли о собственном неудобстве исчезли, при виде выражения лица Боунса. Тот смотрел на него так, словно хотел съесть целиком, или разорвать на кусочки, или и то, и другое сразу. Это ужасало и возбуждало одновременно, и член Джима заинтересованно дернулся в предвкушении.

Агрессивным поцелуем Боунс поймал губы и язык Джима. Это было так, словно у альфы внутри повернулся какой-то выключатель, сдерживавший его все время, и теперь слова Джима дали ему полную свободу. Не ослабляя хватку в его волосах, Боунс с силой потянул за них, заставляя омегу подставлять шею под грубые касания. Ожидая почувствовать боль от зубов на шее, от метки Боунса, Джим издал беспомощный звук. Но вместо этого Боунс наклонился и втянул его запах, издав низкий стон удовлетворения.

– Не сдерживаться, да? Это то, чего ты хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кричать?

Джим хныкнул.

– Ну? – повторил Боунс. – Скажи мне.

Почувствовав легкое касание зубов на шее, Джим резко вздохнул.

– Боже, да, – выдохнул он. Это было правдой. Иногда он нуждался в мягкости Боунса, в его способности доминировать, не будучи грубым. Но это был не тот случай. Горячая волна накрыла пах Джима. Ему был нужен альфа, который взял бы на себя командование, заставив его подчиниться так глубоко, чтобы унять наконец безумный зуд под кожей.

Джим ощутил, как Боунс сдвигается в сторону, вылезает из брюк и отбрасывает их в сторону. Рука, наконец, оставила волосы Джима, а потом Боунс вдруг двинулся, грубо толкнул его назад, выбивая воздух и прижимая к стене. Руки сжали Джима, оставляя под собой синяки, и их бедра с силой столкнулись, вжимаясь друг в друга. Их члены терлись друг о друга, и только от этого небольшого давления Джим уже видел звезды перед глазами. Он попытался запрокинуть голову, но Боунс прижал его к стене настолько сильно, что он не мог сделать ни движения.

Боунс снова коснулся его губ, выцеловывая из него дыхание, ловя нижнюю губу и пропуская ее между зубами: не кусая, но и не слишком мягко. Боль и удовольствие смешались. Зуд под кожей усилился.

– Пожалуйста, – задохнулся Джим, едва получив возможность снова сделать вдох. – Пожалуйста.

Взгляд Боунса потемнел, его челюсти сжались, и он зарычал, отодвигаясь от Джима настолько, чтобы перевернуть его спиной к себе. Максимально напрягшись, Джим все равно оказался втолкнутым в небольшую спальню, где снова был прижат к стене. Рука Боунса миновала левое бедро Джима и опустилась к его входу. Он уже был весь мокрый из-за своей собственной смазки, настолько, что чувствовал это собственными, черт подери, бедрами.

Пронзительно вскрикнув, Джим почувствовал, как сразу два пальца оказываются внутри него; опытному врачу понадобилось всего мгновение, чтобы нащупать простату. Удовольствие зажгло каждое нервное окончание в теле Джима, и он издал нечто среднее между криком и стоном.

Боунс хмыкнул, захватывая кожу на его шее и выбивая этим из Джима низкий, порочный звук.

– Такой мокрый для меня. – Слова вибрацией проходили по его коже. – Такой готовый. Ты хочешь этого, да? Хочешь, чтобы я выебал тебя мокрого? Вставил тебе?

Джим мог ответить только задыхающимся вскриком. Крик превратился во встревоженный звук, когда Боунс быстро вытащил пальцы. Давление на задницу Джима уменьшилось, и его одурманенный течкой разум запротестовал против их потери, даже если это значило, что дальше будет лучше.

Едва успев собраться, Джим почувствовал, как к его входу прижался член Боунса. Он выгнул спину, давая альфе больше доступа. Джим ахнул, когда Боунс мгновенно ворвался внутрь. Кровь омеги пела. Его альфа был наконец внутри него. Он удовлетворит непримиримую жажду, вызванную течкой.

Боунс отодвинулся настолько, что почти выскользнул из тела Джима, прежде чем с силой толкнуться обратно. Затем начал двигаться в ускоренном темпе. Джим почувствовал, что начинает задыхаться; из его рта вылетали звуки, которые при любых других обстоятельствах звучали бы крайне неловко.

– Господи, Джим. Ты такой умопомрачительный. Такой хороший. Такой узкий, – выдохнул Боунс, врываясь в тело Джима.

Еще один вскрик вырвался из горла Джима, когда следующий толчок пришелся на простату. Боунс, обучающийся быстрее, чем когда-либо, повторил движение еще раз. Еще. И еще. Джим чувствовал, что сгорает. Так, словно он действительно находился в самом центре пламени или просто сходил с ума. Он чувствовал, как с каждым движением его касается хлопковая ткань боксеров Боунса и майка задевает его спину. И каким-то образом все это только сильнее возбуждало его, особенно понимание того, что Боунс хотел его так сильно, что даже не нашел пары лишних секунд, чтобы раздеться полностью, прежде чем начать втрахивать Джима в стену.

Сдвигая руки выше, туда, где ногти Джима пытались оставить царапины на гладкой стене, и переплетая с ним пальцы, Боунс даже не сбился с ритма. Осознавая это, Джим сглотнул комок в горле – ему вдруг захотелось увидеть Боунса, смотреть ему в глаза, пока альфа вытрахивал бы из него душу. Он остановился на внутреннем компромиссе. Повернул голову в сторону, и Боунс был уже там, как всегда, был рядом. Они целовались неаккуратно, то и дело теряя губы друг друга, пока Боунс не начал сбиваться с ритма.

Даже несмотря на оставшийся без внимания член, Джим чувствовал подступающую волну оргазма. Он никогда раньше не кончал без дополнительной стимуляции. Но Боунс и дальше продолжал свои идеальные действия, и натянувшаяся внутри Джима струна вот-вот собиралась лопнуть, выпуская скопившееся напряжение.

– Пожалуйста, – прошептал Джим прямо в губы Боунса.

Бедра альфы дернулись. Джим чувствовал, как тот напрягся. Боунс резким толчком вжал его в стену раз, другой, затем кончил, и его стон эхом отозвался в маленькой комнате. Джим ощутил в себе его сперму, горячую и влажную, и это ощущение всколыхнуло в нем нечто первобытное. Пружина надвигавшегося оргазма щелкнула, и его охватило удовольствие, взрывом устремившееся наружу. В глазах побелело. Он заляпал стену, и сперма закапала на пол, создавая чудовищный беспорядок, который им придется обоим убирать позже. Но сейчас Джима не волновало ничего, кроме удовольствия, пронизывавшего его полностью, до самых дальних нервных окончаний. Когда это ощущение наконец ослабло, колени Джима подогнулись, и единственное, что его сейчас удерживало от падения – это объятия Боунса. Они оба дрожали, судорожно вдыхая воздух. Долгие мгновения оба не шевелились, пытаясь восстановить утраченное равновесие.

Когда Боунс осторожно выскользнул из его тела, Джим непроизвольно пожалел об этом. Он сам был весь в сперме, она капала с него вперемешку с потом, но он не мог заставить себя почиститься, и Боунс как можно более аккуратно отвел его к кровати. Силы покидали его, как это обычно и бывало в таких ситуациях, и прохладные простыни для его перегретой кожи сейчас были просто даром небес. Засыпая, он наблюдал, как Боунс сбросил испачканные боксеры и майку, затем скользнул к нему в кровать. Джим сразу уткнулся в него, обнимая и словно прячась от всего мира за ним; зуд под его кожей временно утих. Поцелуй Боунса, которым тот одарил его, был щемяще нежным, словно компенсирующим безумную жесткость их связи.

Чувствуя себя как в тумане, Джим все равно заставил себя заговорить.

– Боунс, ты не… – остаток предложения растворился в долгом зевке. Он имел в виду, что Боунс так и не пометил его. Не поставил метку, которая показывала бы всему миру, что Джим принадлежит ему. Он что, передумал?

– Тш-ш-ш, дорогой. Все хорошо, поверь мне, – интимно ответил ему мягкий голос Боунса.

– Верю, – и Джим провалился в сон. Вечер только начинался. У них было еще достаточно времени.

***

Леонард смотрел, как Джим медленно расслабляется, и слушал, как выравнивается его дыхание. Не удержавшись, он оставил легкий, словно касание пера, поцелуй на его губах.

Джим удивил его. Но, вероятно, он всегда будет продолжать это делать, даже через пятьдесят лет, когда они оба уже будут старыми и седыми.

По своей природе Леонард был совершенно не агрессивным человеком. Но он был альфой. И он действительно сдерживался ранее с Джимом, но имел на то полное основание. Митчелл травмировал Джима. Но все-таки омега доверял Леонарду, раз дал ему полную свободу действий.

Это было восхитительно. Отпустить себя. И Джим наслаждался этим. Упивался им. Показал ему всю глубину своего подчинения.

Было почти болезненно – быть так близко к Джиму, быть внутри него, прижимая к этой стене и втрахивая в нее, но так и не поставить отметку. Но у него еще были планы на целую ночь вперед.

Чем полнее подчинялся омега, тем сильнее была партнерская связь – так звучала общепринятая народная мудрость. И хотя Леонард считал себя приверженцем науки и биологии в частности, он первым бы при случае признал, что медицина имела лишь смутное представление о связи, что соединяла альфу с выбранным им омегой. Но Леонард хотел, чтобы их связь была настолько сильной, насколько это возможно, хотел привязать Джима к себе настолько сильно, чтобы тот никогда не захотел чужого внимания, кроме внимания Леонарда.

Он не повторит эту ошибку дважды. Он никогда не даст повода Джиму сомневаться в его чувствах, не так, как случилось с Джослин. Не позволит времени, расстоянию и бешеному темпу своей работы увести Джима в объятия другого альфы.

Они сделают все, чтобы так и было.

Леонард передвинул руку на бедро Джима и оставил ее там, изредка поглаживая большим пальцем мягкую кожу. Притянув омегу ближе, он прижался к его лбу губами. Не просыпаясь, Джим сморщил нос и издал недовольный звук. Леонард мягко улыбнулся. Его почти пугала испытываемая им глубина нежности, что он чувствовал, оберегая Джима. Будучи совершенно не тем человеком, чтобы верить в идею настоящей и искренней любви, Леонард всегда отвергал идею соулмейтов как чрезмерно романтическую ерунду; он не понимал идеи, что для каждого альфы существовал только один-единственный омега.

Но Джим завоевал привязанность Леонарда слишком быстро, слишком легко – с самой первой встречи. И они ничего не делали для этого, но врастали друг в друга, пока не стали так переплетены, что мысль о жизни без Джима причиняла Леонарду почти физические страдания.

– Мой, – тихо и почти неслышно прошептал он в кожу Джима. Он почти ощущал себя львом, в честь которого был назван. Ему хотелось рычать и отгонять всех соперников прочь, потому что Джим был его, и они уже потеряли свой шанс. Он чувствовал себя неизмеримо могущественным защитником, когда Джим обнял его и прижался ближе, став ужасно уязвимым и обнаженным, доверившимся его рукам.

Набираясь сил для следующей волны течки, Джим спал. Леонард ждал, в течение длительного времени продолжая поглаживать бледную кожу, иногда оставляя на ней короткие нежные поцелуи и удивляясь тому, как оба они подходят друг другу. Сколько минут он провел в таком состоянии – он не знал. Ожидание казалось бесконечным.

Наконец Джим пошевелился. Его ресницы дрогнули и распахнулись, выпуская лихорадочный синий взгляд, тут же нашедший глаза Леонарда.

Леонард ничего не мог с собой поделать. Улыбка его стала еще шире, а предвкушение удовольствия затопило полностью.

– Нужно что-то, дорогой? – игриво протянул он.

Ноздри Джим раздулись, втягивая феромоны альфы. Они лежали очень близко, так что Леонард с легкостью ощутил, как у того начинает вставать. Он и сам уже был наполовину возбужден: его тело реагировало на усилившийся запах омеги.

– Ты знаешь, что мне нужно, – пробормотал Джим в кожу плеча Леонарда.

Он знал. И это было то же самое, что нужно было и альфе. Опустив руку на ягодицы, Леонард прижал его ближе, начав медленно двигать бедрами. Впившись ногтями в кожу, Джим судорожно вдохнул.

Леонард запустил руку в его короткие волосы и развернул к себе, ловя его губы. Поцелуй начался медленным, почти вялым, но мучительные стоны, издаваемые Джимом прямо в рот Леонарду, зажгли в паху альфы огонь, и почти сразу это переросло в столкновение зубов и языков. Леонард все еще удерживал его за волосы, контролируя и поворачивая так, как хотелось ему самому. Когда же он выпустил губы Джима, то опустился чуть ниже и уткнулся ему в шею, вдыхая пряный аромат феромонов и заглушая растущую внутри жажду. Он лизнул кожу над артерией, ощущая где-то под ней биение пульса.

– Пожалуйста, – попросил Джим. – Сделай это.

– Ш-ш-ш, – усмирил его Леонард. – Не дергайся. Я сделаю тебя своим.

Джим согласно простонал.

Запустив руку между ними, Леонард обхватил пальцами пенис Джима и медленно задвигал ими. Омега хныкнул, его бедра дернулись навстречу кулаку Леонарда.

– Я собираюсь пометить тебя, – поддразнил его Леонард. – Показать миру, кому ты принадлежишь. Мой омега.

– Твой, – простонал Джим, двигая бедрами в такт его руке. – Твой. Даже без метки, я твой.

Это было так хорошо. И все это было для него. Как же, блядь, ему могло так повезти? Он снова нашел губы Джима и поцеловал его так, словно это было единственное, что он собирался делать до скончания времен. Сцеловав тихие стоны, он продолжил двигать рукой по члену Джима. Но касания были легкими, словно луч света, почти дразнящими. Затем, устав от поддразниваний, он резко выпустил его пенис, игнорируя разочарованный стон.

– Повернись, – приказал он.

Джим охотно повиновался, переворачиваясь на бок, в сторону от Леонарда, и приподнимая одну ногу, чтобы дать тому лучший доступ. Они никогда не пробовали эту позу ранее, но Леонард обнаружил, что ему более чем нравится. И если те задыхающиеся стоны, что исходили от Джима, что-то значили, то тот также был в восторге. Джим вжался своими бедрами в его, покоряясь каждому легкому толчку. Леонард с силой впился пальцами в его бедра, толкаясь в них и меняя угол проникновения в поисках того, что заставит омегу закричать.

Хотя это было больше похоже на плач, когда Леонард нашел простату Джима, звук для него все равно был сладок. Омега начал двигаться, с силой насаживаясь на его член и двигая кулаком по своему пенису. Вдохновленный откликом Джима, Леонард задвигал бедрами быстрее, сильнее, меняя темп, но сохраняя идеальный угол снова и снова, пока Джим не начал стонать и задыхаться при каждом толчке. Хлюпающие звуки смешались со страстными стонами, эхом раздаваясь в небольшой комнате.

Леонард потянулся, убирая руку Джима от его члена и заменяя ее своей. Затем задвигал быстро и грубо, размазывая по стволу предэякулят. Джим оказался в ловушке между кулаком и вбивающимся в него каменным от возбуждения членом, и, задыхаясь, он стонал между ними.

– Блять, блядь, блядь, Боунс… – выдавил он из себя.

И снова желание впиться зубами в загривок Джима подавляло. Его омега извивался под ним, готовый и ожидающий его метки. Чтобы сдержаться, Леонарду потребовалось сделать неимоверное усилие воли.

Он чувствовал приближение оргазма, напряжение в нем нарастало с каждым движением. Вбиваясь в Джима, бедра Леонарда сохраняли высокий темп. Джим кончил первым, сжимая мышцы и пытаясь насадиться на Леонарда так глубоко, как это только было возможно, одновременно пачкая его пальцы спермой. Всего несколько толчков потребовалось Леонарду, чтобы последовать за ним. Прижимаясь ближе к Джиму и кончая, он чувствовал, как сжимаются и расслабляются мышцы вокруг него.

Финально содрогаясь, до тех пор, пока ощущения не ослабли, они продолжали прижиматься друг к другу и только после этого смогли расслабиться, удовлетворенные хотя бы на данную секунду. Леонард прижался губами к загривку Джима, потом оставил легчайший поцелуй на его плече.

– Ты точно знаешь, как заставить парня ждать, – все еще тяжело дыша, проворчал Джим.

Леонард хмыкнул ему в плечо:

– Имей хоть немного терпения. – Он слегка прикусил кожу, срывая тем самым с губ Джима полустон-полуплач.

– Чертовы поддразнивания, – обвинил его Джим, но недовольство в его словах исчезло, растворившись в подступающем сне.

– Спи, дорогой, – прошептал Леонард в его кожу. – У меня еще есть на тебя планы.

***

Джим проснулся от запахов секса и Боунса, а также от ощущения пальцев, легкими поглаживаниями рисующих узоры на его коже.

Открыв глаза, он увидел альфу, опирающегося на локоть и глядящего на него сверху вниз одновременно нежным и голодным взглядом. Боунс легко провел рукой по его телу, вниз от шеи до бедра. Желая прикосновений еще ниже, Джим поерзал.

Боунс хмыкнул, теплым и низким звуком вызывая в паху Джима возбуждающее предвкушение.

– Хочешь что-нибудь? – словно не догадываясь, невинно уточнил он.

Джим состроил обиженное выражение лица и тут же убрал его, когда Леонард ногтями провел по завиткам волос в основании его члена. В ответ на поддразнивание Джим просяще простонал и выгнул бедра, притираясь начавшим твердеть членом.

Вместо того, чтобы двинуться ниже, рука Боунса, не торопясь, сместилась наверх. Затем он положил теплую ладонь на затылок Джима и поймал его губы поцелуем, лишь чуть более сильным, чем просто касание. Как только он отстранился, Джим потянулся следом, вызывая у альфы короткий смешок.

– Нет уж, – мягко предостерег его Боунс. – Мы будем двигаться в моем темпе. И так медленно и легко, как я скажу. – Он оставил еще поцелуй на губах Джима. На этот раз омега не шевельнулся. – Я успею довести тебя до края еще до того, как начну.

– Я уже на краю, – проскулил Джим.

– Еще нет. – Еще поцелуй. И еще. Голос Боунса был низким, почти рыком. – Но ты будешь.

Сжимая пальцами край постели, Джим поежился.

– Я собираюсь касаться тебя везде. Руками, ртом. Собираюсь трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь умолять, и затем помечу тебя.

– Да, – выдохнул Джим.

– И ты не кончишь, пока я не велю.

Джим почувствовал неуверенность. Боги, ему хотелось кончить прямо сейчас, от одного только голоса Боунса, как он сможет сдержаться, когда Боунс будет внутри него? Его волнение, должно быть, отразилось у него на лице.

Успокаивающим поглаживанием Боунс прошелся по его телу.

– Не бойся, дорогой, я помогу.

Это пугало до дрожи – отдать себя целиком в чьи-то руки. Но Боунс долго и трудно завоевывал доверие Джима. Несмотря на все то дерьмо, с которым Джим отнесся к нему вначале. Их отношения уже давно прошли ту точку невозврата, когда подобная просьба могла их разрушить. Боунс равно заботился как о теле Джима, так и о его сердце. Так что Джим позволил себе расслабиться, успокаиваясь и убирая руки от простыней. Он кивнул.

Движения Боунса в те секунды, когда он касался кожи Джима, были трепетными. Его опытные пальцы грубой кожей коснулись бархатных губ. Не удержавшись, Джим игриво прикусил подушечку пальца.

Боунс наигранно-недовольно взглянул на него, но в его глазах был смех. Касание спустилось ниже, задержавшись в ямке шеи, где устойчиво бился пульс. И дальше, по ключице. Когда вслед за пальцами последовали губы, Джим не сдержался. Когда Боунс нашел ртом чувствительный сосок, нежно прикусил и прошелся по нему языком, он выгнулся. Снова вцепляясь в постельное белье, Джим громко проскулил.

Джим задержал дыхание, пока Боунс двигался ниже, вдоль мышц живота, напряженных донельзя. Его твердый член уже блестел от предэякулята, но Боунс совершенно проигнорировал его.

– Блядь, – с чувством высказался Джим.

Боунс хмыкнул в кожу бедра Джима, посылая по его телу чувствительную вибрацию. Но, тем не менее, продолжил спускаться вниз.

Пальцы и губы проследили узор по внутренней стороне его ноги. Языком Боунс коснулся коленной чашечки, оставил поцелуй на напряженной мышце, затем спустился к подъему стопы. Джим вздрогнул. Ощущения подавляли – еще до того, как Боунс в него вошел.

Альфа замер между его ног, как раз там, где Джим хотел бы чувствовать его больше всего. Но вместо того, чтобы двигаться дальше, Боунс замер и просто посмотрел на него голодными глазами.

Джим поднял к нему дрожащую руку – боги, он дрожал весь! – ощущая почти разочарованное желание. Господи, он был таким пустым!

– Пожалуйста, – хрипло попросил он. – Я хочу тебя. Ты мне нужен.

Поймав протянутую руку Джима, Боунс оставил поцелуй на его ладони.

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокоил его он. – Я обязательно дам тебе все, что ты хочешь.

Джим с облегчением вздохнул, почувствовав движение руки вверх по бедру, все ближе и ближе к той его части тела, что так хотела внимания. Легким касанием пальцы прошлись по его мошонке, затем проскользнули дальше и прижались к промежности Джима. Он чувствовал, каким влажным уже был, насколько его тело открыто и ждет, что его отверстие до сих пор скользкое от смеси спермы и собственного лубриканта. Джим вздохнул с облегчением, когда палец опытного хирурга медленно вдавился в него – только один, потому что Боунс, казалось, был чертовски полон решимости двигаться крайне медленно. Но даже это немногое ощущалось небесным раем после того, как он ждал так долго.

– Боги, Джим. Ты такой мокрый, – пробормотал Боунс. – Такой открытый. – Он добавил еще палец и повернул их в теле Джима. – Как будто ты был создан для меня. – Он наклонился и прижался к его бедру, так что его слова были больше похожи на мурлыканье. – Только для меня. – Пальцы Боунса нашли простату и медленно, легко ее погладили.

– Да! – задохнулся от внезапного прилива ощущений Джим. Не то чтобы это было так же хорошо, как и член Боунса. С ним вообще ничего не сравнилось бы. Но это было гораздо лучше, чем медленное поддразнивание до этого.

Со лба Джима капал пот. Его течка уже достигла самого пика – настолько высокого, какой когда-либо вообще был. Потребность подчиниться сжигала его наравне с потребностью чисто животного освобождения. Только вера в то, что Боунс даст ему то, чего он так ждет, пусть и не сейчас, единственная удерживала Джима от того, чтобы сменить стоны на лепет или вовсе на мольбу.

Пытаясь заполучить Боунса еще глубже, Джим поднял бедра. Тот фыркнул, и его дыхание коснулось члена Джима. Боги, он собирался?.. Это было бы чертовски несправедливо.

Он собирался. Когда Боунс лизнул его пенис длинным движением снизу вверх, Джим вскрикнул и одновременно ощутил, как третий палец скользит в его отверстие.

– Блядь! – выругался Джим, когда Боунс захватил губами головку его члена и всосал. Это было слишком, настолько, что Джиму казалось, будто он сейчас сгорит в обжигающем пламени.

Ухмыляясь, Боунс оторвался от его члена.

– Тебе не нравится? – невинно спросил он.

Усилием воли Джим опустил голову обратно на подушку.

– Мне понравилось бы гораздо больше, если бы ты вставил мне прямо здесь и сейчас, – напряженным голосом ответил он.

Боунс издал задумчивый звук, рассматривая его, но так и не перестал двигать пальцами.

– Пожалуйста, Боунс, – отчаянно попросил Джим. – Пожалуйста.

Несмотря на то, что он знал, что дальше будет еще лучше, Джим все равно разочарованно простонал, когда пальцы Боунса выскользнули из его тела. Но пустота вскоре должна была заполниться. Джим смотрел, как Боунс устраивается меж его бедер удобнее. И сам он поднял таз, стремясь облегчить ему проникновение.

Скольжение члена Боунса было мучительно медленным. Тем не менее, Джим простонал, вцепляясь ногтями в его спину, утыкаясь в шею Боунса и вдыхая его запах. Он чувствовал подрагивание мышц под ладонями – единственное свидетельство усилий, которые прилагал Боунс, чтобы сохранить контроль.

Но когда, наконец, Боунс вошел в него полностью, Джим, не сдержавшись, двинул навстречу бедрами. Просто он чувствовал себя слишком хорошо, чтобы не двигаться.

– Боги, – напряженным голосом Боунс выругался.

Джим все еще крепко цеплялся за его спину, когда альфа отстранился и затем снова толкнулся вперед. Движение было нежным, но разряд, пронзивший тело Джима вдоль позвоночника – совсем наоборот. Джим ахнул ему в рот. Затем поднял ноги, обнимая ими поясницу Боунса, качнувшись вместе с ним в медленном, плавном темпе. Они двигались вместе, обмениваясь нежными поцелуями и ласками. Стоящий член Джима оказался зажат меж их телами, потираясь о живот Боунса самым восхитительным образом.

Стон сорвался с губ вздрогнувшего Джима в тот момент, когда двигавшийся под разными углами Боунс задел его простату. Боунс тут же повторил движение, ускорив темп до невозможности и каждый раз продолжая попадать в цель. Стоны Джима уже превратились в крики. Заранее возбужденный поддразниваниями Боунса, его пальцами и ртом, он уже чувствовал приближающийся оргазм.

– Помни, что я велел тебе, – пробормотал Боунс ему в губы. – Не кончать, пока я не разрешу.

– Пожалуйста, Боунс. Я близко.

Устойчивый ритм его движений успокаивал, хотя медленные ласки – наоборот.

– Пока нет, дорогой. – Он нежно поцеловал омегу прямо в ямку на шее. – Скажи, когда тебе будет легче, и мы продолжим.

Джим стукнулся головой об подушку в знак крайнего разочарования.

– Ты меня убиваешь, Боунс.

Альфа же просто оставил еще один поцелуй на его коже.

Момент прошел, и ощущение надвигающегося оргазма начало рассеиваться. Джим не знал, стоило ли из-за этого расстраиваться.

Боунс легонько прикусил кожу чуть ниже челюсти Джима, там, где в ускоренном ритме бился его пульс:

– Лучше?

Могло ли быть лучше? Джим просто кивнул.

Боунс снова оперся на колени, плотно вжимаясь в бедра Джима и возвращая его внимание себе. В такой позе члена Джима ничего не касалось, так что ему действительно стало чуть легче. Но движения Боунса стали сильнее, требовательнее, тяжелее.

Происходящее с ним напоминало какой-то сказочный сон. Повторяющаяся смена атаки и отступления. Джиму казалось, что он вот-вот умрет от удовольствия. Боунс доводил его до грани оргазма, а затем медленно остужал напряжение только для того, чтобы начать все сначала. Оба они дрожали от удовольствия и изнеможения. Боунс был красным, вспотевшим и разбитым, словно был на грани и сам. Джим протянул руку и провел пальцами по влажным каштановым волосам, притягивая альфу к своим губам. Затем медленно и глубоко поцеловал. Боунс застонал ему в рот.

Это был тот человек, которому Джим собирался отдать себя на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И прежде, чем оба они вырубились бы от истощения прямо в середине секса, Джим все-таки собирался сделать этот выбор, раз и навсегда.

– Пожалуйста. – Он снова коснулся губ Боунса.

– Ты хочешь кончить? – поддразнил тот, обхватывая ладонью блестящий член Джима.

Если бы он сказал «да», то ему дали бы кончить. Но любой оргазм мерк в сравнении с тем, чего он действительно хотел.

– Да, – ответил Джим. – Но я хочу нечто большее. – Он безмолвно откинул голову, обнажая беззащитное горло.

Словно бы под пытками, Боунс простонал и сбился с ритма.

– Ты уверен? – хрипло переспросил он.

Дыхание Джима перехватило. Боунс снова задел его простату. Это в сочетании с рукой, все еще плотно держащей его член, подвело его к оргазму совсем близко.

Положив руку на заднюю часть шеи Боунса, Джим потянул его туда, где хотел его чувствовать. И ощутил дыхание альфы над чувствительной кожей на стыке шеи и плеча. Он вздрогнул.

– Да, – пообещал Джим. – Пометь меня.

Прямо в его кожу Боунс рыкнул; затем его рука сдвинулась в волосы Джима и ухватилась за них, удерживая его на месте. Джим почувствовал вжавшиеся губы на своей шее, там, где бился пульс, что, казалось, слишком нравилось Боунсу.

– Кончи, когда будешь готов, – тот словно впечатывал каждое слово в его кожу. Потом последовала резкая боль от сильнейшего укуса.

Это ощущение сразу отозвалось в члене Джима. От смеси боли и удовольствия он вскрикнул. Так долго сдерживаемый оргазм наконец настиг его. Джим всхлипнул, освобождаясь от напряжения, и слезы потекли по уголкам его глаз. Спина его выгнулась, пока он, толчок за толчком, изливался Боунсу в кулак.

На мгновение он потерял себя, но когда снова пришел в сознание, то увидел Боунса, смотрящего на него с чем-то вроде благоговения на лице. Затем тот наклонился, оставляя на губах Джима поцелуй.

– Мой, – пробормотал он ему в рот.

Джим удовлетворенно хмыкнул:

– Твой.

Метка на его шее горела. Именно в эту секунду он вдруг понял, что Боунс внутри него был все еще твердым. Он двинул бедрами ему навстречу, наслаждаясь сделанным альфой резким вдохом.

– Твоя очередь, – сказал он своему партнеру.

Боунс простонал, медленно выходя из него, затем входя обратно. По-прежнему ощущая все чувствительной кожей, Джим поежился.

– Да, давай, – подтолкнул он его. – Кончи для меня.

Это не заняло много времени. Иногда произнося что-то одобрительное, Джим двигался в такт с Боунсом, а точки становились все резче и быстрее.

Со стоном альфа кончил, вжимаясь в него как можно глубже. Джим чувствовал, насколько силен был его оргазм. Боунс дрожал в его руках. Удовлетворение ширилось в груди Джима, и он вдохнул: отмечен внутри и снаружи.

Приходя в себя, Боунс опустил голову на его грудь. Джим запустил руку ему в волосы и пропустил пряди меж пальцев. Он чувствовал себя невесомым, словно плыл, и его наконец-то начинало клонить в привычный сон.

Призраком поцелуя Боунс коснулся груди Джима, затем ключицы. А потом просто прижался губами к метке. Джим снова вздрогнул.

Боунс нашел его губы. Поцелуй вышел теплым, глубоким и уютным. Джим провел ногтями сзади по его загривку, чуть ниже линии волос, чем вызвал у Боунса довольный вздох.

– Ты невероятный, – прошептал он Джиму, начиная осознавать происходящее.

Омега хмыкнул, все еще поглаживая его шею, и сонно улыбнулся:

– Не хуже тебя.

Боунс засмеялся.

Изо всех сил Джим пытался не чувствовать сожаления, когда Боунс осторожно вышел из него. Ему было слишком тепло и хорошо. Затем они кое-как вытерлись простыней. Джим не собирался выпускать Боунса даже ради того, чтобы просто почистить их. След на его шее был свежим, партнерские узы – пока еще в зачаточном состоянии, и он просто не мог отпустить его хотя бы на мгновение.

Они устроились поуютнее. Когда Боунс притянул его к себе, обнимая, Джим издал счастливый звук. Все, что не относилось к ним двоим, начинало волновать его все меньше по мере прихода сна. Нежно и заботливо Боунс поцеловал его в лоб.

– Ты так подходишь мне, – пробормотал Боунс в его волосы, добавляя к ощущениям Джима еще волну удовлетворения. Он угодил своему альфе, и это знание теплом сидело внутри него.

Боунс продолжал шептать тихие слова похвалы, пока Джим неспешно соскальзывал в сон.

***

Первое, что Джим понял, просыпаясь, было то, что он лежал в постели один. Недовольно нахмурившись, он медленно поднял веки. Сощурился на солнце, смотревшее на него в окно.

Вторая вещь, которую он тут же осознал, – что наверняка проспал будильник.

– Черт подери, – выругался он, сбрасывая с себя одеяло и свешивая с кровати ноги.

– Расслабься, – сказал ему Боунс, сидящий за столом и одетый только в трусы и старую футболку. Его волосы были мокрыми от душа и зачесанными назад. – Я прикрыл наше отсутствие на сегодня.

Джим тут же полез обратно под одеяло.

– Ты лучший партнер на свете, – проинформировал он Боунса, сворачиваясь в клубок.

Тепло и ласково глядя на него, Боунс хмыкнул.

«Партнер», – с удивлением подумал Джим. Он протянул Боунсу руку, предлагая тому присоединиться к нему в постели. Ему крайне хотелось ощутить реальность происходящего, хотелось прикосновений Боунса, его запаха и его объятий.

Боунс поморщился.

– Эта постель отвратительна, – сообщил он.

Джим надулся.

– Иди, прими душ. Я поменяю простыни. Кроме того, ты пахнешь, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Боунс.

Джим резко вздохнул.

– Романтика умерла, – грустно сказал он. Но перспектива горячего душа была слишком привлекательной. Почти так же, как шанс лечь на чистые простыни рядом с Боунсом.

Проходя мимо в ванную, Джим оставил на затылке Боунса поцелуй. Альфа одобрительно хмыкнул.

Душ был божественным. Особенно для уставшего и измученного недосыпанием и течкой Джима. Он медлил, позволяя горячей воде согреть его мышцы.

Затем он почистил зубы, но не стал сейчас бриться. Поспать вместо этого казалось заманчивее. Однако перед зеркалом он все равно задержался.

Метка на шее выделялась ярко-красным, темнее там, где переходила в синяк. Если присмотреться, то даже можно было заметить следы зубов Боунса. Джим провел по отпечатку пальцами, поражаясь весомому доказательству их связи.

– Извини, – хмурясь, сказал Боунс с порога ванной.

– За что? – недоверчиво уточнил у него Джим.

– Я повредил кожу, – виновато глядя на него, констатировал тот.

– И?

– Это же негигиенично, – пояснил Боунс.

Джим рассмеялся.

– Это все равно чертовски горячо, вот что. – Он отвернулся обратно к зеркалу, любуясь меткой.

Подойдя сзади, Боунс обнял его, сцепляя руки на уровне плеч Джима. Выражение его лица в зеркале было серьезным и напряженным. Подняв руку, он провел пальцами по отметине. Джим поежился.

– Каждый, кто ее увидит, будет знать, что я принадлежу тебе, – откидываясь на Боунса, сказал Джим. Его тело почти что мурлыкало от удовлетворения, и новая связь укреплялась от их близости. – Тебе же нравится эта мысль? – поддразнил он.

Одними губами Боунс коснулся шеи Джима, легко прикусывая свой же след и вызывая у омеги дрожь:

– Разумеется.

Мысленно Джим проклял период восстановления, что все омеги испытывали после течек. Еще день, ну, может, два, пройдут, пока уровень его гормонов не восстановится достаточно, чтобы заняться любовью со своим партнером. Он вздохнул.

Еще одним поцелуем Боунс коснулся кожи Джима. И, казалось, почувствовал его разочарование.

– Да ладно, – успокаивающе сказал он. – Пойдем в кровать.

Пожалуй, сейчас Джим чувствовал себя наиболее непринужденно, лежа в постели с Боунсом, пока руки альфы крепко обнимали его.

– Нам нужно подать заявку на изменение статуса. И на совместное жилье, – спокойно заметил Боунс, прочерчивая пальцами линию на спине Джима.

Вариант был крайне привлекательным и завораживающим. Возвращаться домой каждый день в одно и то же место, спать в одной и той же кровати каждую ночь. Действительно жить вместе, а не разделять время между своей комнатой и комнатой Боунса.

– Позже, – зевнул Джим и сонно договорил: – Сейчас меньше разговоров, больше сна.

Чуть усилив объятия, Боунс хмыкнул. Устроив голову на его плече, Джим уткнулся ему в шею. Удовлетворение накрыло его, словно одеяло.

– Спасибо, – не поворачиваясь, пробормотал он.

Боунс издал вопросительный звук.

– Что пометил меня. Что терпел всю эту хрень. Не отказался от меня, от нас.

Хмыкнув, Боунс прижался губами к его затылку.

– Я бы никогда этого не сделал, дорогой. Ты мой. Я никуда от тебя не денусь.

Джим Кирк, человек, который однажды поклялся, что никогда не будет еще раз принадлежать кому-то, человек, поклявшийся никому и никогда снова не доверять, человек, проживший большую часть жизни в гневе и страхе, лежал в объятиях своего партнера. Убаюканный звуком сердцебиения Боунса, он наконец поверил.

###  **Эпилог**

Тяжелым шагом Леонард шел по ангару. Кадеты вокруг него бегом направлялись к своим постам. Атмосфера походила на едва организованный хаос.

Дисциплинарное слушание. Сигнал бедствия с Вулкана. И вот он уходит, оставляя позади Джима.

Джим был сам виноват, напомнил он себе. Безрассудный гнев по отношению к партнеру горел в нем, вызванный ситуацией, в которую тот поместил сам себя. Точнее, их обоих.

Потому что сейчас Леонард делал то, чего поклялся никогда не делать. Точнее, был в нескольких шагах от этого. Он собирался в чертов космос. Без Джима.

Каждый шаг причинял ему почти физическую боль. Связь и совесть сжигали его дотла. Джим прощался с Леонардом и, не отрываясь, смотрел на него. Показная, лживая храбрость, надетая Леонардом ради собственной выгоды, треснула и разбилась на кусочки. Шаги его замедлились, затем остановились совсем.

Он мог сделать две вещи: или выполнить свою работу, или сдержать обещание, данное единственному человеку в его жизни, чье мнение для него действительно имело значение. И он выбрал второе, Джима и себя, никогда больше не собираясь его покидать.

«Я бы никогда этого не сделал, дорогой. Ты мой. Я никуда от тебя не денусь».

Когда Леонард подошел к нему сзади и схватил за руку, потянув в сторону медицинского отсека, Джим издал удивленный звук.

– Пойдем со мной.

 


End file.
